Chokehold
by ExistToProvoke
Summary: Elizabeth "Liz" James, a girl who escaped her past finds her life even more complicated when she meets Drew McIntyre & Wade Barrett along with their friends. Her world is turned upside down when her past comes looking for her and her heart is torn between the two men.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth James smiled looking down at her phone seeing it was finally closing time and she could head home. It had been a long night and despite loving the people she worked with the patrons could get on her never at times. Liz, as her friends all called her, was a bartender at one of the main clubs in Tampa. She was always friendly and had a flirty personality and that combined with over-confident guys who were drinking could turn bad fast when they mistook her being friend as something more. Liz was 23 and had lived in Tampa the past 2 years. She had moved from Virginia after deciding college just wasn't for her and she had family outside of the city so it was a fresh start for her. She got a lot of attention from guys but she never really paid attention to it and most time was completely oblivious to it. She had thick golden blonde hair that went down her back and silvery blue eyes that changed . She was fair-skinned but worked out several times a week. Living in Florida had spurred her to really get in shape and working at the club around all the other girls who seemed like twigs next to her and she was much taller than most of them at 5'10". Her personality always won over everyone knew she meet instantly and she had no issues making friends. One of the other bartenders Cassie yelled over to the DJ to play some music while they were cleaning up.  
"So, I saw that creep grab your arm earlier. What the hell is with some of these guys?" Cassie said grabbing a towel and rubbing down the bar.  
"If I knew I could be a millionaire and be a hero to women all the damn planet" Liz said causing Cassie to laugh.  
"What was it he was saying before you punched him anyways?" Cassie asked collecting a few bottles and tossing them in the trash.  
"He kept going on and on about how good I'd look with my legs around him and he knew I was eye fucking him. Completely disgusting if you ask me" she said rolling her eyes.  
"Seriously? More like he was eye fucking wasn't even good-looking I mean if he was one of those wrestlers you drool over maybe but not premature balding douche bags" Cassie said ringing out the towel in the sink.  
"Hey I do NOT drool over the wrestlers. I actually respect what they do and like them for their talent. Those guys are incredibly athletic. How some of them look is just a bonus" Liz said smirking before both girls started laughing.

Liz had been a life long wrestling fan and now that she was in Tampa she was in a wrestling fans heaven. FCW, the WWE's developmental promotion was based out of Tampa and she loved going to their shows to see the up and coming talent and on special occasions they would have the established guys come down and make appearances. She always dragged Cassie who wasn't a huge fan but didn't mind going. Once the girls finished cleaning up the bar and put things away Brian, their boss gave them the okay to head home. The girls said their byes before grabbing their stuff and heading out. Cassie was parked close to the building and Liz hugged her before heading down the sidewalks to where her car was parked in the back row of the parking lot. She took a deep breath loving that she could smell the ocean in the breeze as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and got into her car. She got in and locked the doors having an odd feeling that someone was watching her but looked around and didn't see anyone she shrugged it off and pulled out of the parking lot. She looked down feeling her phone buzz and saw she has a new text from Cassie and when she got to a red light she decided to check.  
-Hey girl just wanted to make sure you got to your car safe. See ya later and no drooling over men in trunks-  
She laughed and shook her head. They always did this to make sure each other got to their car safe.  
-Yeah I'm alive and in one piece. Starving but in one piece and I don't drool over them but those trunks don't hide much! Cas-  
She hit send and sat her phone in the cup holder as the light turned green. She groaned seeing she needed gas and pulled into the corner store near her house. She pumped the gas and paid with her card and decided to go to go in and get something to drink so she pulled her car around to the side of the building and ran in and got a slushy before heading out to her car. She got to her car and was opening the door when someone came from behind and shoved her against the door forcing it shut and spilling her drink. She tried to scream out but a hand covered her mouth and she felt the man pushing himself against her and leaned so his mouth was by her ear.  
"You know you want me and I was going to go easy on you until you punched me,but that's okay I like a fight" the man said and she instantly knew it was the pervert from the club.  
He grabbed her ripping her top and forced her to look at him before trying to force her to kiss him and she took the chance and screamed out before he slapped her causing her to stumble and fall. He grabbed her and slammed her back against the car so hard it took her breath away. Before she knew what was happening she felt the man being pulled off her and she fell to her knees and sat trying to gain her composure. She looked up seeing a rather large man slamming the guy against the wall before saying something causing the man to run like his life depended on it. She felt her lip and realized she was bleeding and took a deep breath and pulled her top close to her body trying to cover up as much as she could. She heard the guy who move over towards her and he got down in front of her on one knee and put of his large hands on her arm.  
"Love are you okay?….He didn't hurt you to bad did he?" he said in a deep voice that she recognized but it didn't hit her where from until she looked up at his face. It couldn't be?  
She was brought out of her thoughts when he brought a paper towel to her lip and gently dabbed away some of the blood and folded it looking at the bruise on her jaw and the black eye forming. She looked at him dead in the eyes and instantly felt like she was going to be sick and she got a chill. It was who she thought it would know those eyes and features swallowed hard seeing him take his jacket off and put it over her shoulders and helped her to her feet.  
"Th..thank you" she managed to say as he leaned down picking up her keys and looked at her and smiled at her.  
"You don't need to thank me, any decent man would have done the same. I couldn't let any man harm a woman" he said causing her to smile slightly feeling her lip sting.  
"Do you want to call the police?" he asked her but nodded when she shook her head no.  
"No, I just want to forget about this and go home" Liz finally said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.  
"Do you live close by? I can make sure you get home safe if you'd like?" he asked causing her to smile.  
She had just meet the guy and he was already offering to follow to make sure she was okay and she didn't even want to think about what would have happened had he not heard her muffled felt safe being near him.  
"Yeah I live right around the corner in one of the new condos" she looked at him and saw him smile which confused her.  
"The one that has all the walking paths and the lake? I just moved into one of them. Since we are going to the same place I won't take no for an answer, but I never got your name" he said looking down at the blonde.  
"Elizabeth,but everyone calls me Liz" she said seeing him smile.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you then Liz despite the circumstances. I'm Stuart but everyone calls me Stu or Wade" he said noticing her mumble something.  
"What was that?" he asked confused causing her to look up at him.  
"I…I know.I mean I know who you are" Liz said seeing him give her a soft smile noticing several people staring at them as they walked by.  
"Then I'm lucky. It's getting late and I have a feeling if you don't head home there's going to be a lot of questions from everyone walking by. Are you okay to drive? If not I can always take you home" he said handing her keys when she assured him she was.  
Once she got in her car and she took a deep breath trying to take in everything that happened. Wade Barrett has just saved her from lord knows what the man planned and she couldn't even begin to understand it all. She saw him pull up beside her in his SUV and rolled down his window so she could see it was him and waved. She smiled before turning her car on and pulling out and looked behind her to see he was close behind. It all seemed surreal to her as she drove up to her condo and pulled into the driveway and saw him pull up behind her. She grabbed her bag and her phone and got out locking her car and jumped feeling him put his hand on her back.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you Liz" Stu said causing her to relax.  
He was surprised that she was just a few down from him but was glad because she seemed like a genuinely nice girl and he wouldn't mind seeing her again. She looked up at him not really sure what to say. It was all too much to even understand. She realized how she must have looked with his jacket on considering it almost completely covered her shorts and the arms were covering her hands.  
"I really can't thank you enough. You have no idea how relieved I am you came when you did" she said looking down realizing just how big a man he was.  
"Do you know him or was it just some pervert going after the first women he could?" he asked hoping it wasn't a boy friend she'd have to deal with again.  
"No, I knew who it was but I don't know him. I work at a club and he was there tonight and grabbed me and was trying to get me there,I punched him in the face to get him to let me go. I guess he waited and followed me, but now I'm glad I stopped and didn't just come right home" she said seeing him nod in agreement as they walked up to her door.  
"I just moved in a few places down so if you need anything don't hesitate to come by, I'll be around quiet a bit" he said causing her to look at him oddly until she remembered what had happened just a few days before.  
"Oh your arm, do you know how long you'll be out? It was painful to watch I can't imagine" Liz asked curious.  
"Obviously it hurt like hell from my 't know much more until I go in tomorrow and they do an MRI and all but I know there's damage so I'll be out for a while. I knew as soon as I did it. Will probably need surgery" he said causing her to feel horrible for him and forget about all that had happened.  
"I'm sure there really isn't anything much I can say but I'm sure you'll come back and dominate just as much of not more. Must be bittersweet though with it being so close to Mania and it being here so close to home,well were you live now" she said seeing him take a deep breath.  
"Yeah no time is good to get injured but it being so close to Mania and it being in Miami it's a constant reminder of what I can't do but I'll have my time" he said seeing her smile.  
"That I'm sure of. Wade Barrett always has been the kind of man to take what he wants after all" Liz said making him chuckle.  
She stood and took a deep breath and looked at him and realized it was getting pretty late and she needed sleep and she could imagine he needed some rest. She looked down when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.  
"Hey,I really appreciate everything you did to help me and I mean since we are neighbors and your going to be around let me write my number you need anything just give me a call or whatever" Liz said smiling before opening her front door and motioned for him to follow her.  
They walked in and she lead him to her kitchen where she dropped her bag on the counter and grabbed a pen and piece of paper from a basket and scribbled her name and number down. She clicked the pen and dropped it back into the basket and handed him the paper and noticed him smile before slipping it into his pocket.  
"Clearly you already know where I live and feel special I don't let just any guy come in my place. Usually takes several dates, or being an old friend but since you got that creep off me I'll make an exception" she said smirking feeling more herself.  
"Trust me I'm the same way. Then again no one has been in my new place but my buddies who helped me move my things in. I always end up with the girl who tries to take something and turn into clingy or just want to say they got Barrett" Stu said noticing her roll her eyes a little and smile before going to take off his jacket.  
"Don't worry about giving that back, I'll get it some other time.I know where you live now so I can find you easily" he said with a wink causing her to laugh.  
"Yeah well I know where YOU live too so don't try to pull the leave something at the girls house just for an excuse to come back doesn't work on me several have tried that and when they came back I shoved their item at them and shut,well slammed the door in their shocked face" she said leading the way back to the front door smirking.  
"I'll keep that in mind incase I ever leave anything around I'll see you some other time. You sure you're alright though?" he asked causing her to smile up at him.  
"I'm fine. Nothing some sleep and a shower can't fix" she smiled trying to assure him she was okay even though she was still shaken up over it all.  
"If you say Liz" he said before turning and walking out and towards his car but he was stopped when he heard movement behind him and turned to see her walking up to him.  
"Goodnight Stu, and thank you" she said before leaning up and hugging him before kissing him on the cheek before turning and running back into her house and shutting the door.  
Once inside she couldn't help but smile and feel kind of foolish for acting like this but he was so sweet and he'd in a way been her hero. She held the jacket she was still in and smiled before going up to her room to change. She looked out and saw where his SUV was parked and smiled seeing he really was just a couple down from her. She had been curious who the new neighbor was but she wasn't home when he'd been moving in so it was more than a pleasant surprise. She took off his jacket and laid it on the end of her bed before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Feeling the steaming water run over her and surround her was what she needed. It felt good to be clean and it let her clear her mind for the time being. After about half an hour she got out and put on her tank top and shorts and brushed her wet hair out looking in the mirror. Her lip was swollen and she had a large bruise on her jaw and cheek. She wasn't looking forward to explaining to Cassie how it happened but knew when they saw each other she'd have to. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard a bag outside and glass shattering and rushed to the window and her jaw dropped. The same man who had attacked her was outside and had bashed in the driver's side window to Stu's SUV that was sitting on the street. Without even thinking she slid on her sneakers and rushed down the stairs and looked around and saw a fireplace poker and grabbed it before opening her door and rushed out towards the man. Just as she got to him he turned seeing her rushing at him and smirked.  
"Well isn't this cute. You think your bad because you have something? You wouldn't hit 's your hero now bitch? He's probably in there fucking some bitch. Then again you're out here so maybe he has some sense after all" he said stepping towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz glared at him as he lunged at her but she moved out-of-the-way in time and brought her knee hard into his stomach causing him to drop the bat and double over. He looked up and she charged him knocking him into the SUV and knead him as hard as she could in his nuts causing him to drop to his knees. In the process she dropped the poker and turned to grab it but he grabbed at her leg and pulled her down to the ground and tried getting on top of her. She reached out and struggled but was able to grabbed the poker and hit him in the face with it. He stumbled backwards and stood looking shocked for a minute feeling blood. Before he could make another move she spun around him and pulling the poker across his throat pulling from behind dropping him to his knees.

Stu laid in his bed thinking about everything that had happened when he was jarred at the sound of yelling just outside his house. He stood up slipping into shoes and rushed to his front door opening it to see Liz and the man who had assaulted her earlier struggling. He was shocked when he saw her hit the man with something metal and even more when she started to choke him out with it. He rushed over seeing his truck's tires slashed and the windshield and drivers window busted out completely. He rushed to Liz and grabbed her pulling her off the man. She fought him until he told her to calm down and she realized it was him. She turned looking at him and smiled before rushing forward grabbing the poker as the man tried to stubble away and as she got to him brought the poker down as hard as she could stabbing it into his lower leg dropping him instantly.

"Don't you EVER mess with me or my friends again" she said standing over him in such a calm way that it sent chills up Stu's spine.

She looked down at the man who wreaked of alcohol and smirked before grabbing the poker and pulling it out suddenly smirking down at him as he stood limping badly and took off. She looked over seeing Stu who stood looking completely shocked.

"Hey I'm not some completely helpless woman and when someone screws with me or my friends I don't let them get away with it and I can promise you he will NEVER do what he did to me to anyone else after my little parting gift I gave him" Liz said smirking as she rested the poker on her shoulder and put her other hand on her hip.

"If my car wasn't so fucked up I'd find that incredible hot" Stu said causing her to laugh.

She shook her head and walked over to where his car was. When she got to it she heard pieces of glass crunch under her feet. The perv had really done a job on the truck and she felt horrible because if not for her it wouldn't have happened. She heard Stu cussing and looked over at him.

"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to get anywhere now? My tires are slashed and I can't drive with the windows smashed, I have to go to the doctors later today now I have no way!" Stu said pacing until Liz put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, it could be worse, he didn't put anything in the tank or fucked with the body. Windows and tires can be replaced. Hell I'll help if you want considering it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. As far as the doctors I'll take you it's the least I can do" she said seeing his expression soften.

"I can't ask you to drive me around to my appointments. I have no idea how much I'm going to have to do.I'm sure I can just call for a cab" he said trying to reason with her.

"Stu, I said I'd take you and I wont take no for an answer.I'm not asking you I'm telling you.I don't have work for few days, so I'm free anyways and it's my fault all of this is happened" she said seeing him look at her oddly.

"You're certainly a commanding little thing aren't you?" he said shaking his head smiling slightly.

"Always have been,always will be so just come over when you're ready to go I should be up if not give me a call and I'll get you there" she said smiling seeing him nod.

"Now can I please get some sleep? A girl needs her beauty sleep and now I have plans."She said making a face at him and smiling.

"Yes, go get some rest,and please promise me you'll never go off on me like you did that bastard" Stu said smiling seeing her laugh.

"Don't give me a reason to and we will be alright. Oh and Stu, I'm not that little" Liz winking and smirked before turning and walking back to her house.

Liz rolled over in bed the next morning groaned .She was sore and everything that had happened came rushing back and she laid back and shut her eyes. She had almost been raped by some pervert and not only had she been rescued by her new neighbor but her new neighbor was Wade Barrett and she was going taking him to his appointment. She sat up quickly and grabbed her phone seeing that it was 9 and hoped he hadn't called while she was asleep. She saw a text from an unknown number and opened it and smiled.

-Just wanted to let you know the appointment it at 10:45 and its only a 15 minute drive from here so I should show up a little after 10 and thank you. S.-

She smiled and instantly saved his number to her contacts and sat up and hopping out of the bed. She decided she would go grab something to eat because she was starving considering she never ate anything after work. She grabbed her Ipod and put it into it's dock that connected to a speaker system she had throughout her condo so she could listen no matter where she was. "Back In Time" stared playing and she smiled turning it up as high as she could and danced up to her fridge opening it trying to figure out what she wanted. She decided to skip cooking and just eat some cereal and grabbed the milk and the box setting it on the counter and danced over grabbing a bowl and spoon .

Once she got her cereal and put everything up she moved around dancing as she ate. If anyone saw her they would think she was nuts but this was her way to wake up and get everything flowing while having a little fun. She hummed along and sang in-between bites and turned the tv on to figure out what the weather was going to be like and smiled seeing it was going to be nice. She loved when it was warm but not to hot or humid and it gave her an excuse to buy a ton of new clothe since she'd moved. When she finished eating she started singing along to "Dance Again" and danced up to her room and into her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She grabbed a pair of bright blue shorts she had recently bought and changed into them.

She couldn't figure out what top to wear then spotted her black halter top that was really light and flowed really nice and smiled pulling it on and turned looking into the mirror. She danced into her bathroom and washed her face. She decided not to even try to really cover the bruise and to just keep her makeup simple. She put on some tinted moisturizer and a cheek tint and brushed a little powder on. She looked through and found her go to eyeshadow and swiped on the shimmery beige and grabbed her black eyeliner then her mascara. She smiled putting on some lip balm and heard a knock on her door and turned seeing it was just before 10. She walked down to the door and looked out making sure it was Stu and smiled seeing it was him and opened the door.

"Hey I hope I'm not here to soon I don't want to be in the way I just had nothing to do so I figured I'd come on over.I hope that's okay" he said smiling when he saw her make a face and let him in.

"I was just finishing up getting ready. I should be done pretty fast. Make yourself comfy" she said smiling before bolting back up to her room.

She looked in the mirror relieved her hair wasn't to crazy looking. She grabbed her hair brush and brushed out her long hair and decided just to putt it half up with a braid. She started dancing around her room and singing along when she heard "Scream" start to play not even thinking Stu was downstairs. She moved around her room just having fun and slipped on a couple of bracelets and then turned going to her closet trying decide on shoes. She decided on a pair of sandals with a rhinestone an faux pearl cross on the top of the foot. She slipped them on and started dancing again humming and singing.

"If you want it done right, hope you're read to go all night!" she sang out and turned slamming into someone and looked up realizing it was Stu and looked mortified he was there and what song she was singing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you just was curious what was so fun up here" he said looking down chuckling.

Liz relaxed blushing and laughed nervously. She shook her head seeing him smirking at her then stood with her hands on her hips trying to look serious and poked him in the chest.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to just come into a lady's bedroom without being invited first? I thought Englishmen were supposed to be gentlemen?" Liz said tilting her head staring at him.

"A lady doesn't take a fireplace poker as a weapon so the rules don't apply little lady" he said smirking when she widened her eyes at his comment and slapped his good arm.

"Oh shut up and get out I just need to grab a few things! Go! Go!" she said pushing him out as he laughed then walked back down to the living room.

She took a deep breath shaking her head knowing things were going to be interesting with him around and walked over grabbing her purse and her cellphone hearing it buzz.

-Hey Blondie, I'm waiting. Don't take all night ;)-

"Stu!" Liz yelled before dropping her phone into her bad and turned going down the stairs and found him leaning on the door frame looking at up her.

She shot him a dirty look and walked over turning the music off and then the tv before turning to look at him.

"Well? Stop standing there and get your ass out to the car. I am not a morning person so don't push your luck" she said opening the door and shutting and locking it.

"Well aren't you just sweet. You said you wouldn't take no for an answer so now you have to deal with me." he said seeing her roll her eyes as they got in her car.

"So where is this place?" she asked pulling out of her driveway.

"It's right by the hospital. It's one of the medical buildings right next to it.

Once she knew where she was going the two made small talk all the way to the office. She found the building easily and pulled in a parking spot close to the front.

"If you want to go and come back that's fine. I don't know how long it's going to be" he said looking over at her.

"I really don't have anything to do so I can just sit out in the waiting room. I brought a book so I can just read." she said turning her car off and getting out locking the doors.

Once they were inside the office and he'd checked in they took him right back and she walked out to the commons area and found a place by a large fountain at the center of the building and sat down. She leaned up against a large potted plant and pulled out her book trying to relax a little. She was always reading something when she had free time. She could feel some of the staff staring at her but just shrugged it off and went back to reading. Forty-five minutes later she pulled out her phone checking the time and knew the longer he was in there the worse the news was. She frowned putting her phone back in her bag and noticed someone coming over to her.

"You came in with right?" the woman she recognized as who had checked him in came over taking a seat by her.

"Yeah I was. Is everything okay?" she asked worried something had happened.

"Oh yes! Everything is fine, well I don't know how the appointment is going I was just making sure because all the ladies in the office were talking about how lucky you were to be dating someone like him but how stressful it must be,with him being away so often. You two are such a cute couple" the young woman said smiling.

Liz looked at her a little caught off guard. They though she was his girlfriend? She had come in with him but she didn't think anyone would think they were dating. She laughed slightly seeing the girls confusion.

"Sorry, Stu and I aren't dating. In fact I just meet him last night. He's my new neighbor and he had some car trouble so I offered to help" she said seeing the surprise on the other woman's face.

"Wow the way you two were we all thought you were dating. I wouldn't be surprised if that changes though with the way he looked at you" she said smiling at Liz before heading back to the office leaving her confused.

Liz sat and continued to read after shrugging off what the woman had said. After another half hour passed she sat her book in her lap and closed her eyes just listening to the water. It was really peaceful and quiet and she was thankful there wasn't anyone around bugging her or talking. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm and her eyes shot open seeing Stu sit beside her and she could tell he wasn't happy.

"I have surgery tomorrow at 7 in the morning but I have to get there for prep and all at 5:30. They said I'll be out until July or August depending how things heal up" he said running his hand through his hair.

She just nodded knowing it was killing him to know he'd be out that long and she knew nothing she said would help. She leaned over and hugged him and felt him hug back and she smiled slightly before pulling away.

"What was that for?" Stu asked confused.

"You looked like you needed a hug and I know we just meet but I can already see we are going to be good friends and I take care of my friends. So its 5:30am you have to be at the hospital? Guess I'm waking up early again" she said before grabbing her phone setting the alarm.

"You don't need to take me Liz I'm serious I can't ask you to do that,that's way to early" He said looking over at her only to get her hand over his mouth silencing him.

"Stu,I'm taking you so just shut up. You're my friend and I'm going to help so accept it. I'm really getting tired of people looking at me like I'm some freak show in this place" she said causing him to shake his head and stand grabbing his papers.

"You realize I'm going to have to thank you some way for all of this. How about we go to lunch on me. Anything you want" he said once they were in the car.

"Stu, you really don't need to" Liz said pulling out of the parking spot.

"Then let me steal your line, I wont take no for an answer. I know you must be hungry and I want to be on your good side if you're not a morning person and I have to see you at 5 in the morning" he said smirking causing her to laugh.

"Okay fine, I know a little place near here. We can go there" she said finally giving in seeing him smile.

She couldn't explain why she was so comfortable around him so fast. She usually kept people,especially guys, at arms length for quiet a while, but with Stu it was just instantly comfortable. Maybe because of what he had done for her? That had to be it. She glanced over at him as he was looking out the window tapping his fingers on his leg to the beat of the song. He was extremely handsome in person. Watching him wrestle she always knew he was a huge man and had always thought he was cute but seeing him in person he was much cuter. There was a much more boyish things about him and he looked younger, not as rough. She came to a light and realized she needed to focus on the road and not him and swallowed hard feeling his eyes on her.

"So you said you knew who I was last night" he finally spoke up looking over at her.

"Yeah, I've been a wrestling fan my entire life. My mom was too and she got me hooked when I was little.I've just always loved it. I'm always going to shows. I actually have dragged my friend Cassie with me to a ton of the FCW shows. As weird as it may sound I just feel at home at the shows no matter where it is or what level it is" she said smiling.

"It's not weird at all. Honestly you sound like all of us so I completely understand what you're talking about. I'm kind of surprised though. I don't think I've ever come across someone not in the business that felt like that" he said looking over at her.

He couldn't help but be attracted to her. She wasn't the type he usually went for at all. He usually liked the darker girls and dark hair but there was something about her that was just so fascinating. She was fun and carefree but she had a dark and down right vicious side that he'd seen the night before. He knew she had been through something and he wanted to learn as much about her as he could. He'd never seen someone with hair the color of hers. It looked like different shades of gold and absolutely shined when the sun hit it. She wasn't small either but she clearly worked out and was athletic, but wasn't like some little toothpick like so many of the girls seemed to be. She was built how he thought a real woman should be and she had a smile that was infectious. He realized he had been staring at her when she snapped her fingers in front of his face and flicked him on the forehead and laugh.

"Earth to Stu, I said we're here" Liz said laughing at his expression as she got out the car.

Once they were shown to their seats they looked over the menu and she looked around feeling eyes on them and glanced seeing a ton of people look then look away and say something to who they were with. She kicked him under the table to get his attention.

"Why is everyone staring at us like this?" she leaned close to him so only he could hear her.

"Love, if you're going to be my friend you're going to get used to it. Trust me it's unnerving at first but you'll get used to it. If it gets to bad I'll just glare at them and that usually makes them back off" he said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Liz smiled at him and they had a nice lunch just talking and getting to know each other. She was really enjoying herself and she found herself completely forgetting about all the looks they were getting. She was completely at ease with him and he really seemed to be enjoying himself. She didn't mind when fans would come up and she actually found it really cute how nice he was with all of them and was more than happy to take pictures or sign anything. He looked over at her giving her an odd look and she smirked.

"What's that look for?" he finally asked once they were left in peace.

"It's cute" she said crossing her arms seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"Cute? What is cute?" he asked confused.

"You,well how you are with your fans. You're so nice with them" she said smiling seeing him laugh.

Once Stu had paid and they left they decided to walk around some so he could pick up some things he would need after his surgery so he wouldn't have to go out and get it when all he wanted to do was sleep. They had fun and decided to head back home and once home Liz parked in her driveway and carried a few of his bags over to his condo.

"You realize since you've seen my place I think it's only fair you show me yours" she said poking his side as he got out his keys.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be at my place a lot?" he asked letting her in and turning on the lights.

"Hmmm well because I probably will be. You might as well give me a key so you don't have to keep letting me in. Or I could always come in the back door?" she said laughing.

"Liz, there is a fence, you can't just walk right into my yard" he said setting the bags down on the counter.

"Oh come on Stu. Like I wouldn't figure something out" she said smirking.

"Why do I get the feeling you already know a way into my yard?" He asked looking at her amused.

"Because you're smart and I do. Walk in your back yard and wait. I'll show you" She said with a wink and walked out the front door closing it.

Stu shook his head chuckling as he walked to the sliding door that let out into his yard and heard movement along the fence. He stood watching and hear her trying to rattle something then heard her cussing and he couldn't help but laugh. He stopped laughing when he suddenly saw her sandals being slung over the fence then saw her head peek up over it and she waved once she was sitting on one of the thick wooden poles to give it support. She then lowered herself and looked at him and took a bow and picked up her sandals and strutted over to him.

"I knew the girl who lived here before you and she was always getting locked out so we found an alternative way in. I guess they fixed my old route into the yard. Several of the board used to be loose and you could jiggle them and you,well I doubt you could, but I could wiggle my way in" she said making him laugh.

"You are a very interesting woman Liz. I'm glad I meet you and we're neighbors.I do have one question though" He said following her back into the house.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" she turned looking at him crossing her arms.

"Since you're going to be over here and I'm having surgery would you at least put on a nurse costume and be my personal nurse?" he smirked seeing the shocked look on her face and her blush.

"Stu! You perv! I may help you but I most certainly will NOT wear a nurses costume, even though I do have one" she said winking at him before turning and hopping up so she was sitting on the counter.

"Wait, you have a nurse costume?" he asked walking up so he was in front of her.

"That I do and many others. My work has themed night once a month and we have to dress up to fit it and I have tons from Halloween and all" she said leaning forward seeing his interest peak.

"You're work? You never did tell me what it is you do" he asked curious with what she'd just told him.

"I work at Park Lane. I'm one of the bartenders I know you didn't think I was a stripper did you?" she asked smirking down at him.

"Me? Never, I'm a gentleman after all,though I can't lie I wouldn't mind seeing some of those costumes sometime" he grinned seeing her smirk down at him.

Before she could respond someone was ringing his doorbell and she sat and watched him stand and make his way over to the door and despite not being able to see who it was she could tell they were friends. A minute later Stu came back with 3 of his friends, 3 men Liz knew exactly who they were.

"Liz I'd like you to meet a few of my friends, This is Drew, PJ, and Heath, but I have a feeling you already knew that. Guys this is Liz, my neighbor and the girl who's been helping me today"

"Well damn you didn't tell me you had a neighbor that looked like this!" Heath said only to receive a slap upside the head from Stu causing all the guys to laugh.

"Well I appreciate it though I didn't realize I'd been a topic of discussion. Anything else you want to share with me Stu?" she grinned causing the guys to laugh.

"You found your self a feisty one Stu. I'm not sure you're going to be able to handle someone like her" Drew spoke up and locked eyes with her causing her to swallow hard and wasn't able to break the stare until PJ spoke up.

"Hey it's not his fault she came with the house. That's always a plus if you ask me. A fun neighbor comes in handy though I question if you can handle a girl like her" he said causing her to laugh.

"Guys, I'm not trying to handle her, get your minds out of the gutter and Drew stop staring at her chest I know how you are" he said calling his best friend out.

"Hey, be nice I'd be staring too if I was him. I mean I can't exactly hide 'em Stu" she said causing Stu to choke on his drink.

"I think I'm going to like this one.I might have to come over more often" Drew said moving over and draping an arm over her shoulder.

Liz looked at Stu then at Drew surprised. She never thought she would ever be in this situation. Girls everywhere would kill to be where she was now with the guys she was with. She felt incredibly nervous with Drew so close and she tried not to let him or any of the guys notice she was. She had seen Drew many times and had a bit of a back and forth at shows when she was still living at home. She bit her lip and realized he was looking at her oddly and Stu,Heath, & PJ all noticed.

"I know you, I've seen you aren't from here are you?" Drew said moving to look at her better.

"Uh no, I just moved here just about 2 years ago" she said unsure and refused to make eye contact with him.

"You're from Virginia aren't you. Around Norfolk & Hampton?" he said standing up causing her to look up and lock eyes with him and the expression on his face changed instantly knowing who she was. He would know her eyes anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

"It is you! Stu it's her! SHE is the girl I always told you about when we were there! The one who wouldn't ever back down and Taryn flipped out on me 's the one online always fighting for me!" he said stunned that she was sitting in his best friends kitchen.

Liz looked around seeing all the guys look at her and felt like she was in under a microscope. She swallowed hard and shifted trying not to make eye contact with anyone but decided she should say something.

"I hope she didn't flip out on you to bad. I wouldn't want to cause anyone trouble though it seems to follows me" she said causing Drew to look up surprised.

"Wasn't anything I couldn't handle. If anything I wish it happened sooner so things wouldn't have gotten as bad as they did. She thought we had a "thing" and flipped out because I had asked a few of the guys to try and spot you so I'd know where you were when I came out and then after when I came backstage she thought I was WAY to happy and was upset we "stared at each other for far to long" so she chewed me out in front of everyone. I just found it funny which only made it worse" he said smiling seeing her look relieved.

"But thank you, I've wanted to thank you for a while. You were always cheering for me and fighting for me when no one else was and hell I think you drove Vince and the entire creative team mad with turning everything to "Where's Drew!"I don't know how you did it but hell it worked" he said smiling and suddenly pulled her into a hug burring his face in her hair.

"Drew stop mauling the poor girl she doesn't need a damn Scot crushing her" Stu spoke up sounding annoyed.

"Aww man he's just thanking her it's not like he's trying to hook up with the girl, just chill man" Heath spoke up slapping his friend on the back.

Drew let go of Liz and let her down so she was standing beside him. She looked at Stu and smiled and could tell his mind was still occupied but she assumed it was everything to do with his surgery. She walked over to him and plopped down in his lap surprising him and smirked.

"Don't worry you're still my favorite and you get to see me around 4:45 in the a lucky few can say that" she said draping an arm around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek making him laugh.

"So wait you two just meet last night and you're already like this? Why Couldn't I have moved in here" PJ said making everyone laugh.

The entire group sat around talking for a while getting to know Liz and she instantly hit it off with all of Stu's friends. They were all really nice but she couldn't help but feel nervous when Drew would look at her. Several times he bruised against her and she glanced at him not sure how to take it. She was sitting on the large couch in-between Stu and Drew watching tv and talking and felt his hand brush against her thigh and she swallowed hard.

"So guys, I'm starving. What do you guys say about ordering some pizza?" She said looking around at them and saw them all nod.

"I just have to run over to my house. The number's on my fridge I'll order and be right back" she said smiling before taking off out the front door before anyone could say anything else.

Once she was outside Stu turned and looked at Drew giving him an odd look. They all had seen how he was acting which was not his normal behavior around girls. They had a feeling something was going on in his head but they could never be sure with him.

"Drew, what has been with you since you got here? You've been acting all weird around Liz and staring at her and brushing up against her. You nearly mauled the poor girl when you realized she was "THE" girl" Stu said giving him and odd look.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to be nice to her" Drew said trying to brush it off.

"Don't even try that with me you have a thing for her don't you" Heath spoke up laughing.

"I don't know her, but you all know I always wanted to get to know her. She's different from any other fan or girl I've come across and she doesn't back down from me when I stare her down. That's why Taryn flipped out on me. She was pissed at how we were locking eyes and honestly if she hadn't been there or it hadn't been so soon after we'd gotten married I wanted to have them pull her aside so I could talk to her. Every time I've seen her I've wanted to but after the show she just disappears. She's different though.I don't know what it is,she just seems,I don't know" he said frustrated.

"You really had a thing for her since you saw her back in 2010 haven't you?" PJ spoke up seeing Drew run his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I have but I never thought I'd actually meet her and not like this. I could see it the first time but it became really obvious to at the houseshow and then this last time I saw her" he said seeing Stu shake his head and his jaw clench.

Before anyone could say anything else they heard to door swing open and turned to look and see her carrying several different types of drinks and laughed.

"What the hell guys would someone stop laughing at me and help before there is a mess all over the floor!" she said making a face at them and Drew stood up and rushed over taking the drinks out of her arms making her smile up at him.

"Thanks, at least someone is a gentleman out of the bunch of you" she said sticking her tongue out at the rest of them.

Once Drew helped her carry the drinks into the kitchen she stopped him before they went back in with the other guys and pulled him aside and smiled up at him. She had a devious grin and he couldn't figure out what she was up.

"Okay so your from Scotland" she said crossing her arms.

"Well I think the accent is a give away and I know you know quiet a bit about me so why are you asking" he asked curious.

"Okay so I thought I'd do something to remind you of home and maybe a former girlfriend or two?" she said causing him to scrunched up his face completely confused.

Before he could even ask she looked at him and pulled a headband out from under her top and put it on and he realized it had sheep ears and she started baaing like a sheep and skipped around causing his jaw to drop and he lunged at her but she ducked and ran out into the main room and turned when she thought there was enough space and started baaing at him again and turned shaking her but at him causing everyone to start laughing. He chased her around until he thought he finally had her cornered and she flicked him between the eyes and dropped down sliding between his legs and took off again. She thought she had lost him and looked around confused when she didn't see him and turned just in time to see him lunging at her. He grabbed her but both tumbled over the chair and fell to the floor with him on top of her. The other guys stood and rushed over to make sure she was okay and found both laying on the floor laughing. She pushed him off her onto his back and rolled over so she was sitting on his chest and took off the headband and put it on him and smirked.

"Awww you look so cute now!" she said pulling out her phone snapping a picture showing him what he looked like.

"You can NOT post that anywhere!" he said looking up at her wide-eyed.

"Don't worry it will go in my private collection of possible blackmail photos. Though you do look adorable" She looked down laughing seeing him roll his eyes.

They heard to doorbell ring and Liz jumped up reaching into her back pocket pulling out money and dragged Heath with her to the door to help carry the food. She paid the delivery guy and carried a couple of boxes and a few smaller boxes into the kitchen seeing the guys look at her like she was crazy.

"What? I didn't know how much you guys would eat so I made sure there was enough and I wanted hot wings. Besides if there's any leftover Stu has food while he's recovering. I like to make sure my friends are well taken care of" she said smiling at Stu.

"Now guys it's time to stop standing around talking,shut up, and eat!" she said laughing at their faces before grabbing a plate and getting hers and jumped to claim her seat.

They all ate and talked while watching some dvd's until it was getting late. They all planned to come by and see him once his got out of surgery and Liz got all their numbers and texted them so they'd have hers. It was nice to have some new people she could hang out with and they were all really sweet and a lot of fun so she had no doubt they would end up good friends. She noticed the guys watching Drew quiet a bit and he had been looking at her on and off all night. They all sat around and Stu clearly was worried even if he wouldn't admit it. She had moved so she was by him and had started to doze off while they were watching some old matches and fell asleep leaning on him. After a while she felt someone gently shaking her and saying her name and woke up to feel Stu's arm around her and him smiling at her.

"Hey it's getting late and you need to get some rest. I need to try too so why don't you head on home. Heath and PJ already left" He said seeing her sit up and stretch.

"Yeah I probably should if I want to wake up in time to get you there" she said as both stood up.

"If you want I can walk you back to your house?" Drew spoke up coming back in from taking out the trash noticing Stu glare at him.

"Uh yeah that's fine.I guess I'll see you in a few hours Stu. Get some sleep and don't worry I know its going to go well and you'll be back before you know it" she said reaching up giving him a hug and smiled at him before saying good night.

She grabbed her bag and said good night again before heading outside and found Drew waiting. He turned around and smiled at her and she felt nervous but he really did seem like a sweet guy. He looked down at her and could tell something was very different about her from when he'd last seen her but he was glad he was getting the chance to find out.

"Hey I'll probably be at the hospital so I can keep you company tomorrow since its one of my few days I'm lucky to have off. I am glad he has a friend like you who happens to be a neighbor to look out for him" he said causing her to smile as they walked down the driveway.

"Yeah It's my day off too and I don't want him alone with no one there when he comes out and who knows how long it will take. I mean it's a pretty standard procedure but I know I'd want a friend to be there when I came out even though he hasn't said anything I can tell he's nervous about it" she said looking over at him.

"Yeah he's never really been one to admit he was scared or worried about something, but if you know him well enough you can see it just in how he acts.I'm honestly surprised that he warmed up to you so fast and I don't mean that to sound mean. He usually just keeps a bit of a wall up until he gets to know someone better" Drew said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm the same way but he literally saved me from a pervert so he's kind of an exception" she said shrugging seeing the confusion on his face.

"He saved you from some pervert? What do you mean? I know he helped you with a situation but he never explained it" he asked as they got to her door.

"Well I work at Park Lane and this guy kept hitting on me and wouldn't take the hint I wasn't interested. He grabbed me, I punched him, end of story. Well evidently he followed me because when I stopped at the corner store the guy attacked me and if Stu didn't hear me and come when he did well I think you get the idea. We talked a little and then realized we were neighbors. Later last night after we'd separated I heard noises and the freak was going at Stu's truck and I took off and one thing lead to another and I stabbed the guy in the leg with a fireplace poker and sent him running" she finished and saw the look of shock on Drew's face and she wasn't sure what to say and looked down and jumped when she felt his fingers gently brush against her jaw.

"That's where the bruise came from isn't it?" he asked seeing her eyes drop before looking back up at him.

"Yeah, he slammed me up against the car and I yelled out the first chance I got but he hit me and ripped my shirt" she said unsure of how to react to the way he brushed his thumb over the bruised skin.

"I would have ripped his head of if it had been me. I can't stand a man who'd ever put his hand on a lady. That's not a man at all for doing such a thing to you" he said seeing her smile slightly and leaned down and kissed her gently letting his hand drop to her neck.

When he pulled back he could see the surprised look on her face and suddenly got worried he'd really messed up. She looked up at him and blinked before looking down clearly not knowing what to say or how to respond. Liz couldn't even think and her mind was blank. Had he really just kissed her?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have. I just, I wanted to do that since that first show. You fascinate me and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.I'm sorry" he said backing away from her pushing his hair back.

"Drew, you don't need to apologize for kissing me. Honestly, I was always curious what it would be like to kiss you since then too. I mean after all you do have very thin lips" she smirked and poked him playfully seeing him relax.

"Hey they may be thin but I've very skilled at everything I do" he smirked winking at her causing her to blush and laugh a little.

"You look really tired so I'll let you go. I should see you at the hospital so we can keep each other company then" he said smiling at her.

"Of course, now go get some sleep" she laughed seeing him make a face.

Once they had said goodnight and she had gone inside she decided to text him so he'd have her number in his phone. She tried to think what would be perfect to say so he'd know it was her and got a devious grin when something came to mind.

-Baaaaaaaah baby baaah-

She laughed hitting send and walked up to her room and changed out of her clothes and into her tank top and shorts to sleep in. She washed her face and walked back into the room and heard her phone buzzing and picked it up.

- Oh you wish I was there with you so don't even try saying you don't-

-Drew,oh Drew what will I ever do with you?-

-Hopefully some very naughty things?-

-Drew! I swear you are a perv now shut up and go to bed I need my beauty sleep!-

-Okay fine but you don't need the "beauty sleep" you already are Liz-

-Goodnight pretty boy-

She hit send and couldn't help but smile. He was a major flirt but he was a really sweet guy underneath it all and he had kissed her and was now saying she was beautiful. She laid down in her bed and soon fell sound asleep.

Around 4 in the morning Liz heard her phone going off and rolled over looking at the clock and ran her hands over her face. She got up and roamed into the bathroom deciding taking a quick shower should help wake her up and get her going. She wasn't going to worry about looking nice or anything this early in the morning so getting ready wouldn't take much time, She hopped in the shower and washed her hair quickly and stood under the water feeling her body start to wake up. Once she got out and dried off she pulled her hair up so it would be out of her face and changed into some like sweat pants and a tank top and some flip flops. She frowed seeing here eyes looked bloodshot and walked back in putting some eye drops in before roaming downstairs not even wanting to look at food this early. She walked over grabbing a glass and poured some ice tea hoping the caffeine would kick in by the time she had to drive and pulled her phone out of her pocket and decided to text Stu and make sure he was up.

-If you're not up wake your ass up or I'll come pull you out of bed myself-

She hit send and waited a few minutes until she heard her phone going off and she picked it back up.

-Love it's not right to make threats you don't plan on going through with-

-Who said I wasn't going to do it?-

-I'd love to see you try to get me out of bed-

-Be careful what you ask for Stu lol-

She slipped her phone in her pocket,grabbed her bag and locked her house up and went to her car putting her back on the floor out of sight locking it and slipped her keys in her pocket. She walked around to the back of his yard and climbed up and over the fence without and issue and smirked finding the back door unlocked. She walked in and slipped her shoes off at the bottom of the stairs before carefully going up and stopped to listen and smirked hearing a fan and moved along the wall and peaked through the partly opened door and spotted him laying on the bed. She could tell his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving around. She slowly slipped in making sure that he didn't hear her. She moved over to him and he still hadn't moved and she grinned before standing next to the bed and shrieked when he reached up and grabbed her and pinned her down.

"Like I said I'd love to see you try to get me out of bed" he smirked looking down at her.

She looked at him shocked and then realized he must have just taken a shower because his hair was still wet and then she looked down seeing he still had his towel wrapped around his waist. She looked back up at him when water dripped down on her she looked him dead in the eyes and smirked before pushing him over and leaning over him so now she was pinning him down.

"Stu I told you to be ready and I meant it.I know you are worried, but trust me I know you'll be okay and I'll be around to keep you company" she said smirking at the look on his face since she was pinning him.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're enjoying yourself a little to much now with me pinning you Stu" she laughed seeing him at a loss for words.

"You're the one pinning a man who's just got a towel around his waist.I'd say you're the one liking this too much considering you're still on top of me love" he saw her relax slightly before flipping around so he was pinning her again but much closer.

Before she could react he leaned down pulling her into a kiss. She wasn't sure how to react but soon found herself giving in and kissing him back and ran her hands up his back feeling the muscles flex at her touch. She ran a hand up grabbing his hair deepening the kiss feeling him push against her and ran her free hand down his back letting her nails drag against his skin causing him to let out a low growl. She arched up pushing against him kissing him deeper until they heard the front door close and she pushed him off her and shot up off the bed leaving him sitting in his towel.

"Bennett you said to get over here and wake you up in time so you owe me!" Drew shouted up and looked down spotting the sandals Liz had been in the night before.

Liz stood looking at Stu before bolting down the stairs nearly slamming into Drew and tripped. Before she knew it he caught her and had her back on her feet and was looking at her confused.

"He said I couldn't get him out of bed so I took the challenge" she said trying to act as normal as she could after what had happened.

"And how did you get in here in the first place?" he asked looking as she walked over and flopped down in one of the large chairs.

"Oh, I climbed the fence and came in the back door. He's just getting dressed so he should be down soon" she said seeing him shake his head and smile sitting down across from her.

"Getting dressed? and you were up there why?" he asked seeing her look at him like she'd done something wrong.

"Oh, well I tried to pounce him to make sure he was awake and the bastard was pretending to be asleep" she said laughing seeing him shake his head.

"Hold on why are you even hear? You could have taken him and I could be sleeping now" she said hitting him in the arm.

"I had no idea I would be able to. It was all a matter of if I could or couldn't and well I can if you want to go back to bed?" he asked seeing her smile slightly.

"It's fine I'm up and I don't mind and I promised him I would be there so I'll be there.I'm glad you'll be there to since you're like family for him and he doesn't have any of his actual family over here and I know you can't be here all the time with having to go on the road so it's good to have someone who can be" she said seeing him node before looking at the clock.

They sat talking more for a few minutes before Stu came down and joined them. He sat down by Drew and looked over at Liz and looked back at Drew trying to not think about what had happened between them. He knew there was something about her the minute he locked eyes with her and he just couldn't help himself.

"So I guess we should get going" Stu finally said seeing her nod.

"Yeah I'll meet you there I want to stop and grab something before I head there" Drew said as they walked outside and Stu locked up.

Once they separated and Drew went on his way a head of them Stu and Liz walked over and got in her turned to look at him and could see the nerves really kicking in and grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly seeing him smile.

"I know you're worried but nothing is going to happen. You'll be fine and I'll be there to poke you when you come out " she said making him laugh.

"Thank you I know we just meet the other day but I'm glad you are going to be there" he said seeing her smile as they drove.  
She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous for him and kept reassuring herself everything would be fine. She was honestly really starting to care about him and she hadn't felt like this in a long time and after the kiss she knew he was feeling something to,or at least she hoped. The rest of the ride was silent and when they pulled up they saw Drew's truck and she pulled in beside him. They got out and went in and he was lead back to get prepped and they were shown to the waiting room and told they'd be able to see him before he went back.

"Hey I thought you might want something so I picked a couple of things up" he said holding up a bag as they sat down.

She couldn't help but laugh a little at the face he made and reached in handing her a Redbull and she looked at him funny.

"What? These things are my life force to get me up and going some days" he said making her smile before popping open the can and taking a sip.

"Trust me I know all to well. My fridge is usually full of them" she said smiling and sitting back trying to relax a little.

They sat and talked for a bit before they were told they could come back and see him while he was waiting to be taken in. Liz always hated hospitals and it reminded her of when she was younger and when to visit her grandmother. She took a deep breath trying to compose herself and walked in and saw him sitting in the bed and walked over and sat beside him.

"Aww I already get visitors? Can't say I mind though I would hope for two lovely ladies,then again Drew you could count for a lady with that hair" he said making Liz laugh and Drew roll his eyes at him.

"Hmm then I guess I'm the only "lady" here so that means I'm the only one who can do this" she said smirking and leaded over and planted a soft kiss on his lips and smiled.

"For good luck even though I know you don't need it. You'll do just fine and come out your normal goofy self" she said smiling as he hooked and arm around her.

"Hey why don't I get a kiss like that!" Drew asked jokingly despite part of him wishing she would.

"If,and I hope you don't ever need it,but if you need surgery you'll get a kiss too until then shut up I have a patient to focus on" she said smiling over at Stu who couldn't help but smirk.

They sat and talked a bit after a nurse came in and started the anesthesia. He clearly started to get drowsy and Drew said he'd see him soon before stepping out to take a looked over at him and saw Liz pushed one of his loose curls out of his face and smiled before leaning down kissing him softly.

"What was that for love?" he asked drowsily.

"Until I see you later and you have a new scar to show me" she smiled seeing him sink deeper to sleep and she leaned down kissing his forehead.

The nurse came back seeing that he was out and smiled at Liz telling her they'd come out and let them know when he was coming out. She thanked her and walked out into the hall out to the waiting room. She found Drew waiting and smiled seeing him and walked over sitting on the sofa next to him. Despite drinking several things she was dead tired and he could tell.

"Here, eat something" he said handing her some cut up fruit he picked up.

"Thanks, I didn't eat anything this morning. When I got up it was just way to early" she said opening the container.

"Yeah I figured, plus we might be here a while and it's better than anything they have in these places" he said stealing a grape out of her cup.

"Yeah I hate hospitals. They just give me bad vibes. Maybe I've watched one to many paranormal shows but there is just this heavy atmosphere and I hate it" she said seeing him look at her strangely.

"You watch all those shows too? I've always been fascinated by it. I mean growing up in Scotland you're surrounded by layers and layers of history so it's more accepted and just kind of part of life" he said seeing her pull her feet up under her trying to relax.

"Yeah I've always been drawn to all of it. When you've seen and felt things for as long as you can remember its just normal and it was always like that growing up for me. My mom is the same way and she got my into all of it" she said looking over at him seeing him smile over at her.

"You look really tired Liz. You can go to sleep if you want. If they come out I'll wake you up" he said seeing her yawn and blink a few times trying to wake herself up.

"I can't there really isn't any place to here" she said looking down at her phone and closed her eyes for a second.

"Just lean against me. I've been told I make a good pillow" he said making her smile.

"Thanks Drew" she said closing up the package and tossed it into the trash can near by.

She moved closer to him and leaded up against him and he draped his arm over her shoulders and it took no time for her to fall asleep. He looked down when he said something and she didn't respond and smiled seeing her sound asleep. He picked up his jacket with his free hand and draped it over her and brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. She looked so peaceful and he couldn't help but take a picture of her sleeping. He leaned his head back and soon drifted to sleep himself.

When he woke up he looked down at his watch seeing about an hour and a half had passed and looked down seeing Liz was still sound asleep. She'd curled up closer to him and had her arm draped over his stomach. He ran his hand over his face and sat back hoping things were going well and responded to several texts. A while later the nurse came out and said he'd been taken to his room and told him the number and that they could go up any time. Once she had left he gently nudged Liz and she whoke up and looked at him confused before sitting up looking worried.

"Don't worry, the nurse just told me we can go up to his room that he should be coming to any time now and that everything went great" he said seeing her relax.

"That's great news. Come on I don't want him to think we took off or anything if he wakes up and we are nowhere to be found" she said standing up grabbing her bag as Drew picked up his jacket and the bag he had.

He lead the way and they easily found his room and she smiled seeing he was just starting to come to. His arm was bandaged up and she looked at the bulletin board showing when they expected to release him and was surprised to see he'd get to go hope later in the day. They heard a groan and turned around and she saw him starting to stir and smiled and walked over beside the bed with Drew right behind her.

"Liz," he said looking at her "Will you wear that nurse costume you told me about?"

She looked at him and laughed shaking her head that that was the first thing he said after surgery. She moved over and sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him before poked him in the chest.

"Hey, what is that for" he said groggy making her and Drew laugh.

"I promised I'd be here poking you so here I am, and I'm poking you" she said before poking his nose seeing him scrunch his face up.

They sat and talked for a while as he came to the rest of the way and the doctor came in explaining that everything went well and he'd need to start rehabbing it in few weeks but in the meantime he'd have to wear a brace. She was relieved to hear everything went well and he seemed to be in a better mood then he was before he went in.

"Guys if you want you can go get lunch or something, you know I'm okay and I'm sure you're hungry. I don't want you spending your entire day in this place" he said looking at Liz who just smiled at him.

"Stu, I really don't mind I don't want to leave you alone" she said seeing him smile and shake his head.

"Love, I'll just be asleep and you don't need to sit in here and watch me sleep. Drew take her to lunch, feed her, get her some sun & some that's an order from the man you said you'd do anything for while I'm hurt." he said seeing her roll her eyes but smile.

"Fine,but I'll sneak something back for you" she said leaning over giving him a hug.

"This one is a handful, I don't know how you're going to deal with her while you're out but in a way I envy you" Drew said causing Liz to slap him upside the head making Stu laugh.

"He said feed me so come on pretty boy. Feed me already or do I need to get on my knees and beg you" she said seeing Stu raise an eyebrow.

"Can't say I'd mind seeing you on your knees begging me" Drew said smirking seeing her eyes get big and her jaw drop.

"Drew! Stop being a pervert and go feed the girl before she really hits you" Stu said causing her to walk over and kiss him and hug him again and stick her tongue out at Drew.

"I like this one he's a gentleman. I mean here I though Scotsmen were supposed to be nice. I think I prefer a good Englishman" she said laughing as Stu smiled.

She stood up and grabbed Drew and looked over and Stu and winked before dragging him out of the room. The two walked outside and decided just to take his truck. She honestly was happy to be out of the hospital and was starving. She sat back closing her eyes and took a deep breath and looked over at Drew.

"How the hell did I end up in this place?" In this truck with you, helping Stu,who's also my neighbor. Is this a dream?" she asked seeing Drew smile.

"If it is we are having the same dream, and if it is a dream can we wake up in bed together?" he asked causing her to laugh.

"Like you don't get enough action as it is. I mean come on, you work with gorgeous girls and you could get with any girl you could possibly want with the way you look and sound" she said laughing.

"Hey despite what people think and what certain people put out, I don't sleep around. I'm not hooking up with ring rats after shows. I might be a flirt but I don't take it past that.I made that mistake and I'm not doing that again" he said seeing her look at him and smile.

"Nice to see there is a brain in there and a heart in here" she said and poked his chest with a smirk.

"Even some of us handsome men just want love" he said with a smirk.

She couldn't deny that something about him made her nervous but at the same time she was comfortable with him and he made her smile not to mention the soft kiss he'd given her the night before. She looked away and out of the window and smiled but she couldn't get past the intensity of the kisses with Stu just consumed her and had Drew not shown up when he had she knew she never would have been able to stop it from going further. It had been a long time since she'd been with anyone and she must have just been more frustrated then she realized. That had to be it. She hardly knew the guy she couldn't already like him but she was starting to think she did. She looked over realizing Drew had said something.

"Anyone in there? I asked what you want to eat?"he asked smiling at her seeing her come out of her thoughts.

"Oh uh honestly? I have no idea. Surprise me?" she asked feeling herself wanting to flirt with him.

"I think I know the perfect place then but I need to make a stop and get a few in the car and do NOT look" he said pulling into a parking let and she looked at him innocently.

"Okay I promise, I'll just relax and shut my eyes for a bit" she said leaning back in the seat closing her eyes once he got out and shut the door.

She sat back and dozed off not even realizing after a little bit he'd gotten back into the truck and was driving again. She slept the rest of the way to where Drew was taking her. He had a spot he always liked going to that was away from everything and he could just think. He wanted to really talk to her and get to know her away from everyone. She had fascinated him for 2 years and he always swore if he got the chance he'd do this. He pulled up and noticed she was still asleep and quietly got out and got the things and moved over to a clearing under a tree then walked back to the truck and opened her door and touched her arm.

"Are we here?" she asked looking at him still half asleep.

"Yeah we are now come on" he said smiling and helping her out and came from behind her and covered her eyes with this hands.

"Drew is this really needed?" she asked laughing as he guided her forward and pushed some limbs out of her way.

Once he got to the small clearing he stopped and took his hands off her eyes and put them on her shoulders and smiled. As he leaned down he noticed she smelt like vanilla and lavender.

"Open your eyes" he said watching her closely.

Liz opened her eyes shocked. They were in a small glaring in the woods that look over grown but there was an area that wasn't and it had a blanket and the things he'd gotten were under a tree. She was speechless he'd bring her some place like this but it was peaceful. She turned to look at him and hugged him.

"Drew this place is absolutely gorgeous. How did you find this? I mean I didn't think there was anyplace like this around here" Liz asked looking around once she sat down.

"This is very close to my place. While Taryn and I were still together I took her dogs out and one of them got lose and I had to chase it down and she led me here and I just always comes here to get away and be alone. No one else knows about it as far as I know.I mean I've never told anyone or brought anyone here before" he said smiling at her handing her a drink.

"I'm the first person you've ever brought here? Not even Taryn?" Liz asked surprised.

"No, things once we got married just went downhill and this was my escape. I wanted it to work but clearly it didn't. Things got so ugly from the hotel incident on. I should have taken how she reacted to you as a warning sign. She hated the first time but that house flipped out on me when I got to the 's why she glared at you so bad when she came out" he said seeing Liz roll her eyes.

"Yeah like plain me was a threat or comparable to a Playmate. She had the ring the wedding,the relationship.I was just a fan" she said looking through the bag he'd brought.

"Liz,don't put yourself down like that. You're incredibly beautiful and real and you have a kind heart. She saw there was some weird click when we got near each other and she hated it" he said seeing her shrug.

"Drew, I'm just me she was your wife. If she loved you like she claimed she wouldn't have let go and she would have fought to keep you and if she was intimidated by a fan and was so insecure she would think that, much less the fact she clearly didn't trust you. I've said it many times and now meeting you I still will say it again. If you get a man like you you do NOT let go" she said seeing him look up at her.

She was surprised to see him look so vulnerable but there was something different about much more childlike and she smiled at him and took a bite of her food. He did the same and they sat listen for a few minutes in silence and she hated the tension. She was looked at him and finally decided to say something.

"Why me?" she said looked at him clearly catching him of guard.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean" he said stretching his back.

"Why me of all the fans you would see,why out of the thousands of fans online and in person you see. Why did I stand out so much?" she asked seeing him nod and clearly think.

"Honestly it was your eyes. You looked me dead in the eyes and wouldn't back down you challenged me and I challenged you and then when I found out the girl who fought for me week in and week girl who has been given hell for supporting girl who through all the crap I was going through stayed loyal. That's why I sent that message over Twitter" he said feeling himself want to blush a bit.

"You mean this message?" she said grinning holding up her phone.

"You kept it?" he said chuckling a bit as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Did I keep it? Drew are you crazy of course I kept it. I'll never delete that message because I was going trough hell around that time and that message as simple as it was had me smiling for days and honestly when ever I've been upset I'd look at it and it just makes me smile" she said seeing him look at her oddly.

"I'm glade I could make you feel better.I wanted to send you something that was personal that wasn't out for the whole world to see and then I found out I could send you a privet message and I knew that was my way to finally do it" he said smiling at her before looking down and away.

"Well she was a dumbass if you ask me" she said suddenly causing him to choke on his water.

"What did you say?" he said looking at her funny.

Liz smirked and stood up moving towards him and put her hands on her hips and stood directly in front of him and looked down with a smirk. He couldn't figure out what she was up to. She leaned forward so she was directly in his face and locked eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"I said she was a dumb ass for hurting you, leaving you, hell she was just a plain dumb ass" she said with a grin.

She realized just how close they were to each other but before she could move back or say anything else he closed the distance between them and kissed her gently placing his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. She felt herself give in and he pulled her down to him and ran his hand to her neck and let his other rest on her lower back holding her against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him take charge. She had wondered what it would be like to kiss him from the first time they had locked eyes and he was a better kisser than she ever thought. She pushed herself against him more deepening the kiss feeling his hand move down and rub the outside of her thigh causing her to let her hands roam over his arms and chest as they broke the kiss for air and locked eyes before he rolled her over so he was on top of her and ran his hands up her thighs running them under her shirt causing her to breath in sharply. She ran her hands down his chest and looked up at him before pulling him down crushing her lips against his pulling his hair feeling him grin as he kissed her back.

"You are an amazing woman" he said looking at her and rested his forehead against hers making her blush.

"And I think you're an incredible man" Liz said seeing him truly smile before she pushed him onto his back and laid with her head on his chest staring up.

"Did you have this planned when you brought me here?" she asked curious.

"Honestly no I didn't plan anything like this. I just wanted to talk to you alone where no one could interrupt us. I never expected anything like this, but I don't mind it" he said looking down at her seeing her smile.

"Well I certainly never though I'd be in this potion where I'd be laying next to big bad Drew McIntyre" she said laughing.

"Why is that? I've wanted to talk to you since that first show.I mean I always thought we eventually would meet" he said seeing her smile and look kind of surprised.

"You thought that? So I wasn't insane in thinking that too? I always thought it was not if but when and you just fascinated me. No one has ever not backed down when I lock eyes and you just always challenged me and made me want to be the dominate one even more" she said seeing him smirk.

"I was thinking the same thing. I've always liked a strong girl who is dominate. That's what I liked about Taryn but it went from dominate and strong to controlling and just in the long run we didn't mesh well. Some people no matter how much you care just shouldn't be together.I think that's what always would draw me to you. You took anything I'd give and give it right back. I'd be lying if I said it's not a turn on and that it didn't make me think about what you'd be like in bed" he said receiving a hit to the arm.

"You are a pervert" she said laughing.

"Oh come on like you never thought about what would happen if we ever got to meet and if things lead to the bed. I know you're not a perfect angel so just admit it. You got turned on from our back and forth. You probably are now" he said turning as he grinning over at her.

"Drew! Fine I wont lie it did enter my mind a couple of times but that's it it's not like I built some fantasy about us going at like rabbits like you seem to have done" she said poking him and smirking.

"What can I say. I live on the road and it can get lonely. Have to occupy my self somehow and a girl like you,always doing something to push for me and then seeing you a couple times a year. You were on my mind a lot and I am a man after all" he smirked looking at her reaction.

Liz looked at him and couldn't believe what he'd just said. She instantly felt herself flush and she felt like her face was on fire. She would never openly admit it but many a night she'd wonder if he felt the pull she always did. She found him attractive but since the last time she'd seen him and he bulked up she was even more attracted to him, but she didn't want him to know. She moved so she was on her side and locked eyes with him when he pulled her against him.

"I'm glade things worked out to where I could meet you. You're an incredible woman and I hope I get to know more about you" he said smiling before he hugged her.

"I'm really glad I finally got to meet you too. Never thought it would ever actually happen, but I always hoped and I couldn't be happier that it did. The past couple of days have been crazy and now I've met some incredible people and look forward to seeing where it all goes" She said smiling at him.

"Let's head back. I don't want poor Stu left all alone and I promised to sneak him in some food and I plan on keeping that promise" she said sitting up.

He nodded and started collecting any trash they had and put it back in the bag. He'd picked up some food for Stu and had left it in a cooler in the truck. He didn't want to let it show but he was kind of jealous of how close her and Stu seemed to be getting. When he'd come over in the morning he knew he'd interrupted something just by her reaction and he hated seeing her kiss him for "luck" before he went into surgery. He wanted her to himself but she wasn't something to be owned and he'd never treat her like a prize to be won. He guided her back out and showed her how they got to the spot and where he lived before heading back to the truck. They made small talk the rest of the way back to the hospital and he could tell she wanted to see Stu. She had texted him letting him know they were on their way back and she was smiling since she had gotten a response. He just had to stay positive that if it did come to something she would pick who she felt the most for, but part of him did hope it was him. All he knew was he wanted her bad, but he wouldn't do that to Stu. They made their way back to the hospital and back up to Stu's room. She walked in and found him awake flipping the channels and stopped when he heard them. She smiled and walked over to him and mussed up his hair making him roll his eyes before handing him his food.

"You have no idea how hungry I am" he said starting to eat.

"Yeah I had a feeling you would be but I'm sure you'd rather be home in your own bed" she said sitting beside him.

"Would that mean you'd be in my bed?" he asked smirking not noticing Drew roll his eyes.

"Hmm if you play your cards right you might be lucky enough to get me to help you with a thing or two" she said and winked and laughed.

"Then I guess I'll really have to behave myself" he smirked.

She laughed and shook her head and looked up to see Drew and locked eyes with him and smiled. It was way to early for her to know what was going to happen but she knew something would eventually and with Stu being around and she did feel herself tilting to him even though there was no doubt major chemistry with Drew. She felt bad for feeling something with both but wasn't going to rush it because she wasn't with either and she could take time and see if there was anything past the initial attraction and the idea of it all.  
They all sat around for a while and just talked about everything and she eventually fell asleep leaning up against Stu. She was completely and at ease around him and felt safe even if it was just in her head because he'd helped her. It had been a long time, if ever, since she felt this secure around anyone and here she was with two guys she'd only known a couple of days and she felt like she'd known them for years. She was happy and just having fun for once. After a while she felt someone touch her arm and say her name a few times and opened her eyes and smiled seeing Stu.

"Hey I'm all clear to go home now so it's time to leave" he said holding up some papers.

"Where's Drew?" she asked not seeing him.

"He said he needed to go take care of something but he'd come by later" he said seeing her nod as she stood up and stretched some.

"Well then I guess it's time I get you home " said she laughing as she picked up her purse.

She could tell he wasn't in the best mood and she couldn't blame him for being in a big of a dark point with the timing of the injury she knew she'd have to try and get him out of his funk and do everything she could to help him feel better and not be so down all the time. It might not be easy but she wanted to help him and he had done so much when he'd defended her and it meant so much. She really had come to just see him as Stu when they were around each other and until a fan came up or someone made a comment the idea that she was sitting talking to Wade Barrett wasn't even in her head. She smiled as they got in her car and he leaned back and squinted some and she rolled her eyes and reached in her bag and pulled out his sunglasses making him laugh and thank her before putting them on.

"How is it your single Stu? I mean honestly I don't know how you didn't fall apart without a girl around to keep you from losing things" she laughed seeing him roll his eyes.

"Hey I'm surrounded by the girls at work so they usually don't let me forget and I'm an adult I can take care of myself. I do have other female friends and I'm single because I prefer to be. Besides one of the guys is always around" he said slightly annoyed.

"Uhh okay then" she said making a face.

"Why are you single?" he asked causing her to look at him as they pulled to a stoplight.

She had a feeling this would eventually come up but she dreaded it. She hated talking about her dating issues and why she was single because it was something much more personal than the typical. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and knew he wasn't going to let it go so she figured it was best to just get it out of the way as soon as possible so it wouldn't be some hidden little thing.

"Why and I single? I moved here to Florida to get out of a really bad situation with my now ex boyfriend,well fiancee Mike. He treated me like crap and put me trough emotional hell. Nothing I ever did was right and no matter what it was always my fault. He attacks me and I defend myself it was my fault. I have a different opinion than him and voice it I was wrong and I was trying to provoke him. No matter what it was he turned things into a huge fight and twisted it all to make me sound like this cold heartless bitch. He made everything think he was a saint and I was this horrible person when he was manipulating everyone and turning them against me" she rambled out seeing Stu 's reaction.

"Did he ever hi you?" he asked worried he already knew the answer.

"A few times. That's what made me finally say no more. We got into a huge argument and it got really physical and I couldn't take it so I waited for him to go to class and I got all my stuff and went to my mom and the next day I was on a flight here. I never should have been with him either. I was still in love with my first love Randy. He was older and it ended fast but there was always this massive draw and it did get really intense and he lead me on for years and then I found out the same months we broke up he got engaged. I still let him lead me on even once he was married. It took his wife getting pregnant to wake me up and see he was nothing but a liar and leading me on" she said worried what he was thinking knowing she was leaving out a big chunk.

"Wow, I can't believe any guy could be that low and do that to you or any woman but it seems like these days more and more guys do that" he said and saw her nod.

"Yeah well to say those two things fucked up my head and destroyed any interest I had in dating is an understatement. I just want to find someone who actually cares and isn't just looking to get laid and someone who isn't going to just treat me like they own me" she said looking at him seeing him nod.

She continued to drive and was glade when they got home because it had gotten kind of tense with talking about her ex's. She knew that would be the reaction but he hadn't totally freaked out which was a good thing and he hadn't pushed and asked any more questions which was a relief. She pulled up to her house and got out before locking it once he was out and she walked over with him to his place. He just wanted to get some rest and she couldn't blame him so she let him have his time and decided to head home herself. She walked into her house and flipped on the tv pulling out her phone and checked her texts and saw some from Cassie and smiled.

-Hey chick whats up haven't heard from you in a few days. Doing anything fun?-

-LONG story Cas and I know I'll have to go into every detail but I meet my new neighbor and his friends. He helped me in a really bad situation and I've been helping him with a few things-

-Helping him or "helping" him? haha-

-Cas! You know I don't just hook up with guys but he is really adorable and so is one of his friends-

-Oh really? Sounds like you hit the jackpot in hot neighbors. Whats their names?-

-My neighbor is Stu and his friend's name is Drew-

-Hmm that's kind of funny considering how much you drool over Barrett and isn't his REAL name Stu right?Not to mentions Drew McIntyre your "Hot Scot". You must have a thing for guys names Drew and Stu haha-

-What if I said it WAS them?-

-I'd laugh and tell you to wake up from the dream you're in Liz haha-

-Well then what about this? Don't and I do mean do NOT show or give this out to anyone-

She attached a picture of her and the guys when they were all over at Stu's the night before. She waited a couple of minutes before her phone started buzzing.

-Holy shit! You weren't joking! HE is your neighbor? Why haven't you jumped on that fine man or Drew or hell any of them yet?"

-Because he's actually a sweet guy. All of them are and I don't want a hook up and if I ever would It would be Stu or Drew-

-Okay fine but if you did man have you got two fine men to choose from. Hey I'm going off break so talk later girl go get you a man you SO need to let loose and just get knows we both know you've fantasized about those two haha-

Liz laughed putting her phone on the table and took her hair down. She decided to just relax and not do anything and looked to see if anything good was on tv but didn't find anything she was that into. She sunk into the large sofa loving that she could just enjoy some quiet time without being hounded or having to be anywhere. She shut her eyes and smiled enjoying the silence. She was always one who liked to be on her own and just have a place no one knew about. She thought about how Drew took her to his spot and she smiled. It was perfect and she loved it there and the fact he would take her when no one else knew where it even was was special to and was so sweet and gentle with her and they had this spark for several years, but then there was Stu.

He was dominating but not in a bad way. She liked that he was strong and commanding with her. It honestly turned her on to feel how strong he was and the way he kissed her like he was claiming her. He really got to her that morning and just being by him she could feel his eyes scanning over her she wanted him bad but was worried what he would think of her if she did just give in like that so soon. She took a deep breath standing up feeling really hot and looked out her back door at the pool. She had to pay extra to have it but she was so glade she had because she wasn't huge on the beach and at night it was nice to just swim and cool off and not to mention have friends over.

She decided to go upstairs and change into her swimsuit and looked out her bedroom window that faced towards Stu and smiled seeing the flashes of what she could tell was from the tv being brushed her hair out some to get any tangles out and turned looking in the mirror. Her long golden blonde hair was slightly wavy and shimmered in the light. Her skin was pale but it suited her well and it all made her blue eyes stand out even more. She stood looking at herself for several minutes trying to figure out how she could have gotten the attention of two guys who had women fighting for even a glance. She had always doubted and questioned what the interactions and the message from Drew meant. It just all confused her to be honest and she couldn't figure out why her? Why of all the fans, of all the women why would she stand out? She lowered her head and smiled slightly before walking out of the room and headed down the stairs before walking outside and took a deep breath and ran before diving into the pool.

She stayed under as long as she could before coming up breaking the surface gasping to catch her breath. She pushed her wet hair out of her face and breathed in the scent of the flowers on the breeze. She sunk back down swimming to the bottom before swimming to the other end and grabbed one of the floats and got up on it and floated around for a while nearly drying. She was jarred when she heard her doorbell and decided she might as well answer it and dipped down back into the water and swam to the edge before getting out grabbing a towel putting it over her shoulders and walked through her kitchen to the front door. She opened it enough to look out and see who it was and smiled seeing it was Stu and opened the door the rest of the way.

"Hey, what are you doing here you should be resting" she said giving him a disapproving look before smiling as he walked in.

"It got lonely and I thought I'd come see what you were up to" he said trying not to stare at her.

"Oh well that's fine and I have a feeling this will be happening a lot. I was just out back in my pool. It was so hot I needed to cool off" she said as she started to towel herself off.

Stu stood not able to even really take in what she was saying because he couldn't take his eyes off her. Just the way the water was beaded up on her skin and the way her hair looked she just looked absolutely incredible and he was sucked in and couldn't look away. It wasn't until she flicked his forehead that he realized she had stopped and was now staring up at him.

"Uh Stu I asked if you wanted something to eat?" she said draping the large towel over her shoulders again.

"Oh uh yeah I guess I should eat something" he said still unable to take his eyes off her.

"I should be able to whip something up from what I have so relax I'm going to go rinse off then put something dry on so I don't drip everywhere" she said laughing before heading up to her room.

She got in her room and pushed the door to and couldn't get the image of her staring at her the way he was out of her head. He had completely spaced out until she brought him back and the fact she knew he wanted her that bad made her smile. She slipped out of her suit before stepping in the shower rinsing off and getting any of the pool chemicals out of her hair. She got out and dried off before spraying herself with her favorite body spray that smelt like vanilla frosting. She rubbed some body lotion into her skin and walked in pulling on some panties and found an over sized T-shirt that she wore around the house. She brushed her hair out again before wrapping the towel around it trying to get as much of the water out before tossing it into the hamper as she left her room and hopped down the stairs and leaned over the sofa so she was looking Stu dead in the eyes.

"Hey there I thought about it you don't mind pasta do you?" she asked seeing him staring up at her the same way he had been earlier.

"Sounds good to me.I eat just about anything I want" he said smiling at her.

"Good cause I am not one of those girls who picks at food and orders salads" she said laughing as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

He turned and watched her move around as she gathered the things she needed and put on a pot of water to get it boiling. He smiled as he watched her but he couldn't keep his eyes off her legs and the fact she had no pants or shorts could watch her for hours as she just was something graceful yet so fun about her. She moved around the kitchen humming a song as she worked. She chopped up some vegetables, herbs, and chicken breasts before getting some seasonings and started cooking them. When the pasta was where she wanted she took it out of the water and drained it before mixing it with the veggie and chicken mix she had turned into a sauce. She grabbed some cheese and grated it over and mixed it in completely before grabbing two bowls and dished it out and grated more cheese over it. She got up two glasses and filled them with ice before getting some tea out.

"Get your butt in here and get it I'll cook but I'm not playing waitress for you when you have two perfectly good legs and one good arms" she said laughing.

He stood up and walked in and got his while she carried both of their drinks out and sat it on the table in front of the sofa before going back to get hers. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"So you can cook too? I swear if my mum meet you she would try to marry me off to you" he said causing her to laugh.

"Hey I picked up a lot of things living at home and when you can't sleep watching the food shows passes if you can taste and you know what tastes good together you can put anything in pasta" she said seeing him nod.

While they ate they continued to talk and watched some random show and just relaxed. Once they were finished she leaned up against him and smiled feeling him drape his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled feeling him pull her felt safe around him and that was something she wasn't completely used to and for once she wasn't going to question things.


	5. Chapter 5

_Want to thanks prettybaby69 charmedbyortonbarrett & xj0j0x for the reviews! I really do appreciate it:) _

_Heads up this chapter things do get VERY heated and deal with her history of abuse so be warned. _

_ Enjoy ;) Xxx_

* * *

Liz rested her arm on his chest and looked up at him to see him smiling at her before leaning down kissing her. She turned kissing him back and felt his free hand run up her side as his kiss got more passionate she could tell it was driving him nuts to not be able to use his hurt arm but in a way she liked that it let her set the pace and have more control. She moved so she was straddling his lap and smirked before kissing him roughly as his hand ran up her bar leg before grabbing her butt squeezing it as he deepened the kiss.

Soon she leaned back enough to reach down and carefully pull his shirt off and bit her lip looking at him before leaning in kissing his neck up to his ear and nipped at the sensitive skin making him groan. She smirked to herself and continued kissing down his neck and onto his chest and looked up seeing him close his eyes as his breathing grew more raged with her every could feel him pushing against her as she slowly ground herself against his lap causing him to let out a low growl that only turned her on more.

She felt his hand slip under the shirt and run up her back and trails back down to grab her before turning and lifting her with easy as he stood causing her to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. She gasp feeling him kiss up her neck and suck gently on the spot behind her ear that always drove her crazy. He mad his way up to her bedroom and she shut the door and gasp feeling him push her against the wall kissing down her throat.

"You have far to much on" he finally said before kissing her aggressively.

She kisses him back roughly but reached down pulling her shirt up and off tossing it to the floor and looked at him nervous of what he'd think or say and if he would like her like this. She looked down feeling herself blushing and when he didn't say anything she felt like she'd made a mistake. He was around gorgeous girls constantly and she didn't feel like she lived up to them. He could tell she was doubting herself and leaned in kissing her softly before resting his forehead against hers.

"You are absolutely gorgeous Liz" he said before kissing her passionately.

As soon as his lips meet hers again any doubts she had vanished and she pushed herself against him. The feeling of his skin against hers was only making it harder for her to not push him back and take control. She wanted and she needed this badly and from the looks of it so did he. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged her nails down his back making him arch against her. She ran one hand up and grabbed his hair and bit the skin along his collar-bone causing him to moan. The fact she was having this effect on him only spurred her on more and she kissed back up to his ear and gentle blew sending a shiver up his spin. He tightened his grip on her before pulling her away from wall and walked towards her bed and set her down gently kissing her as she pulled him down with her before pushing him on his back and crawling on top of him smirking at him.

Stu looked up at her and ran his hand up her stomach to her neck and pulled her down kissing her again feeling her breast push against his chest. He just couldn't get enough of her and he couldn't hold back much longer. He usually took his time building and teasing but he couldn't wait. Wrapping his arm around her he rolled so he was on top of her and felt her wrap a leg around his waist pulling him was clear to her. She wasn't playing any games and felt the same way he did and there was no holding back anymore. He pulled back slightly and she raised up as if she knew why and brought her hands up to his chest and ran them down his stomach and bit her lip feeling him flex under her touch. Her hands rested on the waist of his shorts and she looked up at him and brought one hand lower gently touching him trough the thin material.

She swallowed hard surprised by how large he was not that she didn't expect him to be, but she never thought he'd be like this. She heard him groan as his eyes closed when she continued to rub him through his shorts until she stopped. He looked down at her as she rand her fingers along the waistband and glanced up at him before carefully sliding them down his thighs. Biting her lip she stood up and locked eyes with him before kissing him again and felt his hand run down her side to her panties. He ran his hands lower between her legs and kissed her deeply feeling her push against his hand and knew how turned on she was. He smirked before puling his hand away and started to carefully slide them down,one side at a time until he let them drop to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him roughly and pulled him back to the reached up kissing him as she groaned feeling him brush against her.

"Do you have any?" he asked before seeing her nod to the night stand.

He slid over and reached in the draw and found what he was looking for and pulling out a condom before ripping the package open with his teeth. She watched him as he carefully slid it over himself finding it hard oddly mesmerizing. He moved back to her and kissed her gently letting her wrap her leg around him as he kissed down her neck making her moan. He paused once he was ready causing her to look at him confused.

"Are you sure you want to do this Liz if not we can stop" he said seeing her expression soften as she place her hand on his check gently.

"I want this, don't stop, please" she said kissing him passionately and gasp into the kiss feeling him push into her.

She arched her back pushing herself against him feeling him pause so she could adjust to him. The feeling was almost to much for her to take and she felt like she was going to explode. It had been so long since she had been with anyone and it hurt but it faded to absolute pleasure quickly. Once she had he slowly started moving causing her to moan out deeply as she gripped onto him. He pushed into her and it was almost too much for him to handle combined with the sounds she was making. She reach up digging her fingers into his shoulders and moaned feeling him start to increase his speed. He continued changing his speed causing her to moaned loudly closing her eyes and kissed her neck as she arched pushing her body against his trying to get closer.

"Oh my god…. Stu.. harder!" she moaned out wrapping her other leg around his waist.

He smirked needing no more encouragement and did as she said and increased his speed knowing he couldn't hold out much longer and she was just as close. He wanted to make sure she reached hers first. He repositioned himself and drove into her harder and harder making her moan and grasp at the sheets and him. She moaned loudly knowing she was so close to going over the edge but wanted to hold out as long as she could so it wouldn't end. It was the most intense she had ever had and she wanted it to last as long as possible if only to be near him longer. The feeling of him driving into her roughly and the friction between them was better than she could have ever wished for and when they locked eyes at that instant both exploded filling the room with moans and his growl as he slumped forward sliding out of her and collapsed onto the bed beside her pulling her to him.

Both were covered in sweat and were out of breath, but Stu kissed her gently pushing her damp hair off her face and smiled looking into her eyes. They laid catching their breath for several minutes not saying a word. He stood going to the bathroom to get ride of the condom and when he came back out he looked at her as she laid with the thin sheet pulled over her. She was beautiful to him in every way and he never imagined he'd be in her room like this so soon, but she had a way of surprising him. He pushed his hand trough his hair making his way back to the bed and slipped beside her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him. Liz was startling feeling him pull her to him and looked at him somewhat surprised that he'd want to be with her and wasn't going to leave. She scanned his face and smiled before cuddled up to him and soon both fell sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning Stu woke up hearing his phone going off and groaned before getting up carefully not to wake up Liz. He smiled looking at her sleeping so peacefully before picking up his phone and answering once he was in the bathroom with the door shut.

"Man its 8 in the morning I'm in your living room and you are no where to be found. I could be sleeping but no I'm up looking for you. Where the hell are you? You said to be at your house this morning so we could get your tires and the windows fixed on your truck" Drew said sounding annoyed.

"Fuck, sorry man I'm at Liz's house" he said hearing the phone click finding it odd he didn't say anything.

He walked out and smiled seeing she was still asleep and grabbed his clothe putting them on and once he did grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her a little note so she wouldn't think he had just up and left. He walked over putting it underneath her phone and leaned down kissing her forehead before going down and walked out the front door careful to be quiet. When he turned he found Drew standing glaring at him like he'd never seen before.

"What the hell is going on with you? I know you're not a morning person but you need to relax" he said looking at Drew before walking down the steps past him.

"What's going on with me? I should be asking you! What the hell happened with you and her" he said causing Stu to stop and turn.

"What happened? I came over after you and the guys left and we had dinner and then things just happened" Stu said trying to brush it off thinking he'd understand.

"Things just happened? It always just fucking happen with you. You know I've had a thing for her for and I always said if I ever got to meet her I'd want to go out with her if it worked out that way. I mean fuck, why her Stu? Why of all the girls why the one girl I really liked? You know I was trying to test and see if anything was there! We talked about this last night!" Drew said as he paced.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't come over here expecting or planning on sleeping with her! I actually really like her and have since that first night! It drove me crazy seeing her reaction to you and I saw the look you got when she would be near me or kissed me. I'm not stupid Drew and I wouldn't purposely go after the same girl you like and you fucking know that! Neither one of us were thinking we just acted and she wanted to as much as I did and it happened I can't change that and honestly I don't want to!" Stu said getting in his friends face.

Drew just looked down and shook his head before grabbing Stu by his shirt and slamming him against the wall completely catching him of guard. Drew had never been like this before

"I swear if you EVER hurt her I will make sure you never forget it and if you think I'm just going to back down and act like I don't care about her then your dead wrong" he said shoving him harder before letting him go and stormed off to her truck and left.

He couldn't believe Stu, someone he considered a brother would have done this. He knew he liked her and clearly she had a thing for him and it shouldn't piss him off like it was but it felt like Stu did it to win her over and take him completely out of the running. Liz wasn't the kind of girl to sleep with someone and then go start something with someone else even if she did like them. He felt betrayed by Stu and at the same time felt guilty in part for even liking her because he knew Stu had a thing for her before even meeting her to find out she was THE girl. It cut deeper for him because since everything with Taryn he hadn't genuinely liked anyone. He'd gone out on a date once in a while or went to clubs but he never connected with any of them. Even during his short marriage despite loving Taryn, the girl with the eyes was always in the back of his mind and had been since the first time he locked eyes with her. He pulled into his driveway and just sat with his head leaned back trying to compose himself.

After a while he got out and walked back into his house and sat down and pulled out his phone. He flipped trough a few pictures he'd taken of her and with her when they were just joking around until he landed on one he didn't take. It was of them on the floor together right after he'd tackled her when she was baaing at him. One of the guys must have taken it and hadn't told him and he was glad they did. She was laughing and he still had a hold of her before she pinned him down. He thought back to their lunch outside and what it was like to kiss her and just hold her. He took a deep breath and sat his phone down knowing he couldn't come between Stu and Liz even if he really liked her. If that was her choice then that was it and he couldn't do anything about it. He turned the tv on mindlessly flipping trough channels until he heard his phone buzzing.

-Hey, hadn't heard from you since we left the hospital and just thought I'd say hey. Found out I got an extra few days off cause they hired some new girls to work the first part of the week and I'm just the big nights. So you up to anything? I didn't wake you up did I? If I did I'm so sorry-

Drew couldn't help but smile seeing the message was from Liz and the fact she wanted to know if he was up to anything.

-Well thats good you have some more time you can relax and no you didn't wake me if you had don't ever worry about that. I'm just home not really doing anything either. Why?-

- Oh well I was just curious if you'd want to hang out or whatever. I asked Stu but he's getting his trucks fixed and said he's just going to go to his appointments by himself-

-Yeah I'd be up to hand out. You have anything in mind?-

-Well I need to go to the mall and pick up some new stuff I can wear at work but I don't know how fun that would be for you lol-

-I don't mind. I could come pick you up if you want? You're not that far away and no point in us both driving-

-Hmm sounds like a plan pretty boy haha-

-Whatever you say Blondie

He smiled before standing up and walking up to his room to change into a pair of jeans and a nicer T-shirt and sprayed a little of his favorite cologne. He grabbed his keys and sunglasses and headed out to his truck. He knew he shouldn't be this happy to see her but the fact she was asking him took his mind off knowing what happened between her and Stu. He drove the short distance to her house and saw her already outside talking to Stu and his grip on the wheel tightened. He pulled up and she turned smiling as he stopped and got out and walked up to them. Liz smiled seeing him and jumped at him giving him a huge as he caught her and spun her around making her laugh and sat her back on the ground.

"Aww well don't you just look nice" she said smiling and patted him in the chest smiling.

"I was going to say the same about you" he said seeing her blush slightly.

She was in just a knee-length cotton sun dress that had a light floral pattern on it with a pair of sandals and a red purse. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her makeup was simple but her lips had a red tint. She looked absolutely beautiful and he just couldn't hide the smile as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him and rest his chin on her shoulders making her laugh noticing Stu shoot him an annoyed glance.

"You're an awfully affectionate one aren't you?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"Hey what can I say I may fight in the ring but deep down I'm a lover and a big softy" he smirked seeing her smile and hugged her tighter.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Stu, let us know what the doctor says about your arm" Liz said before hugging him and he agreed to keep her updated.

She could tell something was going on between him and Drew but knew it wasn't any of her business. There was just this obvious tension between them and it felt like they were one move away from a fight. She didn't like it at all and hoped whatever was going on between them would pass. She turned to walk over to Drew's truck and she couldn't help but smile. He just had her smiling when he was around no matter what was going on. She watched him open the door for her and shook her head chuckling.

"A gentleman should always open a lady's door. My mum taught me well" he said holding it open for her.

"I'm impressed. The total package in AND out of the ring" she winked seeing him smile before shutting the door once she was in her seat.

He walked around and shot a look in Stu's direction before getting in and looked over at her smiling. Liz smiled at him and glanced down feeling kind of shy after all that had happened the day before on top of all that happened with Stu though she doubted Drew had any idea about could he unless Stu had told him and she hoped he wouldn't be one of those guys who brags to all his friends when he hooked up with someone.

"Dose Stu sleep around? I mean with like fans or any of the girls you work with?" she blurted out catching herself off guard but not as much as she did Drew causing him to swerve.

"Uh where is this coming from?" he asked trying to not to let her know he had a feeling he knew why she was asking.

"Dose he sleep around? I think that's a simple question and if anyone would know it's you. I mean you've known him longer than anyone else around here" she asked showing she was serious.

"I'm not going to lie to you. He hasn't really dated anyone in a while but he has had a few flings here and there with a couple of the girls" he said seeing her nod.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked seeing her turn so she could face him better.

"Online there has always been stuff saying he's with all these different girls and I mean I've never been one to read to into rumors but hell I guess I should just tell you. Stu came back over my place last night and one thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together and I don't regret it, but I don't want it to be like I'm just one of many he'd had. I never do stuff like this I don't just hook up and we aren't dating I don't know if it would even turn to that and I'm really not ready for that" she said seeing him look at her but she couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Did it feel like you were just another? I mean did he take his time to really focus on you or what it more about him?" he asked seeing her take a deep breath.

"Honestly we started kissing in the living room and then he carried me up to the room and we continued and the next thing I know we were in the bed he asked if I was sure and then well you know and it didn't last that long and we fell 's really good and he did make sure I was before he did but I don't know. I wouldn't say it was the most..." she paused not sure how exactly to put it.

"Loving? You know I like you and he is my friend but if it was me I'd never just go for the kill like that. I'd have made sure it was a night you wouldn't forget and wouldn't be questioning. You to deserve to have a man who's going to make love to you and not just be acting on the physical. No he didn't just up and leave after but he never does that. I'm not saying he doesn't care because I know he does, but if you have to question it then it wasn't what it should have been" he said before touching her hand.

"You care about me but you still make sure to say he cares? Any other guy would see it as an opening for them to swoop in" she asked confused.

"He's my friend and yeah I do care but if you chose me, if it ever comes to that, I'd want you to because you want me,not because he messed up and I swooped in saying the right thing" he said and smiled before looking away.

"She was a fucking idiot" she blurted out causing Drew to look at her before laughing.

"Thanks..I think?" he said seeing her smile.

"Hey you're a good man and sorry but her sleazy ass didn't deserve you. You can do SO much better than bleach Barbie sorority edition" Liz said causing him to look at her shocked.

She had a way for doing that to him but he couldn't help but chuckle. He wished he'd known her sooner because she may have saved him a lot of stress. Then again she had him stressed and nearly kicking his best friends ass first thing in the morning. She was unlike anyone he'd come across yet at the same time she reminded him of home and when he was still just this unknown kid with a dream. She was a fan and knew exactly who he was but she looked at him like he was no different from her and it was nice to not be looked at like a piece of meat or like he was someone's golden ticket.

"You are a real special girl you know that?" he said seeing her smile and make a face like she was thinking.

"Hmm really? Then why the hell can't I seem to ever have a decent relationship. I haven't been on like a date, a real date in well ever actually. That's just sad" she said laughing.

"You've never been on a real date? You have to be kidding me! Guys must always be asking you out!"

"Drew, I'm single girl who moved to get away from a bad ex. I've been in two relationships and both were an absolute nightmares. The first guy lead me on for years telling me he loved me he wanted me while he went got married and had a baby. It got to the point I had to cut off from him completely which was absolute hell. The second guy Mike, the one I moved to get away from, he was a friend to start and he liked me and I thought hey I'll give it a chance maybe it's what I needed to really move on. Things were fine until I refused to say I loved him and he just changed from that point on and got down right hostile to me. Nothing I ever said was right I couldn't speak my mind or my opinion. If I disagreed with him I was the wrong one I was being a bitch I was being hateful he just blamed me and never stopped to think hey maybe if I didn't berate her and hit her she wouldn't be like this" she said seeing Drew's expression change and she stopped.

"He hit you?" Drew asked not caring to hide his growing anger.

As soon as she had said it she wished she hadn't. She had brushed over it with Stu and luckily he hadn't asked to much about it but just seeing the look in Drew's eyes and the tone of his voice she knew she couldn't give him the short version.

"Liz?" he asked seeing her look down away from him and nod.

"Yeah, he did. He expected me to be this subservient woman who agreed with everything he said and did what ever he said and if I didn't he'd flip out on me and always painted this image to everyone that he was the kind loving committed man and I was this heartless ungrateful woman that he stayed with for love. No matter what I did I was wrong and he started hitting me. It got really bad right before I moved to the point I went to the hospital and he said I'd tried to hang myself and that I had fallen down the stairs just to cover for the marks around my neck he'd done. Yeah, I went down the stairs but not because I choked me and I was able to knee him and get away but he grabbed me by the hair and threw me down and kicked me in the ribs then shoved me down the stairs. My family knew it was all a lie and decided it was time to get me out of the situation and set me up to come down here but before I could leave he tried to stop me and I ended up running over his foot with the car. He has no idea where I am and I hope I never see him again because if I do I'm going to kill the bastard" she said seeing him smirk at her last comment.

"Liz as long as I'm around and Stu,really even Heath, PJ, or any of our friends you haven't meet yet, nothing will happen to you like that again and if he tries to find you he'll have all of us to go trough first.I won't let you get hurt ever again" he said pulling into a parking spot.

"I know you won't and as crazy as that sounds I just know you mean it. You were a huge issue between us" she said seeing him turn to look at her taking his sunglasses off.

"What do you mean I was an issue?"

"Drew come on everyone who was ever at any of those shows saw we have some weird spark and then with me fighting so hard for you every chance online and then I got that message from you. He hated how you looked at me and how I reacted and he would always go to the shows and watch me to make sure I didn't try to meet you. That's why I always disappeared and never came to any of the places you all hang out at. I wanted to find you and part of me hoped you'd pull me aside at a show but it never happened" Liz said shrugging.

"If I had any idea what was going on I would have taken you out of there so fast and we would have faced him together" he said grabbing her hand and smiled at her.

"You really would have done that for me? Even though you didn't know me at all?" she asked shocked.

"In a heartbeat.I can't stand a man putting fear in a woman much less harming her in any way and like you said even from that first show there was a spark between us.I'd want to protect you" he smiled seeing her look up at him before leaning over hugging him.

"You're the first person I've ever told all of this. I told Stu a little but not everything. I just feel safe around you and you make me smile. Thank you" she said and smiled softly knowing she was still leaving out about her first boyfriend.

"You never need to thank me Liz now come on let's go have some fun" he said and kissed her forehead and made a face at her making her laugh and smile.

"Sounds like a plan now come on pretty boy I wanna show off my new hot friend and make some bitches jealous" he smirked and linked her arm with his and looked up at him seeing him smile laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so this is all I have built up. I wrote and wrote and wrote and wasn't sure if I should post any of it or not and decide why not? so you all see the results, but updates may be a bit slow depending how much comes pouring out of my head and when. Truly appreciate the reviews and all the views even if you aren't reviewing! - Xxx M.C.  
**_

* * *

Liz and Drew walked around looking in a few different stores and just had a good time and fan's only stopped them a few times wanting pictures, but for the most part they were left alone. She was having fun and was completely relaxed around him and he was constantly making her laugh plus he really seemed to enjoy being with her. She dragged him from one store to the next, but paused looking in the jewelry store displays and he couldn't help me smile seeing her look at things as if he wasn't even there. She reminded him of a kid in the toy store looking at everything just entranced by it all. He noticed her key in on one necklace tough when she took a deep breath and looked up at him. He made sure to get a good look at it and remember which one it was.

"You really like that necklace don't you?" he asked casually.

"Yeah I've looked at it for I don't know how long but it's just too much no matter what way I look at it.A girl can dream though right?" she said smiling and laughed a little as they started to walk off but he could tell she was disappointed.

They went in a couple other stores just looking around and even stopped at the arcade to play a few games and just relax a little and just talk. She started smiling and grabbed him and stopped at Sephora because she said she was running low on her favorite perfume but he could tell she would be in there for quiet some time.

"Hey I need to make a call real quick. Go ahead in and I'll come find you in a few but please don't roam off" he said smiling at her before she walked in a waved him off.

He smiled watching her go into the store and saw this as his chance to really do something for her and headed right back to the jewelry store. He spotted the necklace that she had looked at and smiled. It wasn't to fancy but it fit her perfectly. It had two crystals that hung at different levels that were a deep red and the chain it's self was a gun-metal. He knew he had to get it for her and when one of the sales women came over he pointed it out.

"You were here earlier with your girlfriend. She's been looking at this for months. It's so sweet of you to surprise her. You two are adorable and fit so well together"

"Oh well thank you, but she's not my girlfriend" he said smiling slightly.

"Really? Well with you surprising her with this and if I'm reading her right I have a feeling that might change soon"

"That's kind of what I'm hoping. Either way I just want to see her happy and she loved this" he said handing the woman his card before signing with the pen she handed him.

"Well she's a lucky girl then" the woman said smiling handing him the bag and his copy of the recite he tucked into his wallet.

Once he was out of the store he carefully tucking the bag into the bag he had for a shirt he'd bought so it didn't look like he had anything else and headed back to the makeup store. He walked up and walked in and found her still roaming around and smiled seeing her rush up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Finally! Now you can help me pick!" she said smiling up at him causing him to laugh.

"Okay what am I helping you pick?" he asked not fighting the smile.

"Which perfume. Now which one smells better?" she held up her right wrist and let him smell before having him smell her left.

"I like the first one it fits you're personality and its softer" he said seeing her smile grow.

"That's my favorite one. I always get it's called Falling In Love" she grabbing him and pulling him back and picked up one of the boxes.

She walked around picking up a couple other things she needed before heading up to the register and paying for her things. He couldn't help but love seeing her this happy and just carefree. The more time he was around her he just wanted her more and it was hard for him to not kiss her several times but he didn't want to mess anything up because it all was going so perfect. She hooked her arm with his again and lead him to her favorite store to get some new outfits for work and he looked around seeing all of it and had to admit he would love to see her in all of it but at the same time he'd want her to himself. She went trough and picked out a bunch of different things to try on and lead him back to the dressing room where there was a seat so he could relax and tell her what he though. Once Liz went into the changing room he felt his phone buzzing and looked seeing a text from Stu.

-I texted Liz a little while ago like she asked, but she was really slow to respond. Please tell me you didn't do something-

-What the hell man. Do you seriously think I'd try something? I'm not you Stu. We're just doing some sopping she needed to get some new stuff for work-

- Fine. Did she say anything about what happened?-

-Yes and she told me everything and asked how often you hook up girls. She's not stupid and she even point-blank said this didn't mean the two of you were together and she was seriously conflicted about it. For fuck sake man you didn't do anything but go for the kill. If you wanted to make her feel special you'd have taken you time but nope that's not your style. If this doesn't work out you have no one to blame but yourself mate-

He hit send and turned his phone off as she walked out in a halter top and a pair of leggings. She did a spin and from his reaction she could tell it was a winner and laughed seeing the smile grow on his face. She went back in changing into a tank dress that had a crest on it with silver details and rhinestone. She walked out and did a spin letting him see and got a thumbs up and smiled before going back into the changing room. She found a blue and green plaid skirt that reminded her of a kilt and a cut off top with lace across the chest and walked out seeing him swallow hard.

"I think its safe to assume you REALLY like this one?" she asked leaning over so she was looking him dead in the eyes.

"You'd be right, but you look amazing in everything" he said seeing her smile before standing and doing a little dance and winked before running back into the dressing room.

"Uh Drew? Could you come here? I need some help with this" she called out just poking her head out of the room.

He shook his head and stood up walking to the room and his jaw hit the ground seeing her standing in her dress again but with the back still unzipped. He walked towards her and she glanced over her shoulder. She breathed in deeply feeling his hand brush her hair off her back and gently run down her back before grabbing the zipper and carefully zipped it up and running his hand down the zipper to her waist. She was fighting with everything she had not to turn around and kiss him. Just the way he touched her was just so gentle and it was like he wanted to take his time if he never got to touch her again. She bit her lip and turned to face him.

"Thank you" she said and lowered her head slightly.

"I'm always more than happy to help no matter what it is no matter how big or small" he smiled and turned to leave but stopped when she grabbed him arm.

Without saying anything she hugged him and held on resting her head against his chest. Drew stood surprised at first but smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. Somehow he was turning into her support when she just needed someone and she trust him and knew he was being honest with her just from the look in his eyes. She couldn't read to some level, but there was something about him that she couldn't figure out. There was far more to him then he showed and she wanted to figure him out as much as he wanted to figure her out. She smiled and breathed in deep thinking to herself he smelt good before she finally pulled back and lowered her head slightly embarrassed that she had just grabbed him but she just needed a hug and he had a way of making her feel better.

"Sorry I just kind of grabbed you like that" she finally spoke up and relaxed seeing him grin and draped his arm over her shoulders

"Hey now we're even with the way I pretty mauled you at Stu's" he smiled.

"Hmm true though I didn't mind it. You just startled me and I'm not really used to people hugging me" she smiled and noticed him get an odd look.

"You're not? how come?" he asked curious because it seemed odd.

"No one ever really did I mean it's not like they didn't but I don't know for so long I put walls up and was like no don't touch me and acted like oh I'm not into all that touchy feely crap" she shrugged picking up the things she wanted before walking out with him following her.

She went up and paid for her things and he grabbed his bag and smiled seeing her talking to the girls at the register. He noticed them looking him over and then heard her laugh at something that was said and just smiled and nodded to the girls before joining up with her as she turned to leave the store. They walked around for a bit before they decided to grab something to eat since they hadn't had any lunch but it was too early to get dinner. She looked over at him and smiled before pulling him over to the soft pretzel place.

"I'm addicted to these even though I know it's not good for me at all" she laughed seeing him shake his head.

"Hey I can't talk I eat almost anything, but I promise not to tell anyone if you don't. I'll even get you the cheese dip for it" he winked causing her to laugh before ordering for them.

Once they got their stuff she lead them over to a table in a corner away from everyone so they could just relax and eat. They talked for a while about random things and finding out what else they had in found out he was just as into the paranormal as she was and they watched many the same things. They had been together most of the day and really enjoyed being around each other. He had her smiling and laughing the entire time and she just made him happy and he really felt like himself again around her. She brought out a fire in him that had been gone for a while after everything that happened and it felt good to just feel normal again.

"Hey come on I'm tired of sitting and I have to hit the shoes. I feel like I'm in need of a pair or two" she grinned and winked grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be quick?" he looked down at her seeing her bite her lip and act like she was thinking.

"Because you're a very smart boy and so good!" she smiled sweetly before reaching up patting his head and stuck her tongue out at him before he leaned down next to her ear.

"Trust me love, I can be VERY bad when I want to be" he said and smirked seeing her shiver slightly and turn to look at him.

"I don't doubt that" she winked before starting to walk making him shake his head and chuckle.

She walked into the large store and found her way right to the shoes and he couldn't help but laugh at her going from one display to another like a kid in a candy stores. She would turn and ask him what he thought once in a while but for the most part just zig-zagged all over and he followed. She found multiple pairs she wanted to try on and sat down waiting for the young man to come back with the boxes. She looked over at Drew who sat beside her and she just smiled before turning to see the guy coming back with the multiple boxes.

She just thought to herself that she could really get used to being around him because she just felt so carefree. She knew she was safe but he wasn't guarding her like she was made of porcelain like some guys would try to do. She smiled trying one on of the pairs and stood up and walked seeing how they felt and turned to him and he could tell she wanted to know what he though so he gave a thumbs up which made her smile before walking back to her seat and slipped them off and put them back in the box. She tried on multiples pairs some she didn't like on but several she did and joked she was glad there was a sale going on. She finally was down to one pair which she was drawn to the entire time and he could tell she absolutely loved them. She slipped on the pair of red platform wedges with tonal spikes all over the wedge and smiled and walked around in them. She sat down and took them off and looked at them carefully before taking a deep breath and putting them in her no pile which confused him.

"You love those why are you putting it with the ones you aren't getting?" he asked sitting up seeing her glance over at him.

"Yeah I love them but They are just too much. I wanted to try them on once just to see" she smiled and he could tell she was down about not being able to get them.

"How much are they?" he asked seeing her give him an odd look.

"They are $350, that's just too much for me" she said looking over at him and shrugged.

"Hand them over" he said putting his hand out making her narrow her eyes at him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Give me the shoes Liz" he said until she handed him the box.

"Why do you want them?" she asked looking at him still unsure what he was doing.

"You're getting these because I'm going to get them for you and I don't want to hear any excuse. I want to besides they go with what you're wearing" he said seeing her look at him shocked.

She looked up at him as he stood before jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck hugging wrapped his free arm around her and laughed at her reaction before she planted a kiss on him quickly before letting him go and blushed slightly clearly just as surprised that she did it as he was.

"Thank you so much, you really don't have to, but thank you. No guy has ever done anything like this for me" she smiled seeing him smiling down at her.

"Well it's about time someone did. You're a sweet girl and deserve a gift once in a while" he smiled before they made their way up to the register.

Once they had both paid he held onto the bag and a couple of hers so she wouldn't have so much to carry. She knew she would have to do something to thank him for buying her the shoes but she wasn't sure what she could do yet. They decided to head out because now they were both thinking about getting something for dinner. Once they got to the car he opened her door for her and suddenly lifted her up setting her in the seat making her took the bag from her and pulled out the box and sat it on her lap making her turn to face him and slipped her shoes off before carefully slipping the red shoes onto her seeing her laugh and smile down at him.

"You are seriously too much Drew" she said laughing seeing him smile at her.

"I always I take care of a lady" he smiled seeing her blush.

He smiled at her and let her turn in the seat before shutting the door and walked around to his side and got in. He loved making her laugh and he just want to make sure what ever happened she knew he was there for her. He glanced over hearing her phone go off and she smiled picking it up. He could tell by what she was saying it was Stu and part of him got annoyed but he knew he couldn't show it and just focused to the road. She was laughing at something Stu said and said she would see him later that night and if she didn't she'd see him in the morning and to say hi to the guys for her. Drew smiled to himself when she brought up that she had a great time with him and they had spent all day walking around the mall and he knew Stu would be pissed off by that and he didn't care. He was going to treat her like she should be and not just jump her like Stu had even if part of him wanted to. She said goodbye and hung up before turning to Drew and smiled seeing him glance at her before looking straight ahead quickly. She bit her lip and decided to have a little fun and text Cassie.

"Hey I need a picture of us. I want to mess with my best friend since I moved here Cassie" she said smirking making him laugh.

"Sure just lean over" he said as they pulled up to a red light.

She leaned over and he leaned against and rested his head against hers and they both made a goofy face and she snapped the picture and showed him. They both burst out laughing and agreed it would be perfect and she moved back so she was fully in her seat as the light changed and hit send. A minute later her phone was buzzing like crazy.

-LIZ! You're in a car with him! OMG! What are you two doing! Damn he's good-looking though even like that!-

-We were at the mall all day shopping. Just going about talking and getting to know each other better. Oh and he's MUCH better looking in face to face. The Accent it to die for oh and he smells REALLY good too haha-

-I would die if I was in your position. PLEASE tell me you've kissed him! You two always had that spark and there is no way you wouldn't want to kiss him!-

-Well I mean yeah and maybe we kissed maybe we didn't I'm a good girl I don't kiss and tell-

-Good my ass! You so did I can tell!-

-Okay so we kissed and he seriously is an incredible kisser. The type that is just so sweet but has a lot of passion behind it and makes your knees weak. He is really just one of the sweetest funny guys and so fun to be around-

-Awww you like him! What about you and Barrett though?-

-Stu I really like him too and things got pretty intense last night and well yeah I think you get what I mean by intense-

-ELIZABETH JAMES! You did NOT bang the Brit!-

-Cassie! What the hell! I didn't "bang" anyone I never have haha-

-"Okay so it wasn't a "bang" but you hooked up didn't you?-

-Uhh well who am I kidding yes and dear lord that man is gifted and he is blessed ;) lol-

-LIZ! It's about time! I swear you hadn't gotten any in hell I don't know if you have the entire time I've known you haha-

-Yeah its been a long LONG time since I had and we didn't like plan on it just we ended up kissing and then the next thing I know we're in my bed going on it haha-

- Damn, why can't I get a guy like that to be my neighbor haha so what are you going to do I mean you like both but clearly there is some major physical chemistry with Stu-

-Im not ready for a relationship. I know its been 2 years, but I just can't deal with that yet. I don't plan on the thing with Stu to be a repeat but I'm kind of torn to be honest. Drew is so sweet and just I can't explain it but Stu there is this like animalistic draw. At this point I'm up in the air as far as who I'd pick but even if I do I have a feeling both would still be there for me-

-They both sound like great guys and what ever way you go you'll be good-

-Yeah, I'll let you go I'm starving.I'll call you later we need to hang out maybe you can come by and we can just hang out by the pool and I can introduce you to them-

-Absolutely I'll call you later go have fun with your Scot ;)-

Liz laughed and looked over at Drew who raised and eyebrow.

"She loves you, I invited her to come by my house and hang by the pool and meet you guys" she said seeing him nod.

"Sure I'd love to meet your friend, but I'm sure she's not at beautiful as you" he winked causing her to blush.

"I'm going to send Stu the picture I'm sure he'll laugh as hard as we did" she said smiling not noticing Drew smirk.

She sent the picture and had her phone waiting for a response and looked a let down when she never got one and after a couple of minutes gave up and slipped her phone into her bag. He knew Stu would be pissed over it and he didn't like that she was upset even a little over it but Stu was a moody guy and he was in a bit of a funk with getting injured so close to Mania which he could understand but he did love that it would get to him how close she was to him after what he'd done.

"What do you say I bring you back to my place and I'll make something and we can just relax?" he said seeing her look surprised.

"You can cook? Pretty Boy Drew knows how to cook?" she smirked seeing him roll his eyes and laugh.

"Yes I can cook, my mom made sure of it and when I moved over here and it came in handy. Taryn never was one to really cook and She refused to even look at meat of any kind which if that's your thing to be vegan or vegetarian that's fine but she always gave me hell when I'd be making myself something or we'd go out and I'd order a steak or any meat. I was always the one cooking and here I though a southern girl would know how to cook" he laughed a little making Liz smile.

"Ehh one of THOSE type. Don't get me wrong I love a salad but I'm much happier with a big hunk of meat in front of me" she laughed seeing him raise his eyebrow at her.

"A BIG hunk of meat you say?" he winked seeing her realize what he was insinuating.

"Drew! That is not what I mean but if we're on that track I guess if she was revolted by meat is it safe to assume she never took care of certain needs?" Liz winked seeing his eyes get huge.

"You did not just ask if she gave me blow jobs" he asked a little surprised but finding it funny.

"Hey I'm blunt but come on I thought all those playboy girls were queens at that I mean those parties are like huge orgies aren't they?" she laughed seeing him shake his head.

"Yeah the one time she dragged me to one, the night of the big fight everyone knows about, yeah it was not my kind of place and no she never really did for me yet I constantly heard jokes and stories about how good hers were and where she did it and Im sitting there like hell you're my girl why don't you do it for me?" he laughed seeing Liz laugh.

"Isn't that one of the easiest ways to make your guy happy I mean if your tired don't feel like going at it give him a quick one and he's good to go" she shrugged seeing him swallow hard and force a laugh slightly.

"Uh well I mean yeah. You definitely aren't the typical girl" he finally got out seeing her smile over at him.

"Yeah well I say what I think and you're honestly exactly what I thought, if not better which honestly I didn't think was possible" she looked at him and saw him smile before focusing back on the road.

"So you getting excited for Mania and all the chaos that comes with it?" she finally spoke up after a few minutes.

"Yeah but I don't think I have to tell you whats been going on. It sucks to not be involved but I still get to be there. I am disappointed that my brother can't fly in like we planned. My cousin was just over here for two weeks which was nice and I get to see my parents and everyone the week after Mania. Actually right after we roll trough your neck of the woods" he said seeing her smile then frown slightly.

"Yeah I really wanted to go and see my mom. It's been a while since I've seen her or my grandfather. I'd give anything to see them again, but if I do go back Mike may find me. It's just not safe for me even if I took Cassie with me" she trailed off as she looked out the window .

Drew could tell she was upset and he wished he'd never mentioned it but clearly she missed her family. He knew exactly how that was and he got a crazy idea and knew it might be to much but if it made her happy or gave her an option it was worth it.

"What if you come with me?" he spoke up making her look at him oddly.

"Come with you where?" she asked confused.

"To your home, to your family. You said it's not safe to go on your own but I'll be more than able to make sure you're safe and you can go to the show, I get a limited amount of tickets for friends and family and It shouldn't be any issue to get a pair of tickets for you and your mom. I know how hard it is to go without seeing your family" he blurted out making her look at him before turning away looking shocked.

She sat confused and caught completely off guard by what he'd said. He'd want to take her with him and go out of his way for her just to see her family again? They pulled up to his house and she took a deep breath and glanced over at him when he turned the truck off. She turned and leaned over kissing him passionately before pulling back slightly and bit her lip blushing.

"I'm sorry I just, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever offered to do for me. I'd love to. I can introduce you and show you everything" she said smiling.

He looked at her seeing her getting excited about it and knew he made the right choice. She looked so happy and he wanted to keep it that way. Part of him also hopped he ran into the son of a bitch so he could put him in his place for everything he'd done to her. He smiled at her and couldn't get over the kiss she had just given him. He could still feel the tingling from her lips pressed against his and knew he would never get tired of kissing her no matter how many times it happened.

"I can't wait to meet them and no matter what if that piece of garbage even tries something I'll snap him in half.I won't let him or anyone hurt you ever again" he smiled at her softly seeing her lower her eyes before looking back up at him.

Once they made their way inside she looked around noticing how simple his place was. It just seemed cold in many ways and didn't really seem to fit his personality at all. It was the bare minimal and she knew she would have to help him make it home as much as it could be. She was surprised when a little dog started barking and ran up to them wagging it's tails jumping up on both of them.

"He usually hates any women who have come over" he laughed as she bent down picking up the dog who started licking her face making her laugh.

"I grew up with little one's like this and always have loved them. I guess he can tell I like his kind" she laughed before setting the dog down who scurried off.

"I can see that. I was kind of worried how he'd react to you but now I know who to ask to watch him when I'm gone" he smirked leading her into the kitchen.

"Oh so I'm going to have to play doggy sitter for you, you better pay me well pretty boy" she winked and laughed at him before hopping so she was sitting on the counter.

"Trust me I always take care of the ladies in my life" he winked at her making her laugh.

"So what would you like? You name it I'll make it" he said standing in front of her.

"Oh really? Anything you say? Don't tempt me with saying anything Drew" she flipped her hair over her shoulder with a smirk.

He couldn't help but smile and decided to see how far he could push things. He moved closer to her and leaned on the counter with his hands resting on either side of her but she didn't flinch even after he leaned forward.

"When I say anything love, I mean anything" he said and locked eyes with her like they always had.

She locked eyes with him and it was instantly like it always was at shows and she leaned forward even closer and could tell it was really getting to him and she bit her lip and tilted her head and moved close to his ear.

"Surprise me?" she said leaning back locking eyes with him again and grinned at him.

"I think I can do that but I'll need something first" he looked at her seeing her raise and eyebrow.

"And just what would that be?" she asked and looked him over.

Before she could react he pulled her to him and leaned in kissing her roughly. She wasn't sure how to react at first simply out of shock but found herself giving in and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't help him self and deepened the kiss running one of his hands through her hair letting it rest on her neck. She grabbed his hair pulling him against her more not wanting to stop but pulled back slightly to catch her breath before he closed the distance again kissing her softly. After a few minutes he stopped and leaned his head against her as fear suddenly hit him that she would get angry with him.

"Liz, I'm sorry I just got caught up" he lowered his head worried until he heard her chuckle slightly.

"Drew don't apologize. It's not like you mauled me or something and I don't mind you kissing me, it's nice" she said feeling herself flush.

He looked up at her and smiled before pulling her into a hug and closed his eyes feeling her rest her head on his shoulder. It had been a long time since he honestly felt anything for someone. He had been over the top the entire time with Taryn until things changed and he'd just shut down but some how Liz was bringing it out in him again and he felt alive again when she was around. Liz couldn't deny that it felt good to be around him and he just made her feel secure and she felt safe opening up to him about anything. She no doubt had a thing for Stu but there was this uneasiness with him. Maybe it was just a matter of timing with his injury but he just seemed closed off in some ways.

After a few minutes they pulled back and just smiled and he looked at her and noticed something he hadn't before. There was a line along her jaw and he reached out and ran his finger over it causing her to jump before looking down and he realized it was a scar and by her reaction he knew exactly where it came from. He looked at her and brushed the hair out of her face so he could see her eyes better.

"He and no one will ever hurt you again as long as I'm around and if they do I swear I will make them pay" he saw her node and her expression soften.

"No one ever did try to protect me. I didn't have anyone outside of my family and they couldn't do anything. I talked to people but none lived anywhere near me so I didn't really have anyone to go to and he threatened if I did even try to that he'd hurt them. That's why I never told my family until my mom confronted me and told me she knew.I couldn't let anything happen to them or anyone else I cared about. He threatened to hurt you too" she said lowering her head.

Hearing her talk about what she had been trough infuriated him and only made him want to track the bastard down but just in how her entire mood and body language changed he knew it wasn't the time to let his temper get the better of him. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her feeling her seemingly melt into him as she rested her head on his chest and held onto him.

"I could never live with myself if something happened to you because of then and certainly not now" she mumbled and noticed him hold her tighter and rest his head on hers.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Liz and I'd love to see him try to do something to me"he said and kissed her forehead making her smile slightly.

"You're stuck with me now that I finally got to meet you and nothing is going to get me out of your life. If I die I'll come back and haunt you. You'll feel something constantly poking you and crawling in your bed" he smirked making her laugh.

"Hey then for all I know you'd be watching me in the shower and when I change and when ever I end up sleeping with anyone" she looked up seeing him nod his head and chuckle.

"Well for one I certainly would watch you sometimes and I can promise you now I'll be your supernatural cock block" he said making her eyes get huge and laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling you'll be like that anyway though I'm not exactly one of the girls who's constantly trying to sleep with someone. If I really care about the person then I'm all over them all the time" she said and winked seeing him get a goofy look and smile.

"Then can we just fast forward to when we are at the point you really care about me?" he leaned back and looked down at her.

"Drew! If you play your cards right at some point down the road MAYBE you will get to find out what I can do until then tell wee Drew to calm down" she smirked seeing him shake his head before leaning close to her ear.

"Love "Wee Drew" is in no way little and maybe down the line you'll find out first hand " he smirked feeling her shiver and looked at her dead in the eyes.

Liz swallowed hard fighting to not completely crumble or let him see how much he was getting to was just this back and forth between them and it always had been but not it was on a much more personal level even with only knowing each other a few days. She found herself feeling more and more like she used to before all the crap she'd gone trough. Anything she had thrown at him he'd taken and thrown right back at her and then some.

"You certainly know how to peak someones interest" she finally spoke up confident she sounded calm.

"As do you.I can see you're like an angel and devil combined and that fascinates me" he said moving back to let her have her space.

"Well you help bring that out in me again. It got beat down for so long I just broke and gave in and just went along to avoid anything, but you, you bring it out and always did.I honestly think that's part of what Mike hated. I came back to life any time I was at shows but when you'd come out I was even more and more than saw that and saw you as a threat that if I was around you I had the fire in me to fight back and walk away" she said and looked at him trying to read what was going trough his mind.

"I feel like I already know the answer but what caused him to give you this scars and really hurt you?" he asked despite having a sinking feeling what he answer would be.

"It was 'd see me get excited for you and he'd flip out. The worst ones would be after the shows when we'd interact that's where the scars came from but the one on my jaw the last blow and what put me in the hospital was how we interacted and he went away on a family thing and came back and found the message you sent me. So he was already enraged and the message was just like pouring gas on the fire. He flipped out and well you know the rest already" she closed her eyes for a second before looking at up him as he sat down in front of her at the table.

"It's my fault it happened to you"he said and she could tell he really was taking it harder than he should.

Liz got down off the counter and walked over to him and got down on one knee in front of him placing her hand on his leg so he'd look at her.

"Drew you didn't do anything to me it was him and if you're going to look at it like that than I'm just as at fault as you because I responded back I reacted to you. Never think it was your fault" she said seeing him lower his head slightly.

"But Liz if I never had done that it wouldn't have happened" he spoke up but could tell she didn't like what he was saying.

"BUT nothing Drew. If it wasn't that it would have been something else and if it hadn't happened I never would be here now I never would have met you and Stu anyone who I'm close to and for that I'm thankful. Never feel like it's your fault" she said placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Liz" he said and leaned forward and kissed her forehead seeing her smile.

"I'm alive and well and now I know I have you and Stu who will have my back. I'm a fighter and I'll never let him or anyone full my life. I'd rather go down in flames than fizzle out" she smiled seeing him finally relax and lean back.

"Now you sound like what I told my mom when she asked did I need her to come here when everything hit the fan with Taryn. It's kind of funny how similar we always joked if I found a girl like me who I got along with to marry them and not look back cause I'd never find another one who could put up with me" he laughed seeing her shake her head and stand but he pulled her into his lap.

"Drew! How can you go from looking like you're going to cry to this in a matter of minutes?" she laughed seeing him shrug.

"A lovely lady can work wonders I guess now come on It's time I feed you" he laughed and stood easily lifting her and carried her over to the sofa.

"Drew put me down!" she shrieked laughing before he spun her around and plopped her down on the sofa.

"Now sit and wait here" he pointed at her causing her to roll her eyes and just lean back and closed her eyes as he went into the kitchen.


	7. UPDATE

Okay so just want to give a little update. Have had a lot of chaos going on in my personal life & looks like I may have even more, but I am working on getting the next update done. Hope everyone is doing well. -M


	8. Chapter 7

**_Just want to apologize for such a slow update. had a lot of personal crap come down on me all at once but now things have finally calmed down so hopefully things will be updated faster. Truly appreciate everyone reading and following this little story :)_**

* * *

Liz laid back on the large leather sofa and eventually dozed off feeling completely content and safe where she was. Drew decided to grill some chicken he'd had marinating in the fridge and grabbed some vegetables and cooked them up too. Once he got everything and walked outside to the grill he looked to where Liz was and smiled seeing her laying on her side and could tell she was sleeping. She was absolutely beautiful to him and was so peaceful looking in her sleep and he could get used to having her in his house. He smiled thinking about hissing her and the fact she said she didn't mind it and she'd wanted to for a while. He hated that things with Stu and him were tense over her because they had been such close friends for so long. He couldn't however deny that he'd been so drawn to Liz for several years now and hated that it was Stu who seemingly was in the lead but being around her had all day had confused him even more because of all that was going on between them. He took a sip of his beer and sat it down as he was lost in thought and didn't hear or notice that Liz was awake and had made her way to him and was right behind him.

Liz smiled leaning against the door watching him cook and could tell he was deep in thought about something and just stood watching him finding it funny that he was oblivious to her being there. She finally decided to walk up behind him the rest of the way and grabbed his waist causing him to jump and turn to look at her.

"Well someone is certainly jumpy tonight" she said laughing seeing him make a face at her.

"I wouldn't be if I wasn't being groped" he said trying to sound serious.

"Oh shut up, you know you like me groping you" she laughed and grabbing his butt.

"Okay you caught me but do keep in mind it's a vast improvement to being grabbed by other men in the ring" he laughed seeing her smirk.

"Hmm but that sounds fun to me" she winked seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you just a feisty one. Always thought you would be fun but I didn't expect this. We've only known each other a couple days and you're constantly surprising me.I like that That fact you're not to bad to look at is a bonus" he smiled seeing her blush.

He loved that about her. Most of the girls who were flirting with him we're just trying to get with him and were shallow and thought they were the best thing ever and if you complimented them it was always more like you were telling them something they already knew and thought. With Liz it wasn't like that in any way. She was humble and sweet, but it did bother him that she couldn't see just how beautiful and special she truly was and he planned to do whatever he could to make her see herself how he saw her.

"Tell a man to cook and he goes right for the grill. So typical Andrew" she stood and shook her head trying not to laugh.

"Well Elizabeth I have to do something to keep my body looking how you clearly like it" he flashed a devilish grin seeing her narrow her eyes at him and slap his arm.

"No wonder your single. You're mother was right when she said no one could handle you unless they were just like you, but I can't lie I don't mind what I see and more so now that you've bulked up some. I like my men with some meat on em" she winked and both just started laughing.

"Well I'm glade you aren't like some who decided to start the 'Drew is Fat' crap. Yeah I've put on some weight and bulked up but I'm not fat, but that gets to you no matter who you are. You always did defend me online no matter what is was and I appreciate that" he turned and smiled back at her.

"I'll always do that Drew though now it is far more personal but no one needs to know that. Considering 99% of them don't know who I am or what I look like even if they would be some chance see me out with any of you or see a picture they wouldn't know it was me so no one can really use the 'she's just saying this because blah blah blah'. I've taken a lot of crap for you so you owe me pretty boy" she pointed and made a face making him laugh.

"I promise to make up for it as much as I can and I promise if anyone ever gives you crap face to face I'll personally take care of them" he smiled at her before turning his attention back to the grill.

Liz smiled watching him and couldn't believe how things had happened. She never would have thought she'd know Drew like this much less any of the guys she'd met over the past few days. It was all overwhelming in a way but she felt like her old self again she was happy and carefree around them and especially Drew. He just had her smiling and laughing all the time, but at the same time she could open up and talk to him so easily. She hadn't had that with anyone other than her mom who she talked to about everything even with living in another state. She knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do to her mom when she showed up with a giant Scotsman trailing her. Her mom always liked Drew so she didn't worry about that but her Grandfather was always rather against wrestling despite having watched in when she was little. Her father did worry her. They weren't close at all but he was always unpredictable and treated as if she was still a child but she knew if he pulled something Drew could more than handle him.

She decided to go into the kitchen to get herself something to drink and glanced at her phone that was sitting on the counter and realized she had a few texts from several different people and smiled seeing one from Stu.

-Hey love, just got home from rehab for the arm and stopped by your house but I guess you aren't home yet. Am I going to see you tonight?-

She smiled and kind felt guilty for being with Drew and all that was going on. She knew she should' considering she wasn't even dating Stu, they had just hooked up. She did really like him though and she was starting to be really conflicted and torn between him and Drew but she knew it was far to soon and she had no idea how things were going to turn out with either of them. She decided she should respond to him so he wasn't worried and so she wouldn't have a ton of messages from him.

-Hey, yeah spent all day at the mall and just relaxing now and getting some dinner then not sure what after that. I'll text you when I get home deal?-

-Oh okay so you're still with Drew? Yeah that's fine just wanted to make sure you were okay-

-Yeah I'm still with Drew and I'm fine he's been a complete gentleman. How late will you be up?-

- Knowing me, most of the night so don't worry about what time you get in just let me know okay?-

-Sure thing Stu, see you later :)-

Liz smiled before putting her phone back down relieved he didn't seem to angry at her being around Drew all day but she knew something weird was going on between them and her gut told her it was to do with her but that was up to them to work out. She walked over to the fridge and opened it and grabbed herself a beer and found the bottle opener on the counter and opened it before roaming back out to wear Drew was and he turned and gave her an odd look.

"Uh Drew what is that look for?" she asked confused.

"You drink beer? Hell most the girls I know only want the girl drinks or vodka or whatever" he shrugged seeing her shake her head.

" I don't mind those but I'm perfectly happy with a decent beer. Not any of the cheap crap though I like the imports and luckily you my friend have good taste" she tipped the bottle in his direction before taking a sip.

" Where have you been my entire life Elizabeth James?" he asked laughing.

" Getting in fights, going through hell and coming out alive and now well here I am" she hell her arms out and smiled before sitting down so she was facing him.

"Well I'm glade you're here and I'm glade we finally got to meet and you're exactly what I always thought you'd be if anything you've surprised me. It's like you see someone and you build this perfect image of them in your head and then they never live up to it but you've surpassed what I could have ever created" he said smiling and could tell it really hit her and she blushed and looked down.

"Liz don't ever doubt that,I know you've been through a lot, but please never think it's because you're not amazing. The guy was a piece of shit and never deserved you in the first place and I know you'll find someone who will treat you right even if I have to question them all one by one" he smiled at her seeing him smile up at him.

"I know you will and I have no doubt when you do find the girl of your dreams she's going to be one lucky bitch" she smiled seeing him shake his head and just smile.

"Yeah well I thought I"d found that but clearly I was wrong. I never saw myself as being married several times. I wanted to do it once and do it right but we rushed things and just were not a good mix and brought out the worst in each other. It was just an all around bad situation and I hate how things went so I really want the next time to be the last time and just being around you I can tell you're the same way as far as wanting to really move slow and make sure it's right" he turned making sure everything was cooking right before glancing over at her as she stood up.

Liz took a sip of her beer and walked over to Drew and leaned against him and poked his side as he draped his arm over her shoulders. She couldn't explain it but things just flowed with him and it felt like nothing was off limits and they could talk and be honest no matter what they were talking about and she felt safe and trusted him when he said he'd look out for her.

"Well then I guess we are going to be looking out for each other a lot then. My friend Cassie already is in love with you, I'll have to make sure she doesn't try to drag you off and do lord knows what. Be ready to be grabbed" she laughed seeing him make a face.

"I'm rather used to that. Girls ask for a picture and its like hands straight to the ass or out at clubs and its like someones grinning up against my leg and grabbing all on me. I don't mind to some level, what guy does, but I don't know I like there to be more left to the imagination not just everything up front I like a little chase. I don't want it to be served up right from hello" he smiled seeing her laugh and tried to grab her nose with the tongs.

"Hey! That's not right!" she pulled back slightly before he grabbed her and spun her around to him.

"You're not getting away that easily angel" he smirked and picked her up sitting her down on a stool near him.

She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her legs and grab a clean plate before taking the chicken and vegetables off the grill and gave her a you stay here look and she rolled her eyes and chuckled. After a few minutes he came back out with their food and he could tell she was surprised as he sat down.

"I don't know whether I should be impressed or worried" she looked at him suspicious causing him to laugh.

"Liz I'm not going to feed you something bad or try to make you sick so eat" he laughed finding it funny.

"Okay then but if I do your ass is mine" she pointed her knife at him and winked before cutting into it and taking a bite.

Drew sat back and smirked seeing her expression change and could tell she was presently surprised and gave him an odd look.

"Okay I'll admit it so stop looking at me like that. I'm surprised by you. This is really good. I guess you weren't playing yourself up when you said you knew how to cook" she smiled seeing him look pleased with himself.

"Hey, I might be a young guy but I know a thing or two and I like to take care of the people I care about. However now you will have to cook me something. I think it's only fair after all" he smirked at her seeing her just smile and shake her head.

"No issue with that. I love to cook so at least now with you, Stu, Heath, PJ and all your friends I'll actually have people to feed. I'm already going to say it now, if you don't have any plans and anyone else you all are coming to eat at my place for Thanksgiving and all the holidays. I'll make sure you are well feed. I've only really had work friends and all since I came down here and they have their own families to spend them with so I get stuck at home on my own most of the time because my mom and grandfather can't really come here and well you know why I can't go to see them. It will be nice to have someone to spend it with I mean if like for Christmas you don't go home or your family don't come here" she smiled and he could tell she was excited about the idea of having people around to spend time with.

"Liz, I honestly never get to go home over the holidays either so I know far to well how that is and even if my family do come over here you are more than welcome to spend it with us. My mom would love you" he smiled seeing her perk up again.

"That sounds fun and if they are anything like you then I'm sure I'd have no issues getting along with them" she smiled taking another bite.

"You never know you may finally get to spend it with your family again, all depending how our little trip goes" he smiled seeing her look nervous but excited when he mentioned it.

" I can't wait to see them again. It's been so long and I truly don't know how to even begin to thank you Drew" she looked at him trying to read him.

"Liz you don't need to thank me, I'm not doing any of it to get something from you. You've done so much for me, fighting online defending and pushing for me, that means the world to me and the fact you did all of it and you didn't even know me and never asked for a thing from me. It's time I have the chance to return the favor and I want to see you happy and safe" he looked at her seeing her nod and push her hair behind her ear.

The two finished eating and talked a bit but more so in silence which honestly was driving Liz crazy but she didn't know what to say. He was being so kind and she almost expected something to go so wrong and he turn into a monster but he wasn't and as nice and comforting as it was it was unnerving for her. She Couldn't wait to see her mom and grandfather again but the fear of coming face to face with Mike again left her with a dark cloud over her. She knew Drew would look out for her but he did have to leave right after the show which meant she'd have to fly back to Florida on her own and she wasn't big on flying but luckily it was a fast flight. Once they finished she offered to help clean up and the two picked up and she helped wash the dishes and they joked around for a bit and she just really enjoyed spending time with him.

Drew watched her cleaning and helped by rinsing the dishes off and drying them before putting them back up. He loved being near her and she brought out his protective side and he wanted to do everything he could to make sure she was safe. He hated knowing he'd have to leave her to work and that really effected him. He'd never thought he'd on any level not want to be on the road wrestling, but with Liz he wanted to be around her as much as possible and with Stu being home he knew they would be together when she wasn't working and as much as he didn't want to be annoyed by it he was. He looked over at her and smiled before getting a face full of soap bubbles. Liz laughed seeing his reaction. She turned to try to stop him from getting them but he blew a handful of the bubbles in her face.

"Drew!" she shrieked and started laughing and tried to grab more before splashing him.

He grabbed her and splashed her back causing her to gasp and both continued laughing and struggled to get to the sink before slipping and Drew fell to the floor taking Liz down with him. Both looked at each other covered in soap suds and wet and couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous they must have looked.

"I honestly don't think I've laughed this much in I don't know how long" Drew looked over at her as they both sat up.

"Yeah I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun, well and remembered it the next day" she laughed and grabbed his hand as he stood and helped her up to her feet.

"We're both soaked, there's no way I can let you stay in wet clothes and none of what you bought is good to just relax in. Come on I'll find you something to change into" he smiled down at her.

She smiled and followed him as he led her through the kitchen and to the stairs and right up to his room. She looked around and smiled seeing his room and noticed his bed was the focus of it and there was a was nice and unlike the rest of his house really fit him and she couldn't help but smile when he walked out and handed her one of his sweatshirts.

"This should be more than big enough for you and I'm sure it will be warmer than what you're in. Don't want you getting sick because of me" he smiled and grabbed some pants and a tank top for himself and walked into the bathroom so she could change in the room.

She smiled and walked over to his bed and sat the sweatshirt down before slipping her dress off. She picked it up and sat it on the edge of the bed. She didn't realize it but Drew had finished chaining and had opened the door slightly and realized she was still changing. He couldn't take his eyes off her and just how she was moving and the fact she was in his room by his bed. He wanted nothing more than to walk out kiss her and lay her down and show her how a woman should be treated, but he knew he couldn't. He swallowed hard seeing her bend and reach over the bed to grab the sweatshirt. She had no idea but she was really testing his self-control with ever little thing she did. She finally pulled the sweatshirt on and he took a deep breath before walking out and over to her and smiled down at her.

"Well you certainly look far better in that than I ever have" he smiled seeing her shake her head.

"Well you don't look to bad either" she smiled trying not to let him see how much she was staring at him.

"Well do you want to watch a movie or something? I have a bunch and we can just camp out in here if you're comfortable with that?" he asked hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Sure, you just want to get me in your bed and well its going to work, but NOT like that Drew so get that stupid grin off your face" she laughed seeing him try to look innocent.

Liz smirked at him before hitting him in the arm and taking a running start and jumped on to his bed and started jumping on it and laughed seeing his face. She was so serious and deep at times but other time she was just fun and goofy which he loved. You never knew what you were going to get from her which could be hard to handle but it was what made him love being around her. He walked over to the bed and looked up at her shaking his head.

"Liz you are crazy but I love you for it" he laughed looking up at her.

Before she could even answer he quickly grabbed her by the legs and lifted her up holding her tightly and wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her in place making her scream out and laugh. She steadied herself by grabbing on to his shoulders before feeling him carry her away from the bed and spin her around causing her to laugh even more. He finally loosened his grip and let her down slowly but didn't let go of her and wrapped his arms around her smiling.

"I think I could get used to haven you in my room" he smiled seeing her blush.

"And I have a feeling I'm going to get used to you being in mine" she smiled see him nod.

Drew smiled at her and suddenly picked her back up but slung her over his shoulder carrying her over to the tv and turned it on before turning to walk over to the bed. She decided she might as well have some fun with it and raised up enough and brought both her hands down hard-hitting him on the butt making him jump before slapping her down on to the bee playfully and pinned her down with her arms over her head.

"What was that for Angel?" he asked seeing her smirk but say nothing.

Liz looked up at him and realized how close he was to her and found herself really liking how it felt to have him pinning her down and seeing him take control. To be honest it was a huge turn on and she couldn't help herself and wanted to have some fun.

"What can i say you have a great ass and I might as well have some fun too" she grinned.

"Oh really? Than I guess you wouldn't mind this?" he asked seeing her look confused and leaned down the short distance kissing her.

He knew he might be pushing it to far but being so close he couldn't help himself. When he felt her kiss back he smiled and let go of her arms and felt one of her hand grab him by the hair and pulled him closer. She felt his hand run up the side of her thigh and she took a deep breath before kissing him deeper and wrapping her arm around him until both had to break the kiss and she just hugged him and held him as he smiled and kissed down her neck. He knew he couldn't hold back much more but he had to. He didn't want to just jump her. Liz could tell he was hesitant and found it sweet that he wasn't pushing even though she could tell and feel that he wanted to go further. She suddenly pushed him his back so she was now the one in control and held both of his hands over his head with a devious grin.

"It's my turn to take over. Just close you're eyes" she smiled and leaned down kissing his neck.

She knew she shouldn't be but she was just going by her instincts and at this point years of built up frustration wanting to kiss him and be near him. She smiled hearing his breathing get more ragged the lower on his neck she kissed and could tell he liked it and was getting more and more turned on the more she did. She smirked against his skin before biting down suddenly hard enough to leave a mark but not hurt him causing him to groan loudly. She kissed the area softly and blew softly on it sending a chill up his spine causing him to arch up and push against her body. She let go of his hands and pushed him back down trailing her hands down his chest and stomach grabbing the hem of the tank top and pulled it up and pulled it off him and tossed it to the side.

"Liz I.." he started to speak but was cut off.

"Shh, just enjoy yourself you deserve it" she smirked before starting again.

She let her nails drag over his skin down his chest and leaned down kissing down his chest. The lower she went the more ragged his breathing got and she let her hands rest on the waistband of his pants causing him to swallow hard. She continued kissing down his chest to his stomach and trailed the very tip up the center of his abs and softly blew on the trail moving lower. He moaned out her name nearly losing what little control he had when she moved lower and he felt her fingers try to slip his pants down but he knew he couldn't let it go any further, not now.

Before anything else could happen Liz felt him grab her wrist and sit up letting her sit beside him and her leaned forward pushing his hair out of his face. This was getting to be too much and he wanted nothing more than to give in but it wasn't right. He sighed and finally looked over at Liz who was sitting looking as conflicted and torn as he was. She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked up at him.

"Liz, I want to but now isn't right. It's not fair to you and I'm not going to do that to Stu. He's one of my best friends and I'd never do that to him even if he's pissed me off. I don't want something between us to be like this, to just happen and there be nothing more than the physical. You're more than that Liz and deserve more than that and that's what caused Stu and I to get in an argument. I don't like that he just went for the physical with you and didn't take his time.I'm not saying he's a bad guy, he's not and I know he cares about you and I'm not going to treat you like a prize to be won. If anything would ever happen between us I want it to be for the right reasons and at the right time and now isn't it. It's to soon" he said seeing her look down.

"You're right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed it" she said looking at him before standing up but was stopped when he grabbed her hand and when she turned to look at him confused even more he stood up and kissed her forehead before hugging her.

"I'm not even going to lie, I really need a cold shower after that"he smiled seeing her laugh and shake her head.

"Yeah I can kind of tell, you are hugging me awful tight, but damn you're awful well you're gifted down there" she laughed seeing him get a cocky smirk and raise and eyebrow.

"Can't say I wouldn't mind finding out more, but you're right if something is going to happen with us it needs to be the right time and under the right situation not just both of us ready to go at it like animals" she smiled seeing him smirk.

"Well maybe one day we both will find out, but any guy you do end up with will be lucky and I will make his life hell if he hurts you and he will be dealing with interrogation from me no matter who it is, even Stu" he smiled hugging her again.

"Okay so movie time?" he motioned over to the bookshelf full of dvd's and she nodded and walked over.

She looked through liking his choice in movies and smiled seeing something perfect. She pulled it out but refused to let him see which one it was and pointed to the bed and he chuckled before going and sitting on the bed as she walked to the tv and slipped in the dvd. She grabbed the remote and looked at him and smirked and saw he was surprised she'd picked out one of the Paranormal Activity movies.

"You like them too?" he asked curious.

"Yeah, if you've ever really been in situations and heard and felt things it's beyond accurate so they always fascinated me" she smiled before hitting pause.

"Let me guess snacks? You're pick go for it" he laughed seeing her smile before heading out of the room.

Liz skipped down the stairs and headed into the kitchen over to the pantry and opened the door looking at what to pick. She decided on some chips and a couple other things and grabbed them two bottles of water and stopped seeing her phone flashing. She sat the things down and picked it up seeing several more messages and laughed seeing one from Cassie.

-Girl where are you! You never don't answer your phone unless your sick or, well I can't think of anything else? You with one of those hot wrestlers aren't you!-

-Cas, I'm at Drew's you know we hung out most of the day and he cooked dinner and we're just relaxing watching a movie. Oh like my outfit?-

Liz snapped a picture of herself in Drew's sweatshirt and attached it and hit send.

-LIZ! You did not sleep with him did you? I mean damn girl I get having years of built up frustration but damn haha-

-No I did not sleep with him though things have gotten heated a few times. God he's a good kisser lol-

-You are a major tease I don't know how you can hold back boy is fine and come on he clearly wants you from what you've told me, but shows he's a good guy not just trying to get in your pants-

-Exactly which has kind of made me have some doubts about Stu but I'll talk to you more later, he's probably wondering whats taking so long haha night Cas MWAH!-

She sat her phone down and it buzzed again and she picked it up but saw she had another text from Stu looking for her and that he'd sent several other to just check up on her which was sweet but honestly kind of overkill.

-Hey just wanted to check and see if you were okay. If you need a ride home or anything let me know?-

-Stu, I'm fine I'm still at Drew's and I don't need a ride he's going to drive me home.I'll text you when I get home-

She rolled her eyes before putting her phone into her purse and grabbed the items and headed back up to his room and smiled seeing him waiting and patted the bed. She shook her head and walked over and hopped up into the large bed and handed him his drink and put the snakes in front of them and got beside him and hit play before sitting back and leaning against him.

The two relaxed and watched the movie and he chuckled seeing her jump when something would happen and move closer to him until she was leaning against him using him as a pillow and he had his hand resting on her knee. They didn't talk other than in a few parts that reminded them of something but she enjoyed just being around him and didn't feel weird just sitting with him in silence. She just had fun and could tell he was happy to and enjoying himself which she made her happy. Once the movie was over they realized it was after 2 in the morning and both were feeling tired so he helped clean up and once she had all her things they got out in his truck.

"Once we get to my place if you want you can come in and I can give you your sweatshirt back?" she looked over seeing him look in the mirror before backing out of his driveway.

"It's fine it looks good on you, I'll get in back some another time, besides what kind of guy would make a girl strip for him" he winked at her making her laugh.

"An incredibly horny one who need to get laid?" she smirked seeing him look over at her and roll his eyes.

"Hey I'm one of the good ones so keep that in mind" he pointed at her trying to be serious.

"Yeah yeah I know you are but you're still a guy who has needs and clearly by the not so little guys reaction tonight it's been a while. Good to know my skills still works on sober men and this who aren't doped up on pain killers" she laughed seeing him blush and stare straight ahead.

"You're a tease Liz and sooner or later you keep that up and I'm not going to be able to control myself" he said trying not to show how much she got to him.

"Aww but that's what I'm hoping for, I want to see you lose control and take what you want" she winked and couldn't help but smirk.

"Be careful what you wish for, you might get it and then will want more and more" he glanced over at her and could tell she was enjoying the little back and forth.

"I don't doubt that at all, a guy like you and come on with as long as we stared each other down I think it was obvious to everyone around us that we wanted to go at it then and there. You don't look someone in the eyes that long without wanting to fuck them or kill them and clearly we don't want to kill each other" she laughed seeing him nod.

"True hell that's why Taryn hated you, she saw me reacting to you more than I reacted to her at times and I know the fight for dominance with us would translate and honestly I wanted it to happen bad" he looked at her seeing her bite her lip.

They drove in silence the rest of the way home because both clearly knew they could cross the line they had promised not to and both knew it was the right thing to do but their bodies were betraying them. Once they got to her house he pulled in and got out helping her gather her bags and she walked up to her front door and opened it letting him in so he could put the bags down. She turned to look at him but looked down seeing how he was looking at her and could feel his eyes scanning her. When she looked up at him again he leaned down kissing her softly and wrapped his arms around her and she felt her legs go week and grabbed his arms before wrapping him around his neck kissing him more feeling his hand run up under the sweatshirt and she pushed her body against his more rubbing against him not wanting to stop but both pulled away.

"Goodnight Liz, I'll see you later?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun today and just thank you for everything. Goodnight Drew" she smiled and leaned up kissing him again softly before he turned leaving and she closed the door behind him.

She smiled and bit her lip hearing him pull away from her house. Things were getting interesting and she was going to have to make a lot of hard decisions soon but she was enjoying herself and for the first time in a long time. She walked over picking up her bags before heading up to her room putting them down in front of the closet deciding she'd put it all up in the morning. When she turned to walk to her bathroom she heard knocking on her door and figured Drew had forgotten something and ran down and opened the door.

"Drew, we both agreed to wait so not tonight" she laughed and looked up and instantly froze.


	9. Chapter 8

_**AHHH! I'm back! SO sorry about being so slow. Have had a nonstop crap going on the past few months. Home everyone enjoys the new chapter :)**_

* * *

"What do you mean not tonight? What the hell would Drew want to do with you at this time of night. You want to tell me something? I mean you did spend all day together" Stu said looking at her causing her to swallow hard.

Just from the look he had and the tone in his voice she could tell he wasn't happy with her being with Drew all day and what she said was like a match to gasoline. She looked down trying to figure out how exactly to put it and knew any way she put it wouldn't be good with the look Stu had in his eyes. She stepped aside letting him come in and shut the door once he was in. She walked over and sat down on the sofa and could feel him staring at her and knew he'd noticed what she was wearing.

"Stu honestly there's nothing you need to worry about. Nothing crossed any lines. We hung out and got to know each other better" she looked up at him knowing it was a half truth.

"Then why the hell are you in his sweatshirt and nothing else? No pants no shorts nothing!" he asked and she looked down.

"We started joking while we cleaned up and I got soaked and he let me borrow it so I wouldn't get cold. He was just being a gentleman and I can't believe you'd even question someone who's your friend or doubt him. He point-blank said he'd never go behind your back and do anything to mess up your friendship. He's a great guy Stu" she said defending Drew.

"As would any guy wanting to fuck you" he mumbled causing Liz to get pissed.

"Oh like you? Is that what you did so I would sleep with you? At least when things started to go that way and cross that line he had enough respect for me and for you, his friend, to say no this isn't right when you knew all along he liked me and that didn't hold you back. I'm not your's Stu and I sure as hell shouldn't have to explain myself to you or anyone else!" she screamed at him seeing him get even angrier.

"Oh really? Yeah I knew he liked you but I meet you first sure you had your little stare-downs but come on Liz. After last night I thought you wanted something more not just a good fuck to let off steam!" he said grabbing her wrist and getting in her face causing her to flinch and cower away from him.

As soon as he did he saw everything about her change and knew he had really messed up and let go of her. She looked scared to death and sat clutching her knees to her chest and refused to even look at him. The look in her eyes was as if she thought he was going to hit her and instantly he knew why. She couldn't bring herself to even look at him and couldn't hold back the tears that came flooding to the surface. It was like a nightmare for her, a flashback to things with Mike and it instantly brought her back to that vulnerable state. When she looked up at him he could see the fear in her eyes and it was like a bullet straight through the heart.

"Liz I never meant to…." he couldn't even finish what he was saying when she looked up at him.

He sat next to her and pulled her into a hug trying to show her he didn't mean to scare her. He had never seen that level of fear in someones eyes before and prayed he'd never see it in her eyes again. He knew she had been through something horrible but until he looked in her eyes he didn't realize how fragile she was. He just wrapped his good arm around her and held her close to him and kissed the top of her head hating that he ever confronted her. She was right she wasn't his and she didn't need to answer to him but it drove him crazy knowing she had spent so much time with Drew when he wanted her there with him. He wanted her to himself and he was jealous of the time she was spending with Drew but he realized he had to get a hold of himself or any chance he had would be taken away and he would only have himself to blame. When he looked down at her and she still refused to even look at him he kneeled down in front of her and held her as close as he could . He didn't know all she had been through but just the look in her eyes told him it was bad.

"I never would hurt you. I lost my temper and I'm sorry I never meant to I just I can't explain it. I can't explain how I feel because I don't get it. I never felt this close to someone having just meet them and I want to be the one spending time with you but I know there is something going on between you and Drew. Everyone could see it long before you ever met to the point we all took a beat on how long it would take for the two of you to get together. That's why it bothers me. I never meant to upset you or scare you"he leaned his head against hers hating that how he'd acted.

Liz didn't say anything but looked at him and knew he meant it just by the look in his eyes and she took a deep breath trying to calm down and found herself oddly turned on by him being so aggressive yet being so gentle now. Maybe it was just the carryover from getting so worked up being around Drew, but whatever it was under the situation she knew she shouldn't act on it. With the doubts she was having and clearly feeling something for Drew and being conflicted because there was this fire between her and Stu. She had been so shut off for so long and here was a guy who all but admitted he was crazy about her and she was to wrapped up in what was going on in her head. She looked at him and saw the same look of concern in his eyes as when he defended her in the parking lot and couldn't help but lean forward closing the distance between them and kissed him. He was surprised when she kissed him but kissed back feeling like there was hope after all. After a couple of minutes Liz stopped and pulled back and looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh seeing the stupid smile he had. She playfully hit him and heard him laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling it's going to be like this a lot?" he said smiling as she leaned against him.

"What do you mean?" she asked kind of confused.

"Us fighting then minutes later it be like nothing happened" he smiled looking at her as she shook her head.

"Seems like all of my, who am I kidding the 2 relationships I was in were drama filled. Seems like I can't avoid it which I try to at all cost" she looked up at him as he nodded.

"I know things with your ex were bad but I guess I just didn't realize HOW bad until just 's why you came here in the first place isn't it?" he asked seeing her take a deep breath.

"Yeah, he was abusive and I had to get away and I haven't ben back since. I miss my family though" she said looking at him and he could see how vulnerable she was.

"Well while I'm healing I could always take you up to see them if you wanted" he offered and saw her expression change but not how he expected.

"Yeah about that, I'm actually supposed to go and see them the week after Wrestlemania" she said but knew he could tell she was leaving something out.

"Okay but there's more to it isn't there?" he asked confused and worried.

"Uh yeah um Drew and I were talking today and we talked about things and because he's booked for that show he said I could come along and he'd get my mom and I tickets to the show" she partly held her breath worried how he was going to react.

"Oh so you're going with Drew. Okay then" he said dryly.

"Stu, I wish I could explain everything but I just can't and how could I turn down the chance. I had no idea you would offer or even could. He just could see how much I missed my family and wanted to do something nice. I'm flying with him to Smackdown and seeing my family and then I'm flying home and he's heading off for the tour. It's not like we are running off on some getaway" she tried explaining to him so he'd understand.

"I know but you don't see how he looks at you. How the guy talked about you LONG before you two even met each other. He was always talking about THE girl and wanting to see her and wanting to meet 's wanted to meet you since that first show and we all could tell when he realized it was you and he finally was meeting you he hadn't been that happy in a long time and I feel bad for coming between that but I do like you and last night everything just happened and I couldn't control myself. I wanted you so bad, but I never wanted you to question if it was just some one night stand" he tried explaining seeing her take a deep breath.

"Stu I was just as responsible to I wanted to and didn't want to wait you just do something to me and it had been so long since I had and I just needed that I didn't want to think it was just a hit and run and I didn't want you to feel like I just wanted to do you because of who you are. I mean I won't lie and say I hadn't wondered what it would be like to sleep with you for a LONG time" she laughed a little seeing him arch an eyebrow.

"Well did I live up to what you thought it would be like?" he couldn't help but chuckle seeing her blush and look at him shocked.

"Honestly? You better than I though and bigger which was a very pleasant surprise" she smiled seeing him just grin.

"Then neither of us have anything to regret" he leaned over kissing her again.

She couldn't help but give into his kiss and moved closer to him until she eventually ended up straddling his lap. He ran his hand up her thigh and up under the sweatshirt grabbing her ass pulling her closer to him and groaned feeling her grind herself against him. It was almost too much for him to take but he fought his urge to just lay her down and take her right then and there. He couldn't understand how she got to him so bad but it was like she knew exactly what to do to have him losing all control. He deepened the kiss knowing she could feel how hard she was making him and could tell she was getting as turned on as he was.

"Liz I don't know if I can hold back" he growled feeling her grinding against him again.

"Who said I wanted you to hold back?" she smirked and started kissing his neck hearing him moan.

She knew what she was doing to him and honestly loved having this kind of power over him and was desperate to feel him again. She leaned back and pulled the sweatshirt off and tossed it over the back of the sofa and noticed his eye get huge seeing she only had a pair of lace boy shorts. He ran his hand up her stomach over her breast watching her close her eyes and moan softly. He leaned forward surprising her and took her right nipple into his mouth running his tongue over it. She moaned loudly and wrapped her arm around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. She hadn't felt anything like what he was doing before and just closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of him suck, bite, and lick. She couldn't be live how good it felt to have him mouth working on her the way he was. No one she had been with before had done anything like this or took the time to give her any kind of real pleasure. She was brought out of her thoughts when he switched and brought his hand up to knead at her breast and pink and roll her nipple as he focused on her other with his mouth.

"Oh god Stu don't stop" she moaned softly letting her head roll back.

He could tell just how much she was enjoying what he was doing and he didn't want to stop. The night before was just two people who desperately needed a release but now he wanted to take his time. Drew was right about it. She wasn't some girl you just use she was someone you take care of and please and build up to finally sleeping with not just go right for felt himself getting harder every time she groaned his name and her fingers clutched at his arm and hair. He rolled his tongue over her nipple feeling her entire body react to the attention. The sounds coming out of her continued to get louder and he was having to fight himself to not just pin her down. He continued working the sensitive flesh before moving to kiss across her chest and up her neck. He licked up to her ear and softly blew on it sending a c hill up her spine.

She looked at him and pushed him back and kissed him roughly and pulled at the shirt he had on nearly ripping it from him and ran her hands over his chest letting her nails drag just slightly so he could feel it. He watched her run her hands down to the waist band of his shorts and glance back up at him before rubbing him through the thin material until he grabbed her and moved over her kissing her before kissing down her neck.

"You're killing me Liz" he mumbled between kisses before sticking on her neck.

"Mmm Drew" she moaned closing her eyes.

He froze when he heard what she said and pulled back making her look at him confused. He just looked at her and she couldn't figure out what was going on or why he stopped so she leaned up and tried kissing him again only to have him pull away and stand up running his hand through his hair. He looked at her and she knew something was seriously wrong and her looked angry and it scared her. She stood up and touched his arm but her jerked away.

"You don't even know what you did do you!" he yelled at her making her flinch and cover herself.

"Stu, I…" she couldn't figure out what to even say.

"You moaned that bastards name!" he screamed at her causing her to back up away from him when he through the sweatshirt in her face.

"Stu please calm down I'm sorry" she said fighting back tears and pulled it on to cover up.

"Calm down you want me to fucking calm down? I'm here with you trying to show I care about you and you moaned Drew's name! You want him so fucking bad go be with you whore!" he cornered her glaring down at her.

She just looked up at him and the tears began to fall. She understood being upset with her but to go so far as to call her a whore cut deep. She just looked at him and he realized he'd gone to far when she suddenly slapped him so hard she split his lip and caused him to stumble backwards. She grabbed his phone he'd sat on the counter and rushed to her front door with him following her. Once she got the door open she shoved him out.

"Get out of my house!" she took his phone and tossed it into the grass so she could shut the door and locked it quickly.

"Liz open the door!" he pounded on the door not giving a damn he was yelling and it was so late.

"NO! Go away Stu!" she screamed from inside refusing to open the door.

She realized at this point he wasn't going to just go away and she didn't want to deal with him. She wiped away the tears still rolling down her face with the sleeve and took a deep breath and grabbed her phone, house keys, and sneakers slipping them on quickly and rushed out the backdoor and through her side gate and carefully locked it behind her so he wouldn't hear her. She walked quietly and found him sitting on her back bumper and cussed under her breath knowing he wasn't going to move so she moved as fast as he could and hoped he wouldn't see her.

"Liz where are you going" he stood up quickly causing her to close her eyes.

"I don't have to answer to you! Leave me alone and get out-of-the-way!" she glared at him through tears.

"No I'm not moving and you aren't going anywhere!" he yelled at her and moved towards her but she backed away quickly.

She turned and started walking away from him quickly knowing using her car wasn't a choice. She could hear him following her and sped up hoping she could get enough distance between them. She knew if he caught up to her he would make her go back home.

"God damn it live come here!" he yelled at her causing her to turned to see how close he was and tripped skinning her knees and her hands.

She hit the pavement and cringed feeling the stinging and looked down realizing she was bleeding but was back on her feet quickly before he could get to her and despite the pain started to run as fast as she could. She could hear him calling for her to stop and running behind her but she was able to get enough distance between them and went around a corner hid behind a large tree seeing him pass looking for her confused where she had disappeared to. She pulled her phone out quickly turning the ringer off knowing he'd try to call her phone and heard thunder. She realized it was starting to rain and groaned. She caught her breath and knew there was no way she could get to Cassie's house she live way to far away to run to and knew only one person who wouldn't mind. She quickly slipped from behind the tree and run as hard as she could the other direction she cam by a park and found her way to the street she was looking for and ran down it glad that no one was out and she didn't see any cars to try to stop and see what was going on. She knew if someone saw her it would look really bad and strange and they would try to stop her. The rain started to really come down hard as she turned the corner spotting the small house she was looking for and ran up and stopped to try to catch her breath once she was at the driveway. She walked up to the front door and looked in seeing all the light off and felt bad but she didn't know here else to go so she took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. She waited a minute or two and didn't see any lights come on and didn't see anyone coming and signed before turning and walked down the drive way part way before hearing the door click.

"Liz? Is that you?" Drew stood just in his boxer rubbing his eyes looking at her confused.

She stopped and turned around and even though she was soaked from the rain he could tell she was crying and noticing she was out of breath and her bloody hands and knees as she walked up to him and just hugged him tightly.

"Liz what happened?" he asked confused still not able to think straight having just woke up.

"Stu and I got in a fight" she looked up at him and he could tell she was really upset and held the door open and lead her inside.

"Come on I'll get you cleaned up" he smiled down at her and hugged her and kissed her forehead seeing him smile slightly.

He led her up the stairs to his bathroom and as angry as it made him that Stu had done something to hurt her to the point she clearly ran to his house in tears he was more worried about making sure she was okay. He picked her up and sat her carefully on the counter she he could help clean her up. He reached around her opening the cabinet getting some peroxide and ointment out along with some bandages and sat them next to her and grabbed a clothe and ran the water to wet it. He leaned over and carefully cleaned any dirt and grit out of the cuts on her knees before rinsing the clothe and pouring some peroxide on it and held it on each of her knees making her flinch slightly. He picked up the ointment and carefully smooth it over the cuts with his finger before covering both with large bandages. Her left hand was much worse than her wrist and she flinched when he had her rinse it off under the running water. He realized there was a piece of class stuff in her palm and grabbed a pair of tweezers and carefully removed it before rinsing the area again. He took her hand in his and held it carefully and poured some of the peroxide over the cut causing her to cringe and close her eyes and he knew it was really stinging and brushed her hair out of her face with his free hand.

"I just need to cover it and you're good to go" he smiled at her and saw her nod.

He picked up the ointment and carefully applied it and grabbed a piece of gauze placing it over the area and some tape to keep it in place. Once it was covered he had her rinse the other hand off and just applied a little ointment to make sure it didn't get infected but it didn't need to be covered. He picked up the area and looked at her and hugged her.

"What ever happened nothing you could have done was reason enough for him to get so angry you had to run to me or anyone else" he held her feeling her crying again and couldn't imagine what may have happened but knew she needed to get into something dry.

"Wait right here, I'll get you something dry. I don't want you getting sick. Feel free to use my towel to dry off and anything you may need, and Liz, even with your makeup running you're still beautiful" he smiled down at her before turning and walking into the room grabbing a pair of his pants and a T-shirt and walked back in and handed it to her before turning to leave she could change.

Once he had gone back in his room she pushed the door closed and slipped out of the wet sweatshirt and hung it over the shower so it could dry and grabbed the large towel and started to dry off and get as much of the water out of her hair. She wrapped up in it and looked in the mirror seeing her bad her mascara had run and smiled thinking about what he'd said. Once she was done cleaning herself up the rest of the way she slipped the pants and knew she must have looked funny in them because they were so loose and she was glade they were drawstring so she could tie them so they wouldn't just fall off. She grabbed the shirt and pulled it on and hung the towel back up before opening the door and saw him sitting on the end of the bed.

He looked up at her and couldn't help but smile seeing her in his clothe again. Even with no makeup on she was beautiful to him and he hated seeing any kind of pain in her eyes. She walked over to him and sat down beside him and he wrapped his arms around her as she just snuggled up to him and held onto him. He rested his head on hers and knew she didn't need to talk now and the best thing he could do was just hold her and be there for her. A few minutes later his phone started to ring and he leaned over picking it up.

"Yeah I'm up now 's going on Stu?" he answered and Liz tensed up next to him.

"Look man I haven't seen her, she probably ran to a friend's house and now you just need to go home and leave it alone for tonight…you really fucked up this time whatever it is if you made her run away from you.…just go to bed and leave it alone…fine if I do I will" he hung up and could tell she was relived.

"He's still out looking for you and wanted to know if I'd seen you. I'm not going to tell him you're here so don't worry. You just need some rest. Come on I'll get you set up in the guest room" he stood up and lead her across the hall.

Once she was in the room she sat down on the bed and stretched her legs out feeling how sore they were and looked up at Drew who grabbed a blanket out of the closet and walked back over covering her with it.

"If you need anything I'm right across the hall okay?" he asked .

"Okay. Oh Drew, thank you for everything" she smiled at him and he leaned over kissing her forehead.

"No need to thank me" he smiled and turned leaving the room.

Liz sat up in the bed for a few minutes before laying down and pulled the covers up trying to fall asleep and despite being tired she just couldn't. She turned over trying to get in a different potion and was okay for a few minutes but still couldn't fall asleep. She just laid there staring at the window and the rain and felt chilled even though she was in dry clothe and under the heavy blanket. She took a deep breath un covering herself and walked over to the door and out into the hall to his door way and stopped.

"Drew?" she asked quietly.

"Mhmm?" he asked sitting him as she walked in slightly. She could tell by the sound of his voice he was tired.

"Could I sleep with you in your bed? I'm cold" she asked softly.

"Sure, I'll keep you warm" he rolled over and pulled the covers back and even though the room was dark could tell she smiled at him.

She walked over and go in the bed and pulled the covers up before curling up next to had a weird way of just making her feel safe and like she could just relax. He warped his arm around her pulling her closer and smiled at her as she laid her head on his chest. He couldn't figure out what had happened but the fact of all people she could have gone to or called she came to him made him smile. He took a deep breath and softy ran his fingers over her damp hair feeling her relax and soon drifted of to sleep.

"No matter what I wont let anything happen to you" he said softly and brushed her hair out of her face watching her sleep before falling asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning Liz woke up and realized she had someone's arms wrapped around her waist and it took a minute for her to remember where she was. She turned so she was facing Drew who was still sound asleep and smiled. They had only really known each other a few days but it felt like they had known each other longer. She felt safe and secure around him and it was just easy. She didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing and him getting angry. He rolled over onto his back and she couldn't help smiling seeing his hair all in his face and just how peaceful he looked sleeping. She carefully brushed the hair out of his face and just laid and watched him for a while. It was still early morning and she could still hear rain coming down hard on the that had happened with Stu replayed in her mind and she knew she had messed up and it made her realize how confused she was but even in that she never expected things to explode like they did. She knew if he found out where she was it would just piss him off even more but Drew was her friend and she did care about him. He just was like her safety blanket in a way. It wasn't like anything she could really even begin to explain to anyone else because she wasn't even sure about it herself.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he spoke up still half asleep his accent strong.

"Just thinking and I can't lie you are cute when you sleep" she laughed a little seeing him smile.

"Then come here it's still early" he pulled her closer to him.

"You're lucky I love to sleep" she laughed and snuggled up to him.

"On a day like this what better to do than to sleep?" he smiled down at her as she laid her head on his chest.

"True but I do find this kind of funny. You have no idea how many girls would kill to be here with you like this" she smiled looking up at him as he laughed.

"Well only a special few will ever get to. I don't let just anyone get this close. Even fewer have ever been in my house much less my bed so that makes you even more special" he smirked pulling her closer wrapping both arms around her waist pulling her on top of him making her laugh.

"Well you're damn lucky I like you and that fact your bed is really comfy, you're not to bad either" she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

He couldn't fight the smile that was growing every time he was around her. She was just so fun and he felt like he'd known her his entire life. She made him laugh and smile more than he had in a while and just laying with her like this felt good. After a few minutes she moved so she was next to him and had her back to him. He moved closer to her so her back was against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck making her giggle before smiling and kissing her cheek. He could see her smile even in the dimly lit room and soon both drifted back to sleep.

Later in the day Liz stirred and rolled over expecting him to still be next to her and when he wasn't she opened her eyes and sat up quickly then relaxed and laid back down resting her head on the soft closed her eyes and pulled the covers up back up and smiled when she smelt the soft scent of his cologne lingering on the fabric and breathed in deeply. She sat up and glanced at the clock realizing she had slept until the early afternoon and looked out the window seeing that it was still raining. She flopped back down and yawned and was surprised how well she had slept. She usually had so much trouble sleeping but there was something about Drew that just was so comforting and she completely relaxed. She felt better than she had in a while and stretched curious where Drew had gone.

Liz slipped out of bed and tried to smooth out her hair which she was sure looked crazy but wasn't that worried about it. She quietly walked out of the room and looked around not seeing him and decided to head downstairs to find him. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she tripped over the long pants and started to fall and braced herself for impact but felt someones arms wrap around her catching her.

"It seems I'm always saving you from yourself" Drew smiled seeing the shock on her face.

"It seems like it" she smiled looking up at him before he helped her to her feet and took her hand leading her into the kitchen.

"I thought you'd be hungry so I figured I'd go up the street and get a few things before you woke up" he smiled holding up a bag as she sat on the island at the center of the room.

"Hmm then lets see what you got then" she smirked grabbing the bag out of his hand.

She grinned looking at him and every time he'd reach for the bag she pulled it away keeping it out of his reach. He grabbed at it but she spun around quickly and hopped up so she was standing and laughed seeing his expression.

"Now what are you going to do? You're tall but not this tall" she held the bag up high over him and smirked.

"Well I can always do this" she grinned before wrapping his arms around her and picked her up by her legs making her scream and laugh.

"Drew! You better put me down now!" she laughed as he held her and just smiled.

"What if I don't want to? I think I'm going to keep you all to myself and just carry you around like this" he winked seeing her roll her eyes.

"I knew you were trouble" she reached down mushing up his hair.

"You have no idea" he looked up at her smirking.

Before she could even respond she felt him let go of her letting her drop quickly and she shrieked when he caught her suddenly. Her breath caught in her chest and she just instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and it wasn't until she made eye contact with him did she realize what was going on. It felt good being like this and being this close to him and she couldn't fight the urge to kiss him much longer but before she could he leaned forward kissing her roughly and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other tangled in her hair pulling her closer. She ran her hand trough his hair pulling it slightly making him moan into the kiss which only made her kiss him harder and bit his lip slightly and dug her nails into his shoulder with her free hand kissing him deeper.

Neither were thinking about anything and were just acting on how they felt and weren't stopping because neither wanted to. They continued kissing until neither could hardly breathe and had to break for air but he kissed her neck softly and nipped at the delicate skin below her ear causing her to moan his name which only made him want to even more. He wanted to devour her and claim her as his own in every way possible.

"You have no idea how bad I've wanted to kiss you like this and how long I've wanted to hear you say my name like that" he said breathless.

She looked at him and rand her hand over his jaw and just smiled before kissing him gently before resting her forehead against was at a complete loss for words and couldn't speak after the way he had kissed her. It was unlike any she had ever had before and she knew this couldn't continue like this and she could see in his eyes he knew they couldn't. They had made a promise to each other and he wasn't going to ruin things with one of his best friends and he knew she did care about Stu. Timing of things was just off for them but both hoped that at some point they could be together even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves or each other. They just stood for a while just holding on to each other.

"Liz, I will always protect you no matter what and I don't care what time it is or even why, if you need me never worry about waking me up or interrupt something I will be here for you. You can call me any time and I'll figure something out if I'm on the road. You always were like an my angel looking over me and fighting for me and saying exactly what I needed when I needed it and now I can be yours" he looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead gently before hugging her.

"You've always been that for me Drew. Through everything every time I felt like giving up. Every time I felt myself and everything around me crumbling you would do something or say something or I'd see you and it would give me hope and would make me smile. You've always made me smile no matter what and I just wanted to do the same for you. I did all I did and still do because I have faith in you and believe in you and what I know you can do. I'll always stand by you Drew. You'd have to seriously fuck up for me to turn on you " she smiled seeing him shake his head and smile to himself.

"Well I hope I never do. Now that I've got you in my life I'm not going to let you go that easily. What would I be without my lioness?" he smiled down at her seeing her blush and bury her face in his chest chuckling.

The two ate and spent more time just talking but she knew she had to go home and she was dreading it. She knew there was a good chance that Stu would be waiting for her when she got there and that would be an issues because Drew had already made it very clear he was going to take her home and make sure she was safe. He was being so protective of her and had even changed her bandages and checked to make sure nothing was getting infected and was just being so sweet and she couldn't help but wonder if he was like this now how he'd be if they ever were together. Would it all change once he had her or would he be even more attentive and sweet? She honestly couldn't imagine anyone being sweeter or how he could get any better. She knew she should be more worried about what was going on but she just felt so content around him and she didn't want to question that. She always spent so much time worrying and fearing things that it cost her some incredible experiences and she knew it cost her relationships and she could see it happening again but with Stu this time. She was pushing him away and she hated it and she knew he didn't understand what was going on with her and she was pulling him all over the place emotionally and it wasn't fair and she knew Drew had feelings and she wasn't being fair to him.

"Earth to Liz, you in there?" Drew waved a hand in front of her face causing her to break out of her thoughts and realized he'd been talking to her.

"Liz,what happened last night? With you and Stu? I know that's what you were thinking about" he sat down next to her seeing her take a deep breath.

"Honestly? Fuck this is weird to be talking about but we were fooling around again and well I moaned someone else's name and he flipped out and called me a whore I slapped him and took off and he chased me and I hid and ran here" she rambled not looking up at Drew and he had a feeling whose name it was just by how she was acting.

"Liz, it was my name wasn't it?" he asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I don't even know why I just, I mean you and I, we got each other so worked up and I guess it was still in my mind and it slipped out and I know I really fucked up doing that because right before we were talking and it was like everything was laid out and like things were going to get on track. I can't lie and say I'm not insanely attracted to you and you get to me and have since that first night I saw you.I never expected it to come out then of all times. I really messed up Drew" she sat and put her head in her hands.

"If he truly cares about you he will give you a chance and I know he really does feel something for you other wise he'd have told you to fuck off and been on his know I'm attracted to you. If it wasn't for Stu I'd have taken you and we'd still be in bed and it took all of my control to fight myself and not give in and cross that 's not easy to want to act on something and not be able to when every its been building for years now and I know you understand but the issue is I don't think he does" he looked at Liz and she nodded knowing he was right.

"I never thought things would go the way they are. I mean I always thought if you and I got the chance to talk and spend time around each other we'd hit it off. I just didn't expect this much tension and I never expected to have Stu in the picture. Hell I fell for you at the live event and have been this whole time but then I meet Stu and he's so sweet and I have fun with him and its got me so confused. Do I feel like this because of what he did? Is it because he saved me or is it because of him?" she asked noticing Drew look down.

"All you can do is just follow you're heart and no matter what direction you go I'll be here for you I've told you that and nothing you could do will change that. I don't think its just because of what he did the two of you have chemistry and that's why I acted weird around the two of you. As a friend I'm thrilled to see him find someone who makes him happy but I'm torn because of how I feel and even if I shouldn't feel betrayed by him because he knew all of our friends knew if I ever got the chance to see you, to pull you aside to get to know you I was going to." he paused and she couldn't help but smile to herself a little.

"I would always be so nervous seeing you then I'd work up my nerves to come and get you and you'd already be gone or I'd go to have security pull you and then I'd choke and never did and he knew that. I know before I saw you in his living room he didn't realize it was you. At that point it was already too late, but it does bother me one of my best friends played hero for the one person I'd been hoping to cross paths with" he finished and Liz reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Well now you're stuck with me in your life. Really when you think about it its kind of crazy we've lived so close to each other for a while now and had no idea. We never crossed paths I guess because you're always on the road and honestly I work most nights and sleep and just stay in a lot because I still don't know that many people here. I guess I'm kind of anti social in a way" she laugh and he smiled.

"Well it just goes to show fate works is strange ways" he grabbed her and pulled her to him hugging her making her laugh.

"Well I'm glade for once how fate has worked out so far. Now I've got my buddy who's not bad to look at either" she reached up and mushed his hair up making him wrinkle his face up

Suddenly Liz's phone started buzzing on the counter and she grabbed it seeing a text from Cassie and gave Drew and odd look.

"Uh Drew, Cas said she'd tried calling me a few times this morning. Do you know anything about that?" she asked holding her phone up and as soon as she saw the almost childlike grin she knew he did.

"Yeah about that, you were asleep and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up after everything so I just kind of ignored them" he tried to look at her innocently.

"Drew, I swear. You're lucky it wasn't anything to important but I should call her back. Otherwise she might try to file a missing persons report" she laughed and took her phone and walked out the back door.

She took a deep breath and could feel the sun starting to break through the clouds. She closed her eyes feeling the gentle warmth sink into her skin. hopped up so she was sitting on the railing and leaned against the house and dialed Cassie's number.

"Where have you been! I thought you were dead!" Cassie answered being her usually over dramatic self.

"Cas seriously? It was just a really long night. A lot happened" Liz said closing her eyes again.

"Like what? Get it on with the Hot Scot?" Cas laughed causing Liz to smile.

"No but by the time I slept I was in his bed"

"How did you manage that! Better question how did you not jump that man?" Cas asked causing Liz to laugh a little.

"Long story so listen up.I'll try and simplify it as much as possible. Okay so Stu wasn't thrilled with Drew and I spending all day together and he came over when I got home and we ended up talking and just putting everything out there and well that lead to us kind of going at it but i rally fucked up and moaned Drew's name and that just set him off and he called me a whore and I took off and ended up running away from him and my house banged my knees and my one hand up when I tripped and showed up at Drew's house in the rain and he let me stay with him and he cleaned me up and eventually I ended up falling asleep in his bed with him" she finished and realized even simplified that was a lot to take in.

"Stu did what and you moaned Drew's name! Liz! I mean damn. I can understand why he'd get upset over that, but that doesn't make it okay to call you a whore. Seems like constant drama with these guys. Hopefully it won't be tonight though" Cas said letting it all sink in.

"Uhh what do you mean tonight? What's going on tonight?" she asked confused.

"Liz you invited me, Heath & his wife, Justin, Drew and Stu all over to your place to hang out at the pool and the weather is gorgeous for it" she answered shocked Liz would forget.

"Fuck! I can't believe I forgot about it. I mean I didn't, but with all the crap I just FUCK! I have drinks and some stuff at my house like I always do, but is there any way you can stop at the store and pick up some stuff?" Liz asked partially freaking out.

"Liz this is me you're talking to. I always bring tons of food to any kind of get together. I already had stuff but I"ll go pick up some more on my way over there so don't worry about it" Cassie laughing knowing how Liz would get about things.

"You are a life saver. Now I just have to hope Stu and I can talk things over again and not have that be a weight on both of us, but there's no way I can tell him I ran to Drew when he's what caused all this in the first place. That would just piss Stu off more and I don't want to. All he needs to know is I ran to a friend's house, but I really need to talk to him before everyone comes over so I'll see you later and thanks again" Liz said before hanging up.

She really didn't want to deal with facing Stu, but she knew she had to or things would be weird with everyone there. They'd figure out something was wrong and if he just didn't show up that would make it all that much worse. She sighed leaning her head against the house closing her eyes just trying to relax. Everything had been turned upside down in such a short time and she hated all the drama but she loved the new friends she'd made and she would hate to not have Stu or Drew in her life now that she'd met them.

"You look beautiful like that" Drew suddenly spoke up causing her to jump.

He'd heard what she'd said and listened even though he knew he shouldn't have and was just watching her and loved how the sun made her hair shine. It looked like gold and her skin had a slight flush to it from the sun and he couldn't help himself. She just looked beautiful to him not all done up with make up and everything else. She was gorgeous to him when she was just natural. She just looked over at him and smiled.

"You really should go and talk to Stu. Now that both of you have been able to just cool off and calm down you should be able to just talk but if for some reason he would go off you know you can call me and I can be to your place fast and I won't let you walk home. I'll drop you off and then I can come back later once everyone else is there" he said leaning against the door frame trying to read her reaction.

"I'm not sure what I'd do without you now that we've met. I honestly don't. I'm lucky to have someone like you around but you're right. I guess we should head there" she said taking a deep breath.

Before she could even try to get down he easily picked her up and sat her down and smiled at her. She loved his smile. His face just lit up when he truly smiled and it would be hard to not love it. It had a way of making her feel better. It always did long before they met and she had a feeling it always would. He was turning into her protector despite how her and Stu had met and even though she had fallen for Stu part of her was in love with the man standing in front of her smiling down at her.


	11. Chapter 10

Once Liz had gotten her things they headed out to his truck and part of her really didn't want to leave. She had fun and she loved just being carefree and laugh and be around him, but she knew she had to go home and face Stu. Drew could tell she was worried and reached over and grabbed her hand and smiled seeing her relax a little.

"Just relax I know after all the crap that's easier said than done, but trust me Stu isn't usually like this. This injury and the timing has just got him in a bad place and he always ends up getting snappy at people when he's in a mood" he glanced over seeing her nod while staring out the window.

"Well I really hope he gets the stick out of his ass and soon" Liz said causing Drew to laugh at how blunt she was.

"Yeah he does have a way of being like that at times, but honestly you're exactly what he needs to snap him out of it. If someone like you can't no one can" he smiled and squeezed her hand seeing her smile a little.

"Thanks" she looked over at him and smiled as they pulled on to her street.

She was nervous and she could see Stu wasn't home when they got closer and she was praying he wouldn't come home yet because there was no way he wouldn't recognize Drew's truck and the last thing she wanted was more drama or fights. She looked over at Drew and he could tell how nervous she was and what he really didn't like was there was a hint of fear. His jaw tensed hoping she'd be okay as he pulled into her drive way partially and looked over at her.

"I know you're going to go talk to him or he's going to show up soon and I just want you to promise me you'll text me and tell me you're okay. I'll be close so if for any reason things get out of hand just text me and tell me I need to come back or if everything is okay just tell me that. I just want to know you're okay Liz" he looked her dead in the eyes seeing her nod.

"I promise I will Drew and just thank you again for everything. I'll see you later tonight" she smiled seeing him smile at her.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and paused for a few seconds taking a deep breath and looked him in the eyes before turning and hopping out grabbing her things and took off to her front door and turned once she was inside to see Drew drive off. She sat her things down and ran up to her room knowing she had to change out of Drew's clothe because that wouldn't look good if Stu showed up to talk again.

She got in her room and tossed her clothes from the night before into the hamper in the bathroom and pulled the shirt and pants off and tucked them into a drawer before grabbing a bra slipping it on and her body lotion and smoothed it over her skin and flinched when she bumped her knee. Her hand was still sore and he knees hurt but she decided to take the bandages off. She walked over finding her brush and brushed her hair out and decided to just do a quick braid so it would be out of her face and walked into her closet and found a simple on black and blue maxi dress and slipped it on. She found some plain flip-flops and put them on before going down to her kitchen and plugged her phone in before turning the tv on and looked in the fridge grabbing a bottle of water and looked in her living room. Everything was still how it was left from the night before and the nervous feeling returned. She jumped hearing a knock on her front door and could feel hear heart start to beat faster. She took a deep breath and walked over to the front door and stood for a minute gripping the doorknob.

"Liz I know you're home please open the door" Stu called out from the other side of the door.

She could tell by the tone in his voice he'd calmed down and in a way it was a bit of a relief, but she was still worried. She finally sighed and opened the door slowly and look around it seeing him standing there with a bouquet of roses of every color.

"Liz may I come in? Please?" he asked and she nodded and opened the door letting him in.

"These are for you" he said softly handing her the roses and she smiled slightly taking them and she could tell her spotted the bandage on her hand.

"Let me put them in water" she said softly before turning and walking into the kitchen and reach into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a vase.

Liz filled the vase and quickly trimmed the ends before putting them in the vase and sat it on the counter. She could feel Stu watching her every move and the tension was only growing. She turned to put the pieces of stems in the trash and felt his hand on her lower back and jumped and looked up at him.

"God Liz I am so sorry" he looked down at her and hugged her as best he could and after a moment she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry too. I messed up and it's my fault" she said softly but looked at him confused when he pulled back suddenly.

"Liz it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have flipped out like I did and I never should have said the things I did. I was a real ass to you and I know I haven't made any of this easier for you. I was being selfish" he looked down at her and she nodded but he could tell she had fear in her eyes.

He ran his fingers along her jaw and felt the small scar and his heart sank when she flinched and looked away. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and brushed the hair out of her face. He had no idea how fragile she was but it hit him as soon as he'd seen the look in her eyes the night before when she ran from him and now seeing her in front of him only confirmed. She looked up at him and looked him in the eyes before he leaned forward gently kissing her. She was surprised at first but soon gave into the kiss and kissed him back feeling his hand brush her neck and guide her closer to him.

"Liz I can't promise I wont fuck up again, but I swear to you I will never intentionally hurt you. I never want to see that looking your eyes again and I know I probably don't deserve another chance, but I'm willing to work for it. I don't want to blow my chance with you and I know I probably already did and I'm sorry I just" before he could continue she reach up and pulled him to her kissing him deeply. When she pulled away she smiled at him and could tell he was relieved.

"Is your hand is okay?" he asked carefully holding it in his.

"It will be. When I fell I scrapped it up and there was a piece of glass in it but it's out now and all cleaned up along with my knees." she said motioning down.

"I feel horrible about it I know there's something there with you and Drew and it has been for a long time now I never expected to meet you and hit it off like this and actually start to care about you.I lost my cool when you said his name and with my arm hurt I'm just not myself" he said running his hand through his hair.

"I know it's bothering you and its hard, but you have to make the best out of it. I know it doesn't seem like there is with the timing, but you can't be in this funk and be moody all the time. It's not good to push people away and isolate yourself. I'm going to be here other than when I go with Drew the week after Mania and when I'm working" she smiled and touched his arm.

"Wait you're going somewhere with Drew?" he asked confused.

"I thought I told you I hadn't seen my family in a while and the shows going to be there the week after Mania. Drew asked if I wanted to travel up there and he'd get my mom and I seats for the show so I can see her and spend some time together. I haven't been home since I left" she looked down and he nodded.

"Oh okay. So is everyone still coming over in a little while?" he asked trying to change to subject.

"Yeah I have stuff already and Cassie is picking up some things too. I should probably remind everyone what time. You can go sit down if you want" she smiled walking over to her phone on the counter.

Stu nodded and walked into the living room and sat down on the large couch. Liz felt guilty not being completely honest about what she was doing, but she wasn't lying either. She picked her phone up and sent a quick text reminding everyone what time to drop by then decided to text Drew.

-Hey, everything's okay. I'm sorry about being slow to let you know. Just didn't get the chance to until now. I'll see you tonight? -L

-I was worried, but I'm glade you're okay and of course I'll be there. Mind if I bring a friend? -D

-Aww does Drewy have a girl he wants to bring? -L

-No, you're already there it's your party after all. It will be a surprise ;) -D

-You really are far to sweet and now you've got me curious. Can't wait to see who. See you soon lover boy Xxx -L

-See you soon love Xxx -D

Liz smiled and closed her phone looking forward to seeing everyone and seeing Drew and who ever this surprise person was. She bit her lip before putting her phone back down on the counter and walked over and sat next to Stu.  
He looked over at her and smiled and she felt like maybe finally things could get on track. She just hoped she could control herself and Drew could do the same and not do anything to hurt or up set Stu. She really liked Stu and would regret it if she didn't try to see where things would go with him.

"You aren't going to be able to get in the pool yet with your arm are you? With all of it still so recent the last thing you need is an infection" she said turning to face him.

"Yeah I have to be careful. Infection would set everything back and that's the last thing I want to happen. It's bad enough as it is, but I can still hang out and keep you company" he smiled draping his good arm over her shoulders.

He could tell she was still a little standoffish and he could understand so he wasn't going to push it. He was just happy she would even talk to him. He'd hoped things would work out, but he wasn't holding his breath. He couldn't help but wonder where she'd run off to, but he had a sinking feeling it had been Drew.

"You seem extra awake today despite everything that happened" he spoke up after a few minutes.

"Yeah. I mean once I fell asleep I went out and stayed asleep for a while. First time I have in a while. I'm usually up most of the night. I always have had issue sleeping which is why I ended up bar tending at a club. When I'm awake is working hours" she laughed seeing him smirk.

"Makes sense. I'm the same way. I've always been a night owl. Insomnia seems the be the one fight I can't win" he smiled and laughed seeing her shake her head and grin.

"No wonder we seem to get along for the most part. We're both on the same schedule" she smirked and leaned against him.

"So how long until everyone starts showing up?" he asked curious.

"Well it's what almost 4 now? I told them to come over around 6-6:30. So we have a little while to just relax, but I know Cassie will be here sooner knowing her to help get things together" she said leaning back closing her eyes before looking at him.

"Good I just got back from the check up and getting the flowers so I have plenty of time to go get cleaned up and changed. After everything last night I just went home and to bed and didn't even bother taking a shower" he said seeing her make a face

"I thought I smelted something" she joked poking him in the ribs and laughed when he scrunched his face up.

"You know you love me. I'm a real man how could you not" he winked and wrapped his arm around her waist smirking deviously at her.

"Oh yes I love giant sweaty men. You drive me wild I'm hardly able to control myself" she said sarcastically and laughed.

"Nice to see you admit it" he grinned when she playfully hit his chest.

"Go get cleaned up you goof" she smiled as he stood up and looked down at her.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while" he leaned down and kissed her before smiling and turned to leave but not before she grabbed his butt and started laughing at his reaction.

"Keep that up and we'll have out own party just the two of us after everyone leaves" he winked before turning and leaving.

She couldn't help but smile and feel relieved that everything was in the past and hopefully no more drama. She hated fighting and hated what was going on and all the tension and knew some time with friends was going to be exactly what she needed. Well that and a few drinks. She sat for about an hour before she heard someone barge in through the front door and she jumped up and laughed seeing her best friend Cassie stumble through the door with enough bags she could have sworn she looked like a pack mule and burst out laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing and help me bitch!" Cassie yelled at her.

"Boo, you whore" she stuck her tongue out walking over to her and took several of the bags and walked in the kitchen putting them on the table.

"Damn girl I know I said to pick a few things up but I didn't expect this much stuff" Liz laughed looking in the bags.

"Hey I wasn't sure what you had or how much. Those guys are big and you know they can put down the food so I'd rather be over prepared then under" she smirked and spotted the roses.

"These are gorgeous! Which lover gave them to you?" she smirked and smelled them.

"Which lover? Cas I don't think I'd call either my "lover", but it was Stu. We got into a really ugly argument and I ended up going to Drew and he felt really bad so when I came home he came over and brought them and we talked things over and things are good now" Liz said trying to shrug it off.

"Damn you hade a rough night from the sounds of it. I was kind of hoping they were from Drew" Cassie said honestly.

"Really? Why Drew?" she asked confused.

"Well that picture you sent me of the two of you together you just looked so cute and I know about the weird thing with you and him. He seems really sweet and you have to admit he's everything you always said you wanted in a guy" she responded as she started unpacking the bags.

"I know and he is everything I thought he'd be if not better. It's like the longer I'm around him and get to know him the better he gets if that even possible. I just got upset and went to him house and I ended up in bed with him" Liz said before realizing how it sounded by the look on Cassie's face.

"You fucked him!" Cassie looked stunned.

"Cassie! No! I didn't fuck him! I just slept in the same bed. I was still upset and cold and just ended up curled up with him and honestly I haven't slept that well in I don't know how long. He's just so sweet" she smiled to herself not even realizing it.

"Awww you two are adorable. It's young love" she smiled and saw Liz blushing.

"Stu seems for the most part like a good guy and you know he's good in bed already. He as hung as it always looked like?" Cassie asked causing Liz to choke on her drink.

"What? Is he bigger? Or wait is it a cup or an illusion" she asked knowing what she was doing and laughing at Liz's reaction.

"Cas, honestly all I'll say is that man was blessed and the trunks do NOT lie" she grinned and both girls started laughing.

"Damn if I knew all it took to lighten you up was good dick I'd have hunted someone down for you" Cassie laughed.

"Hey you know I'm not just going to sleep with anyone. He just has a thing about him that I couldn't control and around Drew is a fight to not cross that line. We've come close several times and god he's a good kisser. Its like he's claiming you as his. It's beyond intense" she smiled again to herself as she poured a bag of ice into a cooler.

"Sounds to me like he wants to claim you all for himself. Why can't I get in these situations. You have these two fine ass men both wanting you" Cassie laughed putting some drinks in the cooler.

"It's not as great as it sounds trust me. It would be a lot easier if I didn't feel something for both. Stu is just, when he's trying he really is just a sweet funny guy and I have a lot of fun around him. Then there's Drew and I don't know how to explain what it is with him. He's just this incredibly kind caring gentle guy and we just have this weird connection" Liz said turning to Cassie.

"Anyone could see that. I could have told you that having only heard about your interactions at the shows. Clearly there's been something there for a long time now. Honestly I don't think that's going to stop any time soon" Cassie said moving to sit next to where Liz was.

"I know, but I do really like Stu and if I don't try to see I'm always going to wonder. Sure things have been bumpy, but he's got it rough with his arm so I can understand and we just met its not like we've been dating for a little while" Liz said looking to her friend.

"That's all you really can do then and just go with what feels right. I am curious to see how they are around you. Both seem like a good fit for you and as long as they treat you right you can't go wrong, but I better be invited to the wedding" Cassie laugh seeing Liz's reaction.

"Woah there! Slow down girl there will be no wedding any time soon. I've only known them not even a week" She laughed seeing Cassie smirking.

"You never know Liz. Things can change fast when you fall in love and we knew Drew's the marrying type" she grinned elbowing Liz playfully.

"Oh shut up and help me set things up before people start showing up" Liz laughed standing up.

Both girls continued to talk and joke around while setting things up on the table and grabbing more ice, drinks, and cups. They were almost done and weren't paying any attention to the time so when Liz felt someone wrap their arm around her she jumped screamed a little and turned around quickly realizing it was Stu.

"Stu! You scared me! I didn't hear you come back in" she said smiling and hugged him.

"I knocked a few times, but I figured you didn't hear so I just came in. You must be Cassie" he said turning to her.

"That would be me. It's nice to meet the guy I've heard so much about" Cassie smiled seeing Liz give her a warning look.

"Oh really? Hopefully all good things?" he grinned and looked at Liz who gave him an innocent look making all of them laugh.

He looked around and realized how much stuff the girls had put together. He gave them an odd look and both girls just smiled before looking at each other and started laughing. He was glad to see she had a close friend and it was nice just seeing her relaxed and not all serious. She really seemed to be having fun and that made him smile. He helped move some things around as much as he could. Soon they heard a knock on the door and they asked if he could get it. Once he got to the door he opened it to find PJ who smiled seeing his friend.

"Hey, not the person I expected to see open the door. I was looking for the cute blonde" he joked causing Stu to roll his eyes.

"I heard that!" Liz shouted from the kitchen making them laugh before walking out hugging him.

"Hmm since he thinks I'm the cute blonde if you act up I might just run off with the one" she laughed and stuck her tongue out at Stu.

"I think I like this one man. She can keep you in line" PJ laughed and picked Liz up making her scream.

Everyone started laughing as PJ carried her to the large couch and drop her and the front door opened and Drew rushed in with a worried look then realized what was going on and started laughing causing Stu to glare at him slightly and even more when Liz started smiling and popped up.

"Drew!" she squealed and jumped up running to him and she planted a kiss on his cheek and he hugged her and picked her up making her laugh and wrap her legs around his waist.

"Well damn you're an excitable one" he smiled still holding her.

PJ and Stu glanced at each other seeing how Liz and Drew were acting and it was clear Stu wasn't very happy about it. Cassie picked up on it right away and smiled to herself. Seeing Liz like this was nice and clearly there was some tension with Drew and Stu, but she hoped they wouldn't ruin the night or end up hurting Liz.

"Not that I mind holding you like this but not sure if you should be doing this in a dress. Might end up giving a show" he winked causing her to blush and smack his arm as she got down.

"You're lucky I like you so much or I'd so slap you" she laughed.

"You promise? I think I might need that" he smirked at her and she get a devious grin.

"That can be around turn around pretty boy" she smirked and winked.

He turned around and she pushed him so he was grabbing the back of a chair and she slapped him hard on the butt and started laughing seeing his shocked reaction.

"Woo! Now this looks like a party!" Heath said walking in the door with his wife making everyone turn to look at him.

"This isn't what it looks like man" Drew tried explaining and Liz covered his mouth with her hand.

"He needed to be punished so I took things into my own hands. Besides he asked for it" she smirked and Heath and his wife just started laughing when Drew just shrugged and made a face agreeing.

She smiled and walked over to Heath hugging him and his wife who he introduced as Stephie. She seemed like a really fun girl and Liz knew they'd get along instantly. Liz noticed Drew look over towards her from where the rest had gone to talk and could tell he was up to something.

"So whats the deal with Drew watching you like he is? I haven't seen him like that since when he first met his ex. It's cute to be honest, but don't you and Stu have something going on?" Stephie leaned in asking.

"Yeah Stu and I are seeing where things go. As far as Drew I'd been pushing online and we'd seen each other at shows and made a connection, but never got to meet" Liz responded looking over at him and smiled slightly before focusing back on Stephie.

"You're THE girl aren't you? Finally he can shut up about finding and meeting THE girl" she laughed surprised.

"THE girl? Did he really talk that much about what I was doing?" Liz asked curious.

"He wouldn't shut up every time you'd do something or right before and after a show when he'd see you. Even the ones he was there and not used he watched from the back. The guy was constantly mentioning you. We never thought he'd get the nerve up to talk to you and now here you are" she motioned seeing him looking over and both women started laughing as they walked over to the group.

"Okay so I'm going to go change so when I want to jump in the pool I can. Be back in a few guys. If you need anything ask Cassie, she knows where everything is" Liz said before ducking away up to her room.

She pushed the door shut and pulled the dress off tossing it on the bed and walking into the closet and looked through the different bikinis and found a simple red and black one and unhooked her bra and walked out and jumped and covered herself seeing Stu.

"For fuck sake Stu don't sneak up on me like that" she said calming down.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself and now I know I can't. I need" he said closing the distance between them pulling her into a deep kiss.

She dropped her hands from her breast and grabbed him and ran a hand through his hair and breathed in deeply feeling him push against her and could feel how hard he was. She knew they shouldn't, but she was just as frustrated and both wanted to. He started kissing down her neck making it hard for her to think straight.

"We shouldn't…not with.. everyone is downstairs…fuck it we have to be fast though" she said finally giving in and pushed her body against him hearing him groan softly.

She was really glade Cassie had turned on some music as she quickly slipped her panties off while he focused on getting his swim trunks off as fast as possible. He reached in the draw and pulled out a condom slipping it on quickly. Liz looked up at him biting her lip before kissing him again deeply. Before she could react he grabbed her and pushed her against the dresser hard and thrust into her with one quick motion causing both to moan. She ran her hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck as he started trusting harder and deeper. She gasped and moaned trying to keep herself as quiet as possible and Stu buried his face in her neck kissing down it trying to stifle his moans.

"Oh god Stu harder" she gasped feeling him begin to pick up speed.

He gave her what she wanted then slowed his paced down teasing knew it had to be quick, but he wanted to make sure it felt as good for her as it did for him. He pulled back and slowly pushed himself into her feeling her leg wrap around his as she moaned and clutched at his back.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me already" she groaned frustrated making him smirk.

"What ever you wish" he said and drove into her hard.

Liz felt like her skin was on fire as he just started pounding into her and was loving it. Both clearly needed it and wanted it and she couldn't even think about anything but the man just dominating her.

"I'm not going to last much longer" he grunted trying to hold back as long as he possibly could.

Liz couldn't speak. She let out a deep moan causing him to kiss her to try and muffle it. She started rolling her hip and grinding herself against him to match his thrust and closed her eyes gripping onto his shoulders digging her nails into his skin. She knew she couldn't hold back much more and feeling him start to drive into her like an animal pushed her over the edge making her moan out loud which only sent him over the edge . He thrust into her one more time before exploding and growled against her neck.

Drew was coming out of the bathroom and heard an odd noise and was worried something was going on because Stu had disappeared right after Liz had and followed the noise realizing it led to what must have been her bedroom. He quietly walked up to the door which was partly cracked and looked in and his jaw clenched. Stu had Liz pushed against her dresser and they were going at it hard. Seeing Stu and Liz having sex both enraged and hurt him. It was one thing to know that they had, but to see it hit him harder than he ever would have thought. His heart sank and as he turned around he heard both moan and he shut his eyes before taking a deep breath and headed back down to where everyone was outside and grabbed a beer.

"Hey did you see Liz and Stu? Everything okay?" Cassie asked curious.

"What ever they are doing I'm sure they are just bloody fine" he snapped catching everyone off guard before walking over and sitting by the pool.

PJ and Heath looked at each other confused and knew something must have happened because he would never respond like that to a woman and just how he was acting it was very clear something was very off. A couple of minutes later Stu walked outside and Drew just looked over at him and glared before looking away staring into the pool. A few minutes later Liz came down and had changed into her bikini and had pulled a sheer black cover up on over it. She could tell something was going on and noticed Drew off to the side by the pool and was confused. He looked over hearing someone say her name and made eye contact with her and when she saw the hurt in his eyes realized he had to have heard or seen something. When he looked away taking another swig from his beer she took looked down hating that he was upset and felt guilty even though she knew she shouldn't.


	12. Chapter 11

_**AHHH! Okay so it's been forever since I last updated. Please don't forget about this little story of mine. My brains just been utterly scattered as of late and writers block from hell hit and I'm hoping this will get me back on a roll with things. Truly appreciate all those who continue to read and are putting up with my slowness :)**_

* * *

Stu walked over wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close to him and smiled making her smile and she knew it wouldn't be good to let on that she was worried about Drew. Things were just so complicated as it was and she hated knowing no matter what she did it would hurt one of them so she just wanted to try to do as much damage control as possible. She smiled up at Stu but glanced over to Drew knowing she had to do something to try to take his mind off of things.

"So, looks to me like you two are a thing. You're a good fit" heath spoke up and grabbed a handful of chips.

"That still just sounds weird to me but we're just taking things slow. Still just need to work over a few things and see how things go" Liz spoke up noticing Drew watching them.

"He's not tried to jump you to many times has he? This one is has quiet the appetite" Heath said again causing everyone to choke and his wife to slap him upside the head.

"Heath! What has gotten into you?" PJ laughed.

"Hey you and I both know how he is. You're a good guy Stu but you have a higher sex drive than anyone I've ever met" he said laughing making everyone else laugh too.

"I'll keep that in mind. If I end up bowlegged you'll know why" Liz blurted out making Heath choke and everyone to laugh at him.

"Damn I like you. You're the first person I've ever seen leave Ginger speechless. You could be handy" Stu laughed hugging her.

"Well I'm glade I can be of some use" she smiled and looked over to Drew.

She got an idea and looked at everyone and motioned them to all keep talking and quickly slipped off her sandals and sat her sunglasses on the table before walking over to where Drew was. He was oblivious to it and was just staring at the water. He'd finisher his beer and his phone was on a small table with the bottle and he'd taken his shoes off. She turned to all of them and gave a thumbs up before jumping grabbing him by the shoulders startling him so much both fell into the pool and splashed water everywhere. Liz opened here eyes under the water and locked eyes with him and smiled before both broke the surface for air and she couldn't help but laugh and smile as everyone ran over to make sure they were okay. Drew just looked at her shocked and she splashed him and he finally gave in and started smiling and sunk down under the water and grabbed her by the legs pulling her back under. Everyone stood watching trying to see what was happening but he knew they couldn't see and pulled her to him and kissed her before breaking the surface again and laughed.

"Hey don't think you're the only one with games love" he winked at Liz who lunged at him pushing him back under making everyone laugh.

Stu just watched and hated it but they were friends and it seemed innocent, but he still didn't like it. He took a deep breath because he knew starting a fight would just backfire and knew he had to control himself if he had any hope of things getting better between them and she truly did seem to be happy and to be having fun which he liked. It was nice seeing her smiling and laughing.

Liz broke the surface and slung her now soaked cover up out on the side of the pool before pushing off the side of the pool pretty much tackling Drew pushing him under. She wrestled around with him under the water until bother had to come back up for air and she felt his hand on her back and didn't realize what he was doing until he pulled her under quickly with him and pulled the string to her bikini top and grabbed it as both broke the surface.

"Andrew Galloway give my top back now!" she yelled seeing him twirling it on his finger grinning.

"Aww but I do prefer you this way. Nothing to be ashamed of love" he smirked and hoped out of the pool.

"Oh you've REALLY done it this time Drew" she smirked and covered herself and pulled herself up out of the pool.

"Uh Drew you might want to run" PJ said laughing.

"Stu control your girl she looks a bit feisty" Heath laughed.

"Hey he deserves whatever she's going to do to him" Stu shrugged taking a dip of his beer trying to not let them see it bothered him.

She got him cornered and he jumped back into the pool and push his hair out of her face and laughed at her as she stood at the end of the pool. She looked at him and turned like she was giving up walking towards the house then turned and smirked before charging towards the pool and launched herself trough the air towards him Instinct kicked in and he caught her and both went under the water with a big splash. A few second later she came to the surface with her bikini top and he popped up beside her and looked stunned along with everyone else.

"Holy shit Liz, you're insane!" Drew laughed pushing his wet hair back.

"Not the first time I've heard that now shut up and help me tie this" she launched holding the material over herself.

"Fair enough.I'd be happy to love" he laughed and moved closer to her.

She felt him take a hold of the strings and ran his fingers across her back causing her to breathe in deep. She pulled her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't get in the way. He was incredibly close and she could feel the heat coming from his body and his breath on the back of her neck. It was getting incredibly difficult to not let anyone see that it was getting to her and she knew he knew exactly what he was doing.

Drew ran his hand down her back after tying it behind her neck and she shivered when he leaned in slightly as he tied the second tie across her back. He let one hand drop to her lower back and felt her take another deep breath and was relieved everyone were for the most part not watching them anymore, but he could feel Stu's gaze watching him despite talking with the others. She turned once she knew he was done and he let his slowly hand run along her side and hip across her stomach. She went to speak but couldn't get anything out when she locked eyes with him. She swallowed hard and he just smiled at her before moving over to the ladder and got out before turning and held his hand out for her. She climbed a couple of steps and took it and he just about lifted her out the rest of the way.

"I've got some towels over here" She said relived she was able to get something out without sounding too weird, but knew he could still tell how he'd effected her.

She walked over and picked up a larger towel and tossed it to Drew before grabbing one for herself. She began drying off and looked up realizing he was watching her as he did the same and she smiled meekly before wrapping it around herself trying to cover up as much as she could and he draped his around his neck.

"Have to admit that was impressive" PJ smiled as the two rejoined the group.

"Hey that's nothing. You should see some of the stuff she's done at work. Girls a master with making drinks. She's also more than capable to break up a fight. Hell one night this frat boy kept hitting on all the girls and she was up on the bar hyping the crowd up and he grabbed her legs a few times, but then he got rough when she wouldn't play along and she kicked him square in the nose and broke his nose. Girl is a feisty one when pushed so watch out" Cassie pointed at all the guys and laughed.

"Hey I'm the first to admit I have a bad temper, but it takes a lot to get me to that point and he was at it all night. He showed up drunk and was groping all the girls and me and I just had enough and well I kicked him. Not like he didn't deserve it. Was a pretty boy jock thinking he could get any girl in the place. Well I just sped up what would have happened sooner or later" Liz shrugged and grabbed a beer opening it.

"You sound like my kind of girl. Stu you need to keep this one around she's a lot of fun. Hell we'll keep her around even if things don't work out" Stephy said making everyone laugh.

Liz blushed and leaned up against Stu and went to wrap her arms around his waist when he pulled back startling her.

"Watch out! You're going to get my arm wet" he snapped surprising her and everyone else by his tone.

"I…I..I didn't mean to…Stu.. I'm sorry" she stuttered looking down and he realized he shouldn't have snapped at her.

"It's fine don't worry about it" he smiled down at her trying to get her to relax and wrapped his good arm around her hugging her and kissed her cheek.

Liz forced a slight smile and it seemed to fool everyone from what she could tell even Cassie, but she noticed Drew's jaw clench and knew he could see right through it. She locked eyes with him for a few seconds and it was like he knew she was telling him she was okay. She smiled at him slightly to reassure him, but knew he was pissed.

Everything went smoothly after that and everyone just seemed to be having a good time. Drew had gone inside to go to the bathroom and Cassie had gone in to check her phone and wanted to ask Drew a few things so before he came back out she pulled him aside.

"Hey can I ask you something?" she asked and he smiled.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he asked curious leaning against the counter, but glanced outside seeing Liz laughing at something someone had said and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Stu wouldn't hurt her would he?" Cassie asked catching Drew off guard by how direct she was.

"In what way do you mean hurt her?" he asked not thinking and by her expression he knew she realized he knew at least some of Liz's past.

"Either" she said scanning his expression.

"Honestly Stu isn't the kind of man to get physical and put his hands on a woman. I don't see him hurting her or any woman like that ever" he responded and she nodded.

"I can tell you have doubts if he'd hurt her emotionally though. I knew you could see through the forced smile earlier when he snapped at her. You really care about her don't you?" Cassie asked and saw him look down and then towards Liz.

"Stu is a good guy, one of my best friends, but he's the kind of guy that has a lot of needs and I worry if he could be faithful to her when he's back on the road and she's here. Maybe it's just been a matter of not finding the right girl and someone who gets how things are in wrestling. He's just had trouble since we really got on the road. Before we did he was with a girl who ended up cheating on him and he just hasn't really let himself get attached to any girl since. Maybe Liz is the one to break that" he shrugged watching Liz sit in Stu's lap.

"For her sake I hope that he doesn't. She's been through far too much. I'd be lying if I said a huge part of me doesn't wish it had been you who saved her. I can tell you genuinely care about her and I'd been pulling for you before you two even got to meet. I always knew she was head over heels for you and tried everything I could to get her to meet you and make a move" Cassie smiled seeing him look surprised.

"You really think she was?" he asked surprised to hear her say it.

"Never said "was" lover boy. At least I know she's got herself a good one to look out for her" Cassie winked and walked back outside leaving Drew smiling.

He heard his phone going off and he picked it up seeing it was a text from his surprise for Liz. He smiled and responded back before heading to the front door and quietly opened it walking outside as a truck pulled up. He flagged the person over and walked up to the driver's side window.

"Hey I'm going to leave the front door cracked just come in I'll distract her" he smiled to his friend before turning around and slipping back in. He saw Liz and walked up behind her and covered her eyes with one hand and held her to him with the other making her jump grabbing his hands, but relaxed realizing it was him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you. You're surprise is here" he said smiling turning and guiding her and kept her eyes covered.

Liz wasn't sure what to think and could tell everyone was watching what was going on. She could feel their eyes on her even though she couldn't see them. The way Drew had her pressed up against him was nerve-racking, but feeling his breath on her neck was making it incredibly difficult for her to focus on anything else.

Drew could tell he was getting to her and smirked but realized the "surprise" was coming in and stopped. He looked up to his friend and smiled and nodded and carefully took his hand away from her eyes and moved both to rest on her shoulders before leaning close to her ear.

"Open your eyes" he said and watched her.

Liz opened her eyes and her jaw dropped seeing the man in front of quickly turned to Drew not knowing what to think or say.

"Drew! You didn't! Holy fuck you did! I love you!" she jumped hugging him making the man and everyone else start laughing.

Drew hugged her and couldn't help but smile. It was good seeing her so happy and over something so simple. He put her down and she smiled up at him and blushed slightly before turning back to the man who was just smiling and chuckled at her reaction.

"So you're the lovely lass Drew here was telling me about. I knew you sounded familiar" the man said.

"Uh yeah I guess that would be me. Sorry just yeah I'm still kind of getting over the fact you're standing in my living house. SHEAMUS is in my house and I probably look like a hot mess right now" Liz rambled suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Everyone laughed seeing her flushed and even Stu seemed to lighten up and laughed.

"If it's a problem I can leave…" Sheamus offered and saw her shake her head no.

"No, it's not a problem. I'm just not used to surprises and this one sure seems to be doing this a lot even though I've known him a few days" she smiled before elbowing Drew in the side.

"Ahh he has always been like that with the girls. He's a softy if he likes you" he smiled and saw Stu make a face.

"Relax Stu, I don't mean like that and yes I will call you out on it in front of everyone. If the lass wants to be with you she will be don't get all weird and angry. Hell be happy she gets along with your friends unlike some of the past girls you've dated" he said surprising everyone including Liz.

"My relationship is none of your business so I suggest you keep your nose out of it" Stu stepped forward getting in his face.

Liz looked at Drew and he looked down at her just as caught off guard as she was. She looked at Stu and could tell what Sheamus had said had hit a nerve and with his temper it could go bad fast and she knew she had to step in and put her foot down before it crossed that line.

"Both of you stop NOW!" she said stepping between the two pushing both back surprising everyone.

"I don't give a damn what crawled up your ass Stu, but I'm getting real damn tired of your short fuse. I've let a lot of shit go because I know your head isn't in a good place with all that happened, but that does not give you an excuse to act like a jackass to anyone and sure as hell no right to cause a fight in MY home!" she glared at Stu snapping him out of it.

"Liz I'm sorry I just.." he started until the look she shot him told him to shut up.

"For Christ sake that's all I've heard from you I get it, but if you honestly think I'm some prize to be won or a piece of property that could be taken away like a toy on the playground you are gravely mistaken and whatever this is going on between us can end. I am not going to put up with your crap so its time you get your shit together! He is your friend and telling you the truth maybe you shouldn't be so damn stubborn and listen to him!" she glared at him and suddenly felt a heavy arm drape over her shoulder and looked up and saw Sheamus smiling and chuckle.

"I like this one, she's feisty. We need to keep her around. You need a girl like her to call you on your crap. Then again I think she'd do that with any of us. No wonder you got Galloway so fascinated. He always has liked playing with fire when it comes to his women" he laughed seeing Drew glare at him a little.

"Hey I just don't like some passive timid girl like Stu here usually dates" Drew smirked and Stu got a look and was about to say something and Liz stomped on his foot.

"Bloody hell woman! What was that for!" he stumbled back a little looking at her.

"I knew from that look on your face it was going to be something ugly and I'm not going to have any of that. I feel like I'm dealing with a puppy I have to house break sometimes with you. I care about you, I truly do, but fuck you piss me off with doing the same crap over and over and your moods. Learn to control it better" she looked at him and he looked down knowing she was right.

"You're right. I'm sorry about how I've been to everyone. I'm just in a dark place with the timing of the injury it's just aggravating. I shouldn't take it out on everyone and Liz I shouldn't assume you'll do what others have done" he looked at her in the eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Just no more of this crap and I mean it" Liz said softly the corners of her mouth curving into a slight smile.

Sheamus noticed out of the corner or his eye Drew grit his teeth despite forcing a smile and had a feeling be it soon or further down the line that the issues between him and Stu over Liz were going to cause trouble. As long as he'd known the two of them they were competitive and with Drew if he wanted something he would always go after it one way or another. He just hoped there wouldn't be a massive blow up and they'd be mature about it all.

"So I have to say i didn't expect this would be the situation we'd first really meet" Liz smiled turning back to Sheamus.

"I can't disagree with that. It's funny how things work out. Who would have thought we all lived in a similar area now" he laughed seeing her smile.

"Yeah but I'm usually working or just here at home and you guys are usually traveling so I can believe it. No real chance to bump into anyone if you don't go out too much" she shrugged grabbing a drink and hanging it to him before grabbing on for herself.

"So you're not a party girl then?" he asked smirking.

"Shockingly no even though I work in a club. Maybe that's why. I spend most of my time in the club so when I want to relax or have fun I don't go near them for the most part" she laughed.

"Make sense to me. What is it you do exactly?" Sheamus asked curious but not wanting to stick his foot in his mouth.

"That's the polite way of asking am I a dancer and no I'm not. I'm a bartender. We do kind of the whole Coyote Ugly thing, but not so much the country theme of the club itself. We all just kind of do our own thing and show our personalities, but we do have themed nights were we all do our version of whatever it is. Cassie and I are the main girls" She smiled and turned yelling for Cassie.

"Cas get your rear end in here and introduce yourself!" she laughed when Cassie stuck her tongue out but walked over.

"This is Cassie, if she's a dumbass forgive her I think mommy dropped her a few times" Liz joked getting a hit to the arm from Cassie who laughed.

"Oh we're going with that joke again, careful what you say James I know your secrets" Cassie bumped Liz who started laughing and pushed her.

Both girls lost their balance not realizing how close they were to a small side table and tripped falling over it. Everyone rushed over worried they got hurt but realized they were both laughing. They just were on the floor next to each other in hysterics as everyone looked down at them.

"Ladies do you need a hand?" Heath looked down with Stephy laughing next to him.

"Nah I kind of like this view, but thank the gods above you all have trunks on under the towels or we'd sure have an interesting view from down here. Speaking of hey Drew where a kilt next time, the REAL way" Liz winked looking up at him and burst out laughing.

"There's only one way to wear a kilt if you're a true Scotsman, maybe I will" he winked back making both girls eye get huge and cover their mouths shocked before just turning into giggling messes.

"Yeah I think the two of you are tipsy, though it is entertaining" PJ said laughing

"Awww you like us Come here wolfie!" Liz said reaching up grabbing his hand to pull him down.

"Better get your girl Stu, she's getting a bit grabby" he laughed sitting on the floor by her and Cassie who hugged him.

"NO! Now come here you Scot" she grabbed Drew's leg then hand until he gave in laughing.

She pushed him to his back and smirked before turning and laying on him.

"Hmm you're kind of squishy, you're a nice pillow" she giggled seeing him make a face and everyone laugh.

"Did you really just call me squishy?" he asked almost laughing.

"Yes I did Sir Squishy" she rolled over and smiled at him making everyone laugh.

"Well man I don't think you have to worry about him stealing your girl now. I mean she is calling him Sir Squishy" Heath said slapping Stu on the back laughing.

Stu looked down watching the 4 of them on the floor and Liz who looked up at him and smiled before laying her head on Drew's stomach.

"Yeah, I'm sure I don't" he nodded knowing he couldn't say anything more.


End file.
